Straw Hat Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of Strawhat Luffy's crew. Luffy has members from all the seas (four blues, paradise, new world & sky island, calm belts etc) as well as other members of the "D" clan & people of various cultures & races which make them even more random! xD


fanfic strawhats and allies: luffy=captain (paramecia), zoro=1st mate (no df), 2nd mate=jonathan seagull (logia), 3rd mate=joseph read (zoan), nami=navigator, ussop=gunner, sanji=chef, chopper=doctor/emergency food suppply xD, robin=archeologist, franky=shipwright, brook=musican, lupe fiasco=chronciler, gill=quartermaster, jinbe=helmsmen, ghibli=gardener, gaimon=lookout, cabin girl=sammie thicket, lint tailor=cabin boy lol x3 bart, dune & grohlvana=shipguard, chain chomp=pet xD by the time luffy finds the one piece/becomes king of the pirates (im not rilly sure if there is a difference this point i guess not tho lol) he has a grand total of 156 crewmates (w/56 kung fu dewgongs who join later lol)! xD each of the seas/main races is represented w/in the crew by a member of the D. clan xD luffy=east, read=calm belt, badger=other clam belt lol gill=paradise, bart=south, marin=sky island seas, dart=north, west=west xD, griffin=new world & flamel=panthalassa xD

*strawhat notes* ussop kept the flintlocks that kaya and gaimon had as sidearms for backup but are mostly for show lol much more manlier than a wimpy slingshot haha but hes awesome so he makes it badass! xD also he bought the fish themed one from loguetown lol plus sanji can use not only geppou but soru and rankyaku! plus sanji brought back the old rare books from the st bliss ship that fell from skypiea for robin lol he also put the pretty sea shells in the bathroom n kept that picture of that cute woman from 200 years ago! xD also sanji's wanted poster was unexpectedly updated by mere accident! xD a top marine official from marineford was reading a 2 year old newspaper that he misplaced when it was fresh n noticed the article on sanji's phenoumenal cooking of the baratie sea resturant in the east blue realizing the accompanying photo of him (w/patty & carne in the background! lol) must in fact be the same sanji showed this to his superiors n updated his picture on his wanted poster! xD also pell & monet died :/ rebecca is also called recca sounds more exotic and play on words cuz she didnt eat the mera mera no mi lol x3 plus lucci wore a cat mask blueno wore the bull mask n kaku n kalifa just wore the same masks lol xD plus in my version the crew has a few more adventures before they reach water 7 (just so robin would feel more attached to the newest members lol i.e. gill zeshin ness marin & arc!) plus sanji kept wanze's face bishonen cuz it looked better that way (also that ramen idiot kept insulting his sweet roooobin chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!x) so he let it be as punishment n when sanji kicked him unconcious to cp9's compartment kalifa said "my, what a beautiful man!" xD also all the members of cp9 (including erin & tsubasa) had top secret meetings once a year during the 5 year mission plus robins bounty is 94 million & brooks is 34 million originally also sanji's 2nd bounty is 277 million beri! x3 also in my version crocus looks his age all points in his life (so when he met the rumbar pirates he looked 2b in his early twenties...cuz he was! not early 60's lmao! also he was the original doctor for the roger pirates cuz they wouldve had to pass the twin capes from the east blue to get to the grandline when he was alrdy there & had no dr at that point lol so he met them *1485* when he was in his early thirties & journeyed w/them for 15 years! (laboon was taken care of by a relative of his during that timex) in my version when the strawhats were atkd by kizaru sentomaru & the pacifista he brought along 6 additional units named "PX-7" which attacked bart, dart, skye, spike & thorn, this pacifista was defeated & heavily damaged by them but was later salvaged and repaired & used again by sentomaru but was destroyed by zoro & sanji after their two year training, "PX-9" who atkd lupe whisk read & keera while "PX-11" attacked doran gill zeshin ness marin arc & grady while "PX-13" which fought iggy, darry & gendry however w/their combined efforts they were able to defeat these pacifista, iggy took no damage due to being a logia type but was still able to touch her w/his "paw pads" & send her flying to some island, lupe, jojo, keera, gill, zeshin & grady suffered the most serious injuries as they fought it head on while the others provided support (such as marin's burn bazooka which did major damage from mid range, ness knocking it over via headbutt in his hybrid form & read slashing away at its exposed circuits & wires etc) shortly afterwards they were all sent to different locations by the real bartholomew kuma much to the dismay of luffy & the others. w/the addition of several powerful & infamous impel down inmates the strawhats overall strength was boosted dramatically xD those who were alrdy crew members trained extensively and intensely everday for two years vastly improving their phsyical strength skills abilities & fortitude all for the sake of luffy! :D gill came up w/the idea to call the rescue of the ryuugu royal family "operation symbiosis" xD boa hancock made rayleigh agree that she could see luffy once a month up to 1 hr per visit w/2 retainers (w/different girls each time lol) it was bothersome to the dark king but he relented to her wishes on the condition she wouldnt bring him food or drink lol in this way they got to know eachother better n stuff x3 after the strawhats leave dressrosa all their bounties increased substantially (4 exmaple whisk's was 8.5 million then increased to 85 million, doran's was 9.9 million increased to 99 million! etc) this crew even has a fishman (jinbe) a mermaid (hanabi) plus a half merman (crush) & half fishwoman named jackie who was once saved by ace! xD robin=hand wings lol marin, ness & zeshin the skylanders/winglies=bird wings (unable to fly except marin), dart & camelot=dragon wings, skye the horse=bird wings, spike & thorn=wyvern wings, yvonne=bat wings, terrycloth=cloth wings, van=gargoyle wings, aura=fairy wings, leif=bird wings, jergons=pteradactyl wings, librari=bird wings & griffin=bird wings x3 eventually their collectively reffered to by the strawhats & the world at large as "the flyers" of the crew w/only 14 of them actualy being able to fly lol xD ussop, whisk, equine & dune love to cause mischief together often playing pranks on the others lol in my version sanji's a supernova (bounty 103 million beli by the shaobody archipelago making his the lowest but hes still one of them & awesome!) & his confrontation/conversion w/luffy went like so "sanji-Luffy...I've honestly enjoyed the time I spent w/u all...but that time has ended. It was nice while it lasted...getting away from it all. But thats over with. We each have our own paths to follow, your a lowly pirate destined for a harsh unforgiving life on the seas while I'm a prince destined for a life of wealth, luxury & leisure. Whether or not you become king of the pirates or whatever has nothing to do with me. Im royalty & a member of the yonkou big mom's crew now! what else could i possibly want? I could never seriously be a cook for a measly little pirate crew like yours, Im sorry you couldnt see that. You came here to talk? well theres nothing more to say...just leave...farewell." *slowly turns & walks away* i feel this is more respectable & convincing xD *after the strawhats leaves whole cake luffy's bounty is 1 billion 50 million! & touted in the newspapers w/the headlines "is a new yonko on the rise?!"* (1.5 bill/5th yonko is too much lol)

*strawhats

seagull d. jonathan/jonathan seagull aka "7 seas" age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri he's one of the crews eariliest members and basically acts as the 2nd mate and a supernova. his father was a famous marine vice admiral named seagull d. livingston who fought againt the roger pirates numerous times (even helping them defeat the rocks pirates) and mysteriously disappeared some years ago. before joining luffy in their miadventure at orange town he was ordinary citizen lol but really strong and impressed luffy who asked him to join to which he offhandedly agreed lol he has a thirst for adventure like his captain and is always excited to visit a new island etc lol he is level-headed and upbeat w/a tendency to laugh at luffy's antics lol he cares deeply for his nakama. he stands at 5.9 ins tall w/an average yet mucular build and dirty blonde the strawhats misadventure in the calm belt which they entered by accident they came across an island filled w/ruins and a strange large blue stone block which after examining knew to be a ponelglyph even tho he hadnt seen one himself before and found a curious blue fruit shaped like a cantaloupe w/whirlpool shaped swirls and couldnt believe his eyes he'd found a devil fruit and by accident! he daringly ate it and it turned out to be the logia df...mizu mizu no mi! the water water fruit making him a "water human" xD the fruit allow him to turn into, create & control water even water from the sea etc he is able to create huge tsunami's and whirpools and form weapons from his water body which he can harden and water column atks and water ball atks, because he can control the water freely & generate an infinite amount of water makes him an extremely tough opponent for most df users becuase he imobilize them in "water prisons" (such as in a spere or column of water) so one must be high skilled or use kenbonshoku haki to evade such atks, water sphere barriers, summon huge bodies of water but cannot swim lol atks include "deep blue", "waterboy", "waterbender", "floodgates", "hydragon" and "all blue" lol he uses a unique fish hook-like sword formed from his water logia powers w/the "water blade" ending in a long hook with a shimmering blue, water-like blade bubbles exude from the blade itself esp just above the hilt, the hilt is real and man made, the grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the yellow white pommel area blue & yellow white resembles a seabird head and extends only over the back of the blade his mastery of his ability allows him to give form to the waterblade and mantain its density as well as increase its length and width to various sizes! the mizu mizu no mi has a unique weakness to the goro goro no mi, the magu magu no mi and the suna suna no mi but has a direct counter to this fruit because he can immediately rehydrate himself. he can also use busoshoku haki to further its hardness and destructive power her signature attack is called "waterstrike", he can make his weapons semi fluid if he wants to splash people w/it lol his ability is highly versatile and deadly to df users becuz they cannot swim lol he was much more knowledgable about the world as a whole than luffy, nami & zoro knowing a little about the D. clan (only that their clan originated from an unknown country many hundreds of years ago and were declared "enemies of the gods", that those who bear the D. name are inexplicably drawn to eachother & are known to die smiling) which is why he hides his true name), basic stuff about devil fruits (he'd heard stories from sailors about mysterious fruits that give you a power but curse you with the inability to swim but wasnt sure if they actually existed until he met luffy, df's are rare outide the grandline esp in the east blue where theyre known more of as mythical), general things about the yonkou, world government, gorosei (knowing that they are the group who head the gov and are called the elder council), sort of a few things about the tennryubito, who the marines are (and famous people like garp, sengoku & the admirals) & what marineford is, shichibukai (seven warlord of the sea who are licensed pirates working for the gov), the grandline/new world & other blues, reverse mountain, normal logposes, basic info about ponelglyphs (basically mysterious giant blue stone blocks scattered across the world w/an indecipherable ancient language that are against the law to study), about the rocks pirates (that they were a crew who gained worldwide infamy before the roger pirates & known as the strongest crew ever and that many now famous pirates were apart of it) and a few things about the roger pirates (such as roger's full name being "gol d. roger" and that he was borin in loguetown and that he was the first in known history to find raftel & the one piece and that the roger pirates defeated the rocks pirates at an island called god valley), he can read maps/sea charts and has basic navigation skills as well as medical, cooking, basic ship knoweldge/repair, can play a few musical instruments decently so he's pretty useful to have around lol he was actually excited at the prospect of pirates invading his humble quiet town and he stood up to the buggy pirates because he thought itd be adventurous challenging them all at once and was defeated and captured but got bored and escaped lol he befriends luffy, nami & zoro. for his weapon he uses an oar made of the same blue stone as ponelgyphs & inscribed w/the same ancient language but he cannot read it & keeps it hidden w/bandages. it was luffy's idea for him to in alabasta give them water and even tho he was able to temporarily relieve cities & towns by creating large resevoirs and rivers w/his water powers but could only be sustained w/out him by rain but vivi was overjoyed he could help somewhat & the bodies of water he made continued after the strawhats left because of the regular rainfall xD briefly fought ace in a friendly sparring match because of their oppossing elements and he had the advantage & couldve won same w/crocodile but he didnt know his of his double weakness & still getting the basics down of his fruit lol by the time he met the strawhats he could already instinctively use basic haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki but wasnt aware of what it actually was and hadnt developed it but it gave him an edge especially in the east blue & later masters each dicipline to perfection. his bday is june 8

thornberry d. charles aka "the chimera" age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 495 million beri he's a famous adventuring zoologist from foolshout island in the grandline. he travels the seas catalogging all the animals of the world w/his partner peach and their research crew xD while in the east blue their ship was wrecked in a storm and they washed ashore at the island of strange animals and befriended gaimon lol his dream is to catalog all the worlds animal and publish an encyclopedia of the world' animal kingdom. initially he and peach didnt wanna join luffy's crew but ended up befriending them and joins in loguetown. he ate the paramecia zoo zoo no mi (zoo zoo fruit making him a "zoo human" xD) a highly versatile ability it allows him to transform parts of his body into different animal parts proportional to himself of any animal he has touched his body retains the knowledge & genetic information he has used before (similiar to mr 2 bon clay) for example he can give himself eagle wings, chicken talons, monkey tail, snake hair, octopus tentacle fingers, anteater clawed hand, crocodile mouth & rhino horn on his head! xD it is a very versatile ability he has named "transformations" his normal one is called "animal house" a more powerful version is called "animal kingdom" & after visiting little garden gains an ability he calls "jurassic park"! x3 he was very interested in chopper because he's so unusual and is esp close w/him and was similarily fascinated by papug lol luffy, ussop & chopper think his power is awesome! he awakens this ability in elbaf which allows him to mass spawn animals from his body for stampede attacks lol he can use haohoku hak, busoshoku haki & kenbonhoku haki. his bday is september 1

james d. peach aka "the gardener" age 25 douriki 250/2500 bounty 99 million/299 million beli hes a famous explorer botanist & partner of thornberry. he has a split personality and is df user from foolshout island in paradise (same island as koala but different town) and grew up w/thornberry. he travels the world to explore as a botanist making discoveries logging/publishing them etc he & thornberry worked w/an expedition team but their ship crashed in a storm the crew was rescued but he got stranded & ended up adrift on the island of strange animals which fascinated them & befriended gaimon lol his goal is to catalog all of the worlds flora and publish his findings. luffy liked him and invited him to join his crew but didnt have an interest in being a pirate but agreed to travel w/him for the time being until they could take him to loguetown but ended up joining afterall lol he stands at 6.4 ft tall & lightly tan skinned, navy blue spiral tattoos on the left side of his upper body some w/sharp angular ends, orange hair, is well toned & has a scar on the right side of his face but wears reading glasses & dresses like dorky lol his split personality slightly changes his appearence, strength & abilities etc it occurs whenever he sneezes one side is intelligent, loves to explore, learn, reading and refuses to fight pretty much & can use kenbonshoku haki expertely & uses his df defensively while the other isnt too bright but loves adventure and fighting & uses busoshoku haki expertly & uses his df offensively, a common gag is the personalities being switched at unconvinient times which annoys zoro, nami & ussop lol nami, chopper & robin are the one who make him sneeze w/a feather if they need one side in particular lol. his dorky side wears reading glasses & has a different haircut than his cool guy side who wears angular pointed orange glasses & has something of a superhero persona which luffy loves lol for his weapons he uses his df power & brawler type fighting style w/deadly skill. his dominant side is superior in terms of combat, is confident, clever, cheeky, and quick to think on his feet, blunt, straightforward and charming, he is indifferent to women and alcohol while his other side is shy and awkard but highly intelligent and knowledgable lol xD the sides often argue w/eachother sorta such as when switching back will criticize themselves or purposefully try to sneeze to switch back if needed lol w/the former many women find him irresistably cool and men jealous of his awesomeness but he doesnt care about any of that...lol he doesnt kill to defend himself but has no qualms about beating people up who deserve it lol he is usually lenient on civilians and has a sense of honor esp in regards to women and children. hi epihet comes from him "grafting" dozens of enemies on the battlefield. he met luffy and befriended him lol the crew found his split personality to be wierd but luffy liked it lol & was impressed w/one side's sillynes & the other's demeanor and df ability. despite not being strong by the monster trio's standards mentally and emotionally he is unbreakable and is not afraid to fight those stronger than himself & enjoys a challenge, he ate the paramecia df tsugi tsugi no mi (graft graft fruit, an orange peach w/green swirls) its a mainly defensive type d which allows him to "graft" things together i.e. fusion but he cannot use it on himself, fusing organic w/organic, inorganic w/inorganic and organic w/inorganic, he can make this either temporary or permanent at will because of this he can easily incapacitate those much stronger than himself, he uses his df in unique unexpected ways; using his opponents atks & the very environment against them, however this df comes with two unique weakness; it can be blocked via busoshoku haki & can only be sensed by those w/a sixth sense, kenbonshoku haki or "voice of all things", whenever he is about to use his power his body gives off an invisible unnatural aura which subconsiously repels those who can sense it allowing them to avoid it, this ability is versatile and extremely dangerous, but he cannot fuse himself w/organic or inorganic material but only use that on others. during the strawhats adventures on elbaf his abilities are put to the test & he manages to permantly fuse his two personalities giving him aspects of both which makes him stronger because he can use his full knowledge, strength & abilities at 100% all the time which impresses luffy. his ability works well w/thornberry's and they fight together and have an atk called "flora and fauna" xD his bday is april 10

gaimon aka "boxed son" age 42 douriki 420 bounty 18.2 million beri he is the lookout for the strawhat pirates lol he has big bushy green hair & is stuck in a chest so he fit perfectly on the island of weird animals lol he's the first weird looking person to join the crew xD he decided to go w/ luffy zoro nami and ussop afterall xD he has very good eyesight & a skilled marksman he uses a flintlock which "ate" the ardvark df as his weapon he spends his time in the crows nest atop the the mast of the merry & then the sunny lol he uses the latest grandline telescope model when on lookout duty lol the crew likes to drink his esecially delecious sake he invented lol due to his appearence he pretend to be a potted plant lol useful for hiding and spying xD  
he was happy when he got a bounty of 8.2 million after the strawhats did everything at enies lobby lol august 5th

sammie thicket aka "stonewood" age 10 douriki 400 she's a half human half goron she's the crews cabingirl lol she is from the penguin island in the east blue she joined the strawhats when she had an adventure w/them lol she is the first non-human to join the crew and the first zoan df user she ate tori tori no mi model: song thush! due to her goron heritage she is has near superhuman strength even tho she's a kid and has rock hard skin w/grey rock patches on certain parts of her body and can eat rocks lol she uses wooden/stone tonfa's for close quarters combat and drops bombs from the sky kept in a bag when fighting heaps of fodder lol she can busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. she is short for her age/straight as a board sparce frekcles on her nose/cheeks and dorky looking but later sprouts into a real curvy beauty xD she has tan colored hair neck lenghth hair and wears coke bottle glasses lol her ability to fly and scout areas undetected makes her an invaluable asset to the crew aside from her nakama-ness xD she has a sisterly relationship with nami and daughter/mother relationship w/robin xD her bday is june 18

lupe fiasco aka "pirate marine" age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 201 million beli shes the crews chronicler she loves reading and writing lol one of her fave books is "brag men" shes a young woman who used to be a marine w/the rank of lieutenant commander, she decided to become a marine becuz of a book she read when she was a kid lol it detailed the adventures of a young marine in the grandline. her dream is to help people in need wherever her journey takes her/to make a journal of grand adventures & the strawhats do just that so she joins them after forming a bond w/the strawhats & being disillusioned w/the marines! x she joined the strawhat crew during when they were at the conomi islands after beating arlong; she helped the strawhats defeat the arlong pirates as she was the sole survivor of 77th branch of marines in the east blue she has a strong sense of justice and wanted to avenge her fallen comrades so she sided w/luffy n crew luffy liked her n asked her to join the crew n after seeing her shipmates demise at the bottom of the ocean having no nakama left and nezumi's branch's corruptness and w/him threatening her w/a dismissal by lying about her she accepted lol shes very beautiful curvy & sexy! :3 she has a slightly lighter skin tone than nami & dirty blonde hair. after her two year training she uses rokushiki in addition to kenbonshoku haki her weapon of choice is a kairoseki quaterstaff which she is highly skilled w/ x3 during her time as a marine she was quite well known in the east blue her name is pronouced "loo-pay" but most people mispronouce it as "loop" esp amoung the marines and newspaper lol & her epithet is fiasco x3 she is from the east blue x3 she was once asked by doflamingo offhand to join his crew but she refused lol (this is a reference to her surname) it was when they were at marineford. robin knew of her by repuation upon first meeting her n vice versa lol x3 they get along swimmingly! :3 in alabasta she mostly stayed w/joseph & keera lol her bounty is much less than it should be lol like most of her crew members she was forbidden by nami to use the sky knights whistle lol xD shes taken to the sacirficial altar aboard the going merry w/the others n helps guard the ship w/chopper n assists gan fall in fighting shura the bird guy lol while nami zoro & robin are exploring upper yard x3 however she is defeated by him n falls unconcious into the cloud sea lol she was just about to be devoured by a ferocious skyshark when the giant southbirds save her & those other guys! lol xD when the strawhats split up on upper yard she travelled w/keera & read (much to sanji's chagrin until nami asked him to stay w/her he was like haiiiii nami-swaaan mellorine mellorine!x) her group were the only ones who manages to stay together they fought a group of shandians & enforcers x3 they made their way to shandra the ancestral city of the shandians w/robin zoro wiper gan fall etc there they fought the giant python nola master of the sky! xD however it knocked them all out unconcious until eneru was alrdy aboard the great golden ark maxim lol then they partied w/the strawhats n stuff n left skypiea n landed in the marine fortress of navarone! xD becuz she used to be a marine she was easily able to blend in at the g-8 base wearing her marine uniform & had intimate knowledge of marine schedules logistics etc they others werent so lucky lol during the strawhats davyback fight agisnt the foxy pirates she participated in the donut race w/keera & read they made a tropical themed barrel boat dubbed the "Drunken Beach-Bum" xD it ranked the highest of the strawhat boats lol they came in fourth place xD she participated in the roller ring & hit/dead ball. after she woke up w/out her memories w/the strawhats she panicked cuz she know who they were upon realizing she was on a pirate ship she attempted to arrest them as she still thought she was a marine lol until persuaded by robin to calm down xD when the crew arrived in water 7 she went shopping w/keera! :3 she went into hiding w/keera & read when the strawhats were being hunted by the citizens of the city of water x3 she was w/the strawhats (except ussop & sanji) when they confronted the cp9 in iceburgs office he was easily defeated by kalifa she was kicked into another part of the galley-la building n rescued by chopper she was later found by the shipwrights & boarded the rocketman w/the rest of the crew when she reached the judicial island enies lobby she fought to get robin back w/his crew she defeated many marines gov agents & guards there she was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 he fought the marines during the buster call which earned her bounty afterwards she sailed back to water 7 (half way) aboard the going merry n partied the galley-la pool w/everybody in the city of water she was also w/the others when they met garp & co n escaped from him using the thousand sunny's coup de burst! xD when the strawhats arrived at thriller bark she explored it w/keera read & gill there they fought many zombies (there reactions were varied; he thot they were rilly gross, keera thot it was awesome, lupe was scared of them but quickly/easily beat them lol n gill realized early on they must be from the power of a df user so they didnt rilly bother him lmao) she & lupe were seperated from the rest of the group they ended up fighting rem the "werewolf" girl lol x3 she helped the other beat oz & moriah when kuma showed up she along w/read recognized him since being a former marine knows about infamous pirates she met the people of little east blue w/luffy n the rest when shiki sent them falling down into various islands of merville she fell into a jungle w/read & keera x3 they beat lots of shiki's monster animals n stuff then they were in turn defeated by shiki but made a comeback by attacking the his royal palace n beating up his armada forces or whatever their called lol she witnissed shiki's defeat by hands of luffy xD when the crew accidently fished up keimi & pappug she was very surprised to see a mermaid & talking starfish lol she helped rescue keimi & hatchan from the flying fish riders lol she enjoyed hacchi's takkoyaki when they came to the shaobody archipelago she went shopping w/read keera & gill when she n her group learned their new mermaid friend was captured she raced to the auction house n stuff the beat up the guards n all that resisted rayleighs haki n went back w/to shakkis w/the others she found his story eso interesting hearing about what really happend to gold roger the pirate king when the pacifista sentoumaru & kuma showed up she helped beat the PX-1 then that broadaxe guy showd up w/two more n she helped helped read keera gill zeshin ness marin & grady beat the PX-9 but was shortly afterwards sent flying to marineford by kuma where she disgused herself as a marine (particularly easy 4 her since she used 2b 1 lol) she was sent to marineford by kuma in order to improve her skills lol while there she unexpectedly ran into luffy during the battle of marineford (which she had to take part in but purposely avoided hurting the pirates too badly lol) he was estatic upon seeing her but then got mad cuz she was wearing a marine uniform again lol she explained to him she was sent there by kuma n had to be undercover n stuff she was confused as to why he was there until he told her about his plan to rescue ace & told him she would leave him when he got ace back but had to pretend being a marine for the time being but things didnt go as planned & they got seperated ace died etc she easily figured out luffy's hidden message & she managed to disguise herself for two years before inadvertently discovered n escaped w/the help of the trusty old janitor lol xD there she leanred haki & rokushiki x3 & trained very hard during her two year stint at marineford she mastered rokushiki & kenbonshoku haki when the time came she left marineford n arrived at the shaobody arhcipelago n set sail w/her crew x3 when they arrived at fishman island she got seperated w/read keera & gill xD they ended up in the fishman district they were accosted by a group of hostile fishman (not a part of hody's crew) planning on beating their taking their valuables lol they easily defeated them in like 10 secs lol xD as they were wandering around they were shortly afterwards found by the ryuugu kingdom soliders who escorted them to the palace n got there around the same time as luffy n co x3 they fougth the guards n stuff after negotiations went sour lol they beat up sum of hodys men gill helped zoro beat hodys underlings easily but eventually they were overcome somehow idk how it happend haha so she jojen keera & gill were trapped in a cage w/zoro ussop & brook after they escaped due to zoros slicing attack they met up w/the rest of the crew n helped beat the new fishman pirates. after luffy beat hody they partied at palace n shortly afterwards left to the new world when they arrived near punk hazard only ussop robin zoro whisk keera & crush got to go w/luffy, while the others stayed aboard the sunny she fell asleep w/the others (nami franky sanji chopper gill zeshin etc) when she regained conciousness sanji was kicking away at the door then she n the others realized sumthing was talking to them she freaked out when she realized it was pieces of a head lmao after franky lasered the down the enforced steel door they ran around the facility n freaked out at the frozen people lol when they ran down the corridor n saw law (that rhymes lol) smoker & tashigi she was surprised lol she n the others ran away but law wanted them to stay he switched their bodies lol same as it is (sanji=nami lol chopper=sanji nami=franky & franky=chopperx) her bday is febuary 16

sal paradise aka "jack-in-the box" age 29 douriki 95 bounty 95 million beli he's the former bounty hunting partner of johny & yosaku and a df user from the east blue he joined up w/them after zoro went off on his own so he hadnt met him before lol he helps the strawhats defeat the arlong pirates managing to beat a few of the higher ranked grunts just below the officers xD luffy gets along well w/him and asks him to join his crew after the fight which he accepts johny and yosaku had mixed feelings but were happy everything worked out lol he's one of the weaker strawhats (slightly weaker than an average fishman) but has a highly versatile df & superhuman durability and stamina being able to take extreme damage and keep going to point a most would be exhausted, he's the most "normal" crewmates of luffy besides nami & ussop lol he ate the paramecia df noba noba no mi (stretch strech fruit) this df allows him to stretch (then retract) and twist inanimate tangible objects (not things like fire or water) at high speeds w/out changing its weight & control them in any direction but maintains there original shape/strength just extended & or looped etc such as using his sword to lunge at an opponent & wrap around them & can also be used for a variety of other purposes like making a bed walk w/super long legs lol when he awakens his fruit he doesnt have to touch objects to manipulate them xD he uses this for battlle (also has utility uses) such as extend his ball/chain, gun, sword or quarter staff to confuse opponents & surprise atk them xD even tho he is one of the phsyically weakest members unlike ussop he isn't cowardly or doubt himself. he is lucky (gets ahead in things by accident), incredibly street smart (thinks quick on his feet etc), confident, charismatic and easygoing yet clever & determined, responsible and rational thinker able to take charge and tactical in battle and planning operations a natural leader as such he often is the one who comes up w/the battle plans for the strawhats. he loves to explore and have adventures xD he stands at 6 ft tall toned well muscled somewhat lean physique and tannish grey unkempt hair, he wears a reddish purple unbuttoned longsleeve shirt, anchor grey shirt underneath, marmalade orange gloves, crocodile green pants, denim blue sash around his waist, brown boots. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki adeptly he's a skilled swordsman, marksman etc he uses a variety of weapons even the cannons of the merry/sunny go, for his df his main weapon is a ball/chain he also uses a quater staff, a longsword and double barrel rifle (both strapped to his back via a tan rope) despite his use of basic weapons & sometimes struggling to win fights against stronger opponents he is able to get by via his unique usage of his df, cleverness and gusto lol and come through for his friends in a pinch. his bday is september 2

azalea d. igantiah/iggy azalea aka "sappling/honey queen" age 21 douriki 12100 bounty 303 million beli she's a young woman from the east blue who joins the strawhats before they enter the grandline when it was just luffy, zoro, nami, sanji, ussop & lupe! xD (zoro's was 120 million beri, sanji had a bounty of 103 million & hers was 105 million by the time the crew came to the shaobody archipelago, she earned this bounty at the strawhats invasion of enies lobby as these events more than doubled it, after the strawhats defeat kaido her bounty increases to 350 million beri) she ate the logia df jueki jeuki no mi (she can become, control & create the element of tree sap in its liquid form & can also harden it w/& w/out hakix) can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. shes described by others as a "crazy pirate girl" lmao she has a four leaf clover/flower appendage sprouting atop her head lol she rather short for her w/an hourglass figure and looks substantially younger than she really is has long dirty blonde hair. she lived in a village on kangaroo island in the east blue which was visited by the strawhats (shortly before they went to gaimon's island) her hometown was under the control of an infamous mountain bandit w/a bounty of 19 million beri who was not only much larger in girth than a normal human/a little over 17 ft tall but can also use busoshoku haki and was thus able to inflict harm upon luffy tho he still beat him xD while she beat up the other guys w/darry lol when she met the strawhats she had only recently ate her df & had little control over her powers back then but over time learned to master it x3 her dream is to live a life of adventure! xD she & darry defeated the majority of arlong's crew by themselves (just the grunts lol) her bday is june 7

darry indiana aka "southpaw" age 30 douriki 4940 bounty 194 million beri  
hes a former mountain bandit who joins luffy's crew at the same time as  
iggy after a hilarious misadventure lol he ate the zoan df kuma kuma no mi model...spectacled bear! xD luffy calls it a "racoon bear"! lol :3 he dresses like a stereo typical mountain bandit from medieval times (he wears alot of black and brown leather clothes) even after becoming a pirate tho he was only w/the bandits becuz it was easier than making an honest living and unlike the others treated the townsfolk decently lol he has messy brown hair w/black in middle of the top and racoon-esque markings around his eyes and uses a european style longsword sword which he keeps in a sheath on his back, a dagger & a flintlock xD he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ends up helping iggy and the strawhats defeating the bandit gang he was in becuz he was kinda tired of their ways lol he is prefers to spend alot of his time sleeping, relaxing and eating food n drinking alcohol lmao he doesnt like having to bother w/fights n rarely takes them seriously n prefers to have little to no responsibility which luffy could tell right off the bat lol but his strength and skills are nontheless an asset to the crew. his dream is to live a carefree life lol xD his bday is april 3

whiskerton fuzzybritches/whisk aka "powder monkey" age 39 douriki 850 bounty 85 million beli (he had no bounty when he met the strawhats but earned one of 39 million at enies lobby for defeating many marines and gov agents his bounty increased after the defeat of dofflamingo) hes a young michievious prank loving lemmiwink (wood elf) from the new world he left his village in search of adventure (thats his excuse in reality he was banished becuz hes clumsy & often finds himself in dangerous situations becuz of this such as accidently falling overbord into the sea etc lol tho he always had a yearning to see the outside world but was too timid to leave of his own volition due to the dangers of the outside world but was ultimately happy about having the chance forced on himx). his dream is to explore the world & witness its wonders for himself so it was a goof thing he set out to sea lol in was in this way he ate the zoan df nezu nezu no mi, model...lemming! xD it allows him to transform into said rodent his physical strength in increased somewhat in this form but he obviously loses most of his strength when in his full animal form since their just big mice basically lol x3 he joined the crew shortly before they travelled to loguetown xD he joined shortly after the fall of arlong park he was at what he calls a "human-town" he was exploring n stuff unwittingly got stuck in a cannon n was blasted rite onto sanjis head lol they didnt know what to make of this wierd animal n were surprised he could talk luffy thought he was a monkey lol after a short convo he just ended up joining luffys crew (luffy-"wanna join my pirate crew?! whisk-ill have to think about it! *3 secs later* whisk-ok! xD which comically upset ussop sanji & zoro lol nami commented on it but didnt mind much cuz he's cute lol he was born w/the rare ability to transform (pecuilar to his people tho only few posses it) into anything he sees whether person animal or inanimate object (w/sum exceptions, i.e. he cannot change into the moon or air 4 example or into a person if he only sees them from a drawn picture no matter how accurate lol) when he does this a puff of powderlike substance resembling "pixie dust" appears and floats down! xD when he first met the strawhats he could only do this for 5 mins before reverting to his orignal form but after the timeskip he can now stay transformed for half an hr! x3 whenever in battle he dons his species distinctive silver resin helmet w/fire on top (which he inherited from his grandfather) he's an excellent archer (bow & arrows) but makes terrible baked goods (much to sanji's annoyance when he made dessert one night but luffy liked it anyways lolx) like all elfs he can communicate w/woodland creatures xD he can play the flute very well and is also a natural singer and poet he often performs for the amusement of the crew and sometimes makes fun of the others in a playful way which the others find hilarious unless its about them lol luffy likes his singing esp, chopper his flute playing and robin his poetry x3 despite this he isnt the crews muscian (just like w/nami not being the doctor even tho she has basic medical knowledge and ussop not being the shipwright even tho he did the repairs but they were sub-par at best tho lol he is also exceptionally good w/kenbonshoku haki & is proficient w/busoshoku haki he trained very hard during the timeskip making him well above average in archery & haki use (whereas b4 he was less than average by the measure of his people lol) despite his diminuitive size he is actually substantially stronger than several of the strawhats (such as marin, jackie, base form chopper, nami...ussop!) lol x3 when luffy first met him he mistaked him for monkey LOL xD to which he comically overeacted to lol hes notable for being the first "oddball" or non-human to join the strawhats lol he can usually be seen atop one of the strawhats heads or shoulder xD (usually luffy ussop nami zoro & sanjis chopper when hes big, robin franky & brook). he is nimble lithe flexible quick & agile but is also rather clumsy absent minded aloof & forgetful (much to the chagrin of those he indaverntently annoys lol) aside from this he is polite & well mannered esp to pretty girls lol hes easily able to noncholantly converse w/total strangers about random things even in awkard situations for which people call him "pleasantly wierd" lol x3 becuz of his natural comic relief qaulities & frequent cheeky quips the crew consider him to be the crews "ice-breaker" lol he rarely takes anything seriously n loves to goof around he doesnt like to make difficult decesions n prefers others to do things like that for him but is willing to overcome this for the sake of his nakama xD hes esp close w/luffy ussop brook & chopper plus the goofy goron minish & kikwi xD he eventually returns to burzee his homeland during an adventure w/his crew xD a running gag is that he is always mispronounces acquaintance names esp when he first meets them even if he has just heard their name lol (4 example he calls fullbody "foolhardy" jango "mango, tango, banjo etc" kizaru "kimaru, kisaru" buggy "muggy sluggy duggy boogi etc" smoker "poker bloker joker toker etc") xD which comically annoys them lol luffy is apt to remember these instead of their true names lmao when he first met luffy he accidently called him "doofy, goofy" & sanji "wanji banji & mangy" brook "book snook broker bocker" etc xD the girls constantly fawns over him which he doesnt like lol during the crews early adventures he was always surprised to see many humans in one place (such as logue town, whiskey peak, drum island, alabasta, jaya, water 7 etc) & amazaed at large things like laboon, dorry & broggy. kuma the shichibukai sent him to "monkey island" in the calm belt where he trained for two years on this island exists every kind of primate in the world & a tribe of humans who somewhat resemble various species of monkeys due to interbreeding w/primate minks lol x3 he learned of what happend to luffy n figured out his message n resolved to become stronger to help him reach one piece! his bday is december 17

joseph d. read aka "dread pirate joseph/dreadlocks joseph/feathered serpent" age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 393 million beri. he's the crews 3rd mate and he was born & raised on an island in the calm belt between the east blue & paradise. hes an original member of the strawhat pirates (joined b4 they entered the grandline and had a bounty of 19.3 million beri) he is the only other crew member to dress like a real world stereotypical scallywag (other being gill) but has a somewhat unqiue appearence due to being tall (6ft 5 ins) somehwhat lankey but is very lithe agile has a well toned body capable of easily jumping onto a 3 story building (even w/out his df powers) & has naturally rainbow colored hair in dreadlocks xD though he has been a pirate for over two decades already having been orphaned at an early age was picked up by a pirate captain to serve aboard his crew as the man could sense his potential becoming the young boys benefactor but was harsh & ordered him to do terrible things feeling he owed him & having no other choice obeyed reluctantly. becuz he had spent the majority of his life following "evil men" his dream is to follow a man worth following & believes luffy embodies the very essence of a "fine captain" & believes he will one day become pirate king. he ate the zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: deinonychus! he ate this df when he was in his early teens which he captain gave him to make him stronger/more useful. he earned his moniker in the east blue due to frightening appearence in df form & his actions of ruthlessly brutalizing, maiming & killing his enemies at the command of his former captain who used to be stronger than him. his epithet is "feathered serpent" due to his rare power. luffy ussop chopper franky & brook think its super awesome he can transform into a dinosaur! x3 despite being a carnivorous zoan df user he is actually vegetarain lol which annoyed sanji as he rejected the first dish he made for him lol so luffy ate it haha he complimented him on his exquisite veggie dish however sanji made specifically for him for the first time which made him like him! xD his main weapons are his teeth & claws tho he owns a flintlock & cutlass (tho they are mostly for show but he is proficient w/each lolx) after training for 2 years he can now expertly use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki n taught himself how to use shigan, soru, geppou & rankyaku all of which he is very skilled in due to his naturally strong legs further amplified by his df powers & has a particularly strong shigan becuz of his claws/haki. he was forced to walk the plank by his original captain & crew for disobeying orders by refusing to kill the thief gendry (who shortly afterwards also joins the strawhats by fate as it were) who stole from their ship while it was docked at a port town lol and for helping him escape but read was captured and tied up and forced to walk the plank and after he fell into the ocean he was swallowed by a sea monster (like a seaking sized ravenous eel) he ran into the strawhats after luffy inadvertently saved him by catching the sea monster which swallowed em lol he thanked luffy for saving him and asked them to help him find the pirates so they could save the port town they had come from cuz they were gonna atk it (w/out explaining much) they searched found em at the same town beat em had a big battle etc joseph's old crew was arrested by the marines w/only a few escaping including the captain this happened shortly before they reached loguetown lol so after this misadventure they had w/them he joined at luffy's invitation after joseph explained fully his connection to them lol xD x3 during his training he completely mastered his df (before this he was merely content to posses the power) kuma sent him back to little garden. he was also forced by nami n ussop to stay on the ship w/them in little garden lol xD he was unknown to baroque works becuz he was drunk n asleep w/the other strawhats while zoro fought the bounty hunters n when broggy came to the going merry he was in the bathroom so he didnt go w/ ussop & nami plus he was inside sleeping on his hammock when the others met mr. 2 lmao xD this proved very useful later on xD he fell into crocodiles kairoseki prison trap w/luffy n the others lol he wouldve drowned when the room flooded but keera saved him x3 he rode to alubarna on a pirate themed super spot billed duck xD he entered alubarna through the north gate pursued by mr. 6 who he beat up after an intense battle xD he was forbidden by nami to use gan fall's whistle due to his strength lol he wasnt on the going merry w/nami zoro chopper robin when lupe the speedy shrimp takes them to the sacrificial altar xD he & keera use a different gondola (w/a tropical warrior theme) to travel to upper yard they pick the ordeal of mist (keera's choice lolx) & encounter nue who they defeat after a difficult battle he & keera discovered w/during their battle w/nue that dials can be used as weapons (or more specifically incoporated into weapons to make them stronger) which they relayed to ussop at the camp fire briefing xD during the strawhats davyback fight agisnt the foxy pirates he participated in the donut race w/keera & lupe they made a tropical themed barrel boat dubbed the "Drunken Beach-Bum" xD it ranked the highest of the strawhat boats lol they came in fourth place xD due to his extreme atheticism, unparalled acrobatics (w/in the crew the time), speed agility & endurance esp in his hybrid form! xD he defeated tsubasa of cp9 which required his best effort & earned him a high 2nd bounty of 93 million beli! xD he was sent back to little garden by kuma much to the surprise & delight of dorry & broggy lol xD there he honed his animal instincts & was trained by the giants. he trained on little garden sparing w/the giants n fighting the many dinosaurs and surviving the harsh environment exponetially increasing his strength lol after two years went by he bid farewell to the giants & he came to the shaobody archipelago to begin his new adventures w/his crew x3 his bday is july 18

lawrence d. arthur/wart aka "toad oil/frog prince" age 34 douriki 340 bounty 90 million beri he's an amatuer but brilliant inventor and mechanics genius who goes by wart from the east blue and was born into a wealthy noble family but left because he disliked the restrictive highclass society he was born into and became apprenticed to a mechanic and eventually inherited the shop lol loves to tinker he builds steampunk inventions and crazy contraptions lol he joined the crew after a misadventure he had w/them in the town he was living in lol he ate the zoan df gero gero no mi, model: goliath bullfrog! xD he gives his atks frog themed names like "chief hopper", "flytrap", "dartmouth" & "toadstool" xD during the strawhats hiatus he learned to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he stands at 6.5 inches tall, unkempt brown hair, well toned w/an atheltic physique, a dark tan aviator hat & brown aviator jacket (he takes these off for battle), he always wears brown leather googles, brown fingerless gloves w/brass knuckle fittings, a forest green tanktop, blue pants, a limegreen/yellow scarf & black boots xD he invents many odd machines and weapons and uses various types steampunk guns for long range combat including a kairoseki netgun (which he stole from marines lol) and steampunk style flintlocks and rifles, for close quaters combat he uses a mechinized quater staff its length can be altered to extend or shorten, rigid and flexible as needed and even made into nunchuks and has kairoseki blunt ends on both sides and he later incoporates wapol metal into his staff & later uses electric dials incporated into it after skypiea. his fighting style revoles around using his frog legs to jump around to avoid his oppinets atks, spring from building to building and shoot from afar and counteratk and using his long elastic tongue as a whiplash and lasso to bind/contrict them lol he's distantly related to one of the roger pirates who bears his name. he has kind of an unspoken thing w/keera lol his bday is september 23

swansong d. gendry aka "beggar king" age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 398 million beli (originally 9.8 million beli) he was a sea-faring vagabond and former prince from the davnetry kingdom in the new world (the only kingdom ruled by members of the d. clan and for this reason disliked by the WG who have been wary of them for 400 years, his families sigil is a stylized regal white swan wearing a golden crown upon a blue field) who ended up in the east blue before joining the strawhats. he travelled w/his pet racoon boots whose been his companion for 15 years and a gift from his mother xD he joined during their brief time at loguetown shortly after luffy earned his 30 million beli bounty, he snuck aboard their ship the going merry shortly before they took off from loguetown, nonchalantly going thru their things and eating their food lmao luffy was amused by this n thinks hes funny then read saw him & was glad he got away from his old pirate crew safely seeing his newfound friend was safe. gendry asked if he could join them n luffy said ok xD at some point after he came to the east blue he stole two df's from underworld merchants giving one to boots & ate the special paramecia df supo supo no mi! (literally sponge sponge df making him a "sponge human" lol) xD this versatile df allows him to "absorb" any kind of inorganic material (such as steel, diamond, wood, stone, fire, water or electricity, he needs access to the substance in order to use it) & transform his body into that subtance which then acts as a logia ability for a limited time however it has limits such as he cannot control the substance only become it & cant stretch his body w/it, if the substance is a hard material such as metal the user can be dented or broken apart but will reform shortly afterwards, the only weaknesses this df has is the standard df weaknesses such as being submerged in water, kairoseki & busoshoku haki. his bag has various materials he can use like a rock, metal ore, wood etc even storage dials he got on skypiea for water & electricity which he got from aborbing eneru's atk & can now become a mini-eneru! xD eventually while in the wano country he gets his hands on kairoseki enabling him to become it & a df users worst nightmare! xD while on elbaf he also gets a small sample of the ponelglyph stone materal becoming the hardest substance on earth giving him an impenetrable defense! xD his dream is have to lifelong friends & restore his kingdom. before he joined the strawhats lol he never spent too much time in one place, sleeping wherever he felt like, often sneaking food while no was looking or oppurtinistically during a commotion usually caused by himself and or his pet racoon lol even getting by on "dine & dash" & begging for food lol xD tho he would often go w/out food for days lol he has big spikey dark blue hair is just under 6 ft tall has constant 5 oclock shadow and always has a sprig of wheat in his mouth many women think him very handsome tho he's exceptionally lazy xD he wears simple beige colored baggy pants tied w/a brown rope, a tarnished red unbuttoned jerkin, brown sandels & while on his travels always carries his staff w/a tan sack tied to it filled w/what little possessions he has lol despite this (or perhaps becuz of it) he is friendly easy going and easy to get along w/lol he is considered to be the "glue that holds them together" by the strawhats due to his natural charm and easily gets along w/all the members lol xD but as a child he used to be kind of an arroagant spoiled brat due to his entitled & privilaged lifestle lol ironically however his homeland of daventry kingdoms war and life as a hobo matured him and made him a much more pleasent & humble person n stuff lol upon meeting the strawhats he could alrdy utilize all 3 hakis (tho not to the degree luffy displays after his 2 year training w/rayleigh) which he learned to use instictively but didnt fully realize what these abilities are until later on, his epithet is "beggar king" not due to his ability to use haoshoku haki (also known as conquerers or kings haki)...lol but he was supposed to be king of daventry after the death of his kingly father but became a beggar instead lol xD 15 years before the strawhats reached the new world the daventry kingdom in the grandline (2nd half) was ruled by gendry's father (who was secretly supporting monkey d. dragon's emeging revolutionary army by funding them providing supplies and weapons as well as harboring them) and his wicked greedy uncle discovered this (maternal uncle), plotting to sieze the throne for himself he secretly informed the world government who sent marine troops & gov agents to put a stop to this treason which caused a long lasting war against the marines even tho they were aided by the revolutionaries gendrys father alrdy in ill health due to sickness (caused by gendry's uncle) was eventually pushed over the edge becuase of his peoples suffering and died becuz of it causing the queen to be overcome w/grief & w/no clear leader the royal army surrendered and the revolutionaries unsure of what to do in this crisis fled to fight another day, his uncle did this so he could take the crown and throne (as well as the royal amulet ring & sceptre lol) for himself which was supported by the world government, his mother the queen was excecuted for treason. only gendry himself & his sister escaped, she escaped w/the help of her father's most trusted solider & eventually joined the revolutionary army together & at some point the strawhats join them to retake the kingdom restoring his family to power. he escaped w/the assistance of his fathers faithful advisor (a portly kind wise good humored old man w/white hair) while the castle was being overrun w/marines forcing him to flee for his life & escaped to the east blue but his advisor died sometime after leaving him to fend for himself. he & boots were sent somewhere in the grandline by kuma and greatly improved his physical strength, skills and haki x3 the strawhats eventually help the revolutionaries take back his homeland & restore his family to the throne. like most of the strawhats he didnt earn a big bounty until after the strawhats raid on enies lobby xD his bday is may 8

boots aka "sly cooper/rocket raccoon" age 100 douriki 140/1400 bounty 110 thousand/424 million beli hes the pet raccoon of gendry who is actually an infamous thief known worldwide as "sly cooper" who always evaded detection, capture, a bounty poster w/a darkened obscured cloacked figure...a phantom figure w/a bounty. hes actually a half hylian half raccoon mink but always stays in his raccoon form xD he plays the part of a silly cheeky raccoon very well and comically crawls across peoples bodies when they try to catch him when he steals their food & makes funny noises lol in his base form he stands at 5 ft 8 ins tall, has messy brown w/a red mohwak, racoon ears, claws on his hands/feet, four fangs in his mouth & racoon tail! xD many years ago he drank an experimental rumbleball esque elixir created by dr. vegapunk and allowed him to transform into a full raccoon despite not it being his df power lol he ate the paramecia df shuwa shuwa no mi (japanese onomonopeia for the sound a train makes, piston piston fruit) making him a "piston human" well sorta xD this df allows him to create pistons for atks & propelling himself at high speeds for jumping, dodging etc & is how he earned his epithet as a raccoon & ate this df same time as gendry ate his lol years before the strawhats came to the new world he celebrated his fame, was drunk & careless stealing from gendry's castle & was caught by his father and guards who couldve had him killed as his guards desired and advisors advised but he spared his life lol touched by his mercy (honor amoung thieves thing) & in exchange for his services he would not see him harmed, he aided the king in his dealings w/dragon's revolutiinary army & eventually was given a mission to steal something top secret from mariejoa (the thing dofflamingo knows about, if the WG beleived he still had they would pursue him to the ends of the earth putting the strawhats in danger) it was a stormy night and he succeeded but it was found out it was missing he escaped mariejoa but was pursued by cp0 df users he fell into the sea making it look like an accident and was presumed dead as he did not surface from the raging waves and thus his legend came to an end...howver he was saved by the fishman revoultionary hack and his pet seaking who swallowed him preventing detection lol the item he retrieved was pricelss for dragon and furthered his goals. he befriended gendry keeping his real name, talents, powers etc relationship w/his kingdom vague and continued his service in secret some years his mother sensing trouble would soon come to the kingdom because of its connections w/dragon asked him to pose as a pet raccoon for her son's pet to keep gendry safe (also concealing his identity) in case things went south which it did years later when gendry's uncle betrayed them & helped him escape, live life on the streets & taught him basic thief skills lol he can use both normal hakis, he doesnt reveal he's actually a person until the strawhats come to the daventry kingdom and free it from the yoke of the world government etc his bday is february 5

keera aka "jungle bush" age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli she is a member of the strawhats & is from the jungle island of papnunu in the calm belt near the east blue shes of the papanunu tribe & is a warrior of her people. her dream is to "live the life of an honorable warrior". she is very beautiful & exotic she has dark eyes, dark brown hair, caramel tone skin, purple face paint w/tribal design, wears skirt made from green leaves accented by various types of flowers and wears various bras (one is made from animal skulls tied with twigs, another made of a coconut & the one she wears most often is a simple strap made of leopard skin!) she has a hair clip clamp made from bones from sum frightening animal in her hair w/various colored leaves for accessories and a necklace made from claws & fangs from sum beast she killed lol she also is always bearfooot xD despite this her feet are inexplicably nice n soft x3 she often has jungle debris in her wild untamed hair such as twigs leaves bugs etc giving her the after the moniker "jungle bush" xD which coincedently acurately describes her the pubic hair bewteen her legs lolz x3 during the hiatus she learned to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she she ate the paramecia df mushu mushu no mi (fungus fungus fruit, making her a "fungus human" xD) it gives her the ability to create mushrooms of varying sizes including very small to enormous! she can creat different kinds of funguses including ones for hiding in that look natural, making a fungus bridge or ladder, poisonous mushrooms and mushrooms w/other effects like temporary power boosts etc & even a mind control mushroom which sprouts on peoples heads lol she can sprout these mushrooms from her body to protect her from atks or from the ground & control them to atk & even sprout them on people (or inside to kill them yeesh!) to atk them in unique ways like releasing poisonous spores making them fall asleep etc xD some people are grossed out by her power but it fits her personality and looks lol she is perfectly comfortable burping farting scratching herself and pulling out her wedgies in public lol her panties are made of various animal skins (including leopard, boar, bear, lion etc) she has various tribal tattoos on her body she is very sexy and curvy has big boobs and a nice big round plump cute sexy butt lol :3 due to her exotic beauty, aluring sex appeal & skimpy jungle outfit she is almost constantly the object of sanji's girl crazy antics (flirting, drooling around her & romantic gestures etc) she became friends w/ the strawhats during a misadventure when they accidently entered the calm belt when the going merry was on the seaking it sneezed and sent them flying to her homeland after their adventures there she helped them leave the calm belt it was only after this when they realize she couldnt get back lol xD so she joined their crew by default hahahahaha all people from papanunu island have tannish skin color of various shades. she was eager to explore the jungle of little garden (x10 bigger plus w/more prehistoric animals) so she went w/luffy n vivi x3 she was unknown to baroque works cuz she was snoozing away happily w/the other strawhats while on whiskey peak n got seperated from luffy n vivi while eagerly exploring little garden lol she was taking a dump when the others met mr. 2 lmao this came in handy later cuz she wasnt captured x3 while traversing the desert in alabasta she rode on eyelashes w/nami n vivi lol :3 she was w/sanji & chopper when the strawhats split up while being chased by smoker xD she sneaked into rain dinners w/sanji n helped beat up a bananwani! x3 she also rescued joseph from drowning lol she rode a tropical themed super spot billed duck to alubarna x3 she entered the city through the south gate she was purused by miss mothers day whom she defeated it was a heated fight but she prevailed x3 when the strawhats were bathing in the royal palace she was alrdy fully nude lol while nami flashed, she mooned the guys tehe x3 her bounty doesnt do her justice x3 she was forbidden by nami to use the armour ojisan's whistle lol she was w/luffy sanji ussop & read when the others were taken to the altar in upper yard she fights the priest nue "lady of the mist" w/read (same time as luffy etc fight the satori the dango man!) in her area & struggled to defeat her. she & read discovered w/during their battle w/nue that dials can be used as weapons (or more specifically incoporated into weapons to make them stronger) which they told to ussop during the camp fire briefing x3 when the strawhats split up on upper yard she travelled w/read & lupe (much to sanji's chagrin until nami asked him to stay w/her he was haiiiii nami-swaaan mellorine mellorine!x) her group were the only ones who manages to stay together they fought a group of shandians & enforcers x3 they made their way to shandra the ancestral city of the shandians w/robin zoro wiper gan fall etc there they fought the giant python nola master of the sky! xD however it knocked them all out unconcious until eneru was alrdy aboard the great golden ark maxim lol then they partied w/the strawhats n stuff n left skypiea n landed in the marine fortress of navarone! xD she escaped the going merry w/jon they entered the marine base n dressed up as the maintenance crew xD during the strawhats davyback fight agisnt the foxy pirates she participated in the donut race w/read & lupe they made a tropical themed barrel boat dubbed the "Drunken Beach-Bum" xD it ranked the highest of the strawhat boats lol they came in fourth place xD when she reached the judicial island enies lobby she fought to get robin back w/his crew she defeated many marines gov agents & guards there she was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 she fought the marines during the buster call which earned her bounty afterwards. she was sent to kumate island in the east blue where she was trained by their strongest warriors lol she trained on kumate island w/the cannablistic ihabitants lol after two years went by she bid farewell to them & he came to the shaobody archipelago to begin her new adventures w/the crew x3 her bday is august 31

benjamin d. tuskegee/tusk aka "the sabertooth/beast king/"king of the beasts/noble savage" age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri he's a human from little garden who was raised by dory & broggy lol he was born in the grandline to an arisocratic family but he became stranded on the prehistoric island after the cruise ship his parents were on was capsized by a storm and washed ashore when he was little and was unconcious he wouldve been killed by a dinosaur if broggy hadnt saved him lol he was raised by the giants who trained him and considers them his parents xD he stands at 6.5 ft tall w/a well muscled physique as he has a thick muscular neck/traps, well defined chest w/a 6 pack and muscular shoulders and arms and legs making him the most physically imposing of the human strawhats, he has unkempt brown hair, a light tan , warpiant on his cheeks (two symetrical green lines on either side), a large scar over his right eye & pronouced canines w/a fang protruding from his right upper lip & a fang from his left lower lip (a result of his lifestyle), an x shaped scar on the left side of his chest, he wears a strange mixture of fancy and primitive clothing lol he has a predator tooth earring on his left ear & chocker necklace of fangs but wears a red tie and a loincloth over polka dot boxers lol he has a few tribal esque tattoos and bands of fur on his wrists and ankles xD when he met the strawhats he acted like he was wild and spoke primitively then when he got asked a question he spoke normally comically upsetting nami ussop and sanji zoro was mildly irritated and luffy thought it was funny lol despite his appearence he is actually quite distinguished in his speech and mannerisms esp when dining lolz and can read xD he is clever and can survive in the most inhostipable environments and has op surival skills despite growing up on a prehistoric island fighting dinosaurs and other beasts all day he is suprisingly refined, intelligent and has superior survival skills than his captain xD he can use all 3 hakis as he was taught by dorry and broggy (only the basics when he met the strawhats) who also trained him in fighting w/weapons, unarmed combat and the honorable way of the elbaf warrior! he uses a spear w/a kairoseki spearhead he ate the ancient zoan df neko neko no mi, model: sabertooth tiger! (aka smilodon, a very large prehistoric big cat w/large protruding dagger like teeth, slightly shaggy fur along his back & upper forelegs w/something of a mane on its head & a fairly short tail)! in his this form he is very large heavy bodied and muscular yet atheltic w/light orangish tan fur w/black stripes and spots w/a tappering mane running along his back. he has completely mastered his df having it for most of his life and is ferocious in battle he has a very aggressive fighting style using his brute strength claw slashes and bites to maul his opponent and is a master spearman he was taught the attack "elbaf spear" by the giants but didnt master it until after two years of training courtesy of kuma xD his bday is july 11

doran aka "gray fox" age 31 douriki 930 bounty 193 million beli hes a former desert bandit and a highly skilled lackidasical thief w/a love of money (which makes him get along swimmingly w/nami & the laidback gendry lolx) from the desert kingdom of alabasta lol his dream is to amass a grand fortune all the while going on an unfortgettable adventure lol xD he joins the strawhat pirates after they save his country from crocodile becuz he befriended them helped in their goal since he was alrdy a criminal to begin w/anyway n stuff lol they ran into him in the sandora desert when he was being pursued by baroque works agents mr.12 and miss saturday lol they were easily defeated by luffy zoro and sanji xD he revealed the reason they were after him is becuz he learned the secret of crocodile when he was at rainbase while stealing from him overheard a conversation he was having w/miss all sunday (nico robin) he got found out cuz he sneezed lmao this alerted mr.0 and miss all sunday to his presence so he fled and crocodile after being unable to find him he dispacthed the two nearest frontier ranked agents w/a group of millions agents in pursuit to kill him xD this plan was foiled by the strawhats lol afterwards he introduced himself as a master thief and that he couldnt standby and watch criminals run amok in his homeland lol xD this was somewhat ironic since he is one himself so all the strawhats did that hand waving thing w/a sweat drop on the back of their heads w/the abrupt one piece sound lol x3 he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi, model: coyote! xD he is highly acrobatic flexible lithe dexterous (plus ambidextrous) quick and agile an excllent climber and is very stealthy xD and can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki (timeskip) he dresses like scar when he is in lior (fma 2003 versionx) and uses twin alabastan daggers (reminescent of real world ancient persian daggers) as his weapons which he is remarkably skilled w/as well a dart stick w/3 poisons all of which he is immune to, one causes temporary paralysis (orange), the other induces sleep (purple) while his most dangerous poison is fatal (green) which he only uses a last resort in dangerous situations, and he also has a tan sachel strapped around his chest and hanging on his left side. many women find him quite handsome lol he has a vertical scar the right side of his face and messy dark gray hair tan skin tone and wears golden earrings on his left ear. his thieving tendencies silver tongue and love of money earned him his epithet "gray fox" even tho hes a coyote! xD his enemies are usually surprised or comment that he really can transform into a "gray fox" which comically annoys him as he comically yells that he's a desert coyote! LMAO x3 he is crafty sneaky and prefers to due things by stealth when he is up to no good and in public uses his brilliant social skills to get what he wants or out of trouble as he is gifted w/a silver tongue plus a sharp one (he frequently makes witty quips to his friends and enemies) lol xD he also uses a versatile set of tools in his erhem...shady endeavors lol like lockpicks, pachinko (w/slingshot, useful for knocking out targets and distractions), smoke bombs, grappling hooks, caltrap etc he is also quite the ladies man and almost immediately hit on nami and vivi which flattered them annoyed sanji and made luffy laugh lol xD he also has connections w/the black market (kuma had in fact sent him to an island controlled by a criminal organization) which later comes in handy to the strawhats when they are in the new world. his bday is march 20

gillette d. harper/gill aka "left hook" age 62 douriki 16200 bounty 462 million beli he is the crews quatermaster & fills the crews "badass old guy" position xD he's a former pirate captain (he quit 40 years ago having started when he was 15 & ended when he was 20, this is why he isnt considered a supernova as his bounty had been that high w/out changing for several decades, many years ago he met & befriended roger & his crew :3 luffy reminds him of that "magificient man"). his dream is to the sail the seas w/his nakama to see the end of the grandline as a pirate which he is now accomplishing by following luffy. he is from paradise (grandline 1st half) & met gold roger & his crew on two occassions and later remarks to luffy he reminded him of a "truly great pirate". by the time he met luffy n crew he lived on jaya on the outskirts of mock town in the jungle in a hut (made from the remnants of his crews ship) he uses haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is the most knowledgable about the world in general w/in the crew and often gives wise advice to his young crewmates. he is considered a genius when it comes to combat and can quite easily figure out an opponents weaknesses & strengths in battle to his advantage even when he was a young man he has since honed this ability and is sharp of mind. due to being an old school pirate he has mastered the basics of navigation, medical care, shipsteering, shipwright carprentry, cooking, outdoor survival, singing & can even play the fiddle as well as swordsmanship & marksmanship making him a swiss army knife pirate! xD he lost his left hand in his youth during a tragic battle at sea but later replaced it w/a short-sword sized kairoseki harpoon-like weapon which can be extended and even shot out like a harpoon gun & pulled back into place (this was his weapon of choice before he lost his crew & later modified it), as well as losing part of his right leg which was replaced w/a kairoseki peg leg xD his other weapons include a handheld double barrel mini shotgun. he wears a black eyeptach over his right eye (which comically upsets people when they ask about it as he reveals to them he still has both his eyes lol his reason for doing so is becuz it fits well w/his missing hand/leg & "looks cool" lol this annoyed nami sanji ussop & zoro but amused luffy chopper & whisk etc x) but he does have a vertical scar there, he also has a variety of harpoon guns from his old pirating days. he is capable of holding his breathe underwater for two hrs (after which he needs least two minutes to breathe to do it again lol) one of his hobbies is swimming (he would often help cricket & the monkeys in diving for sunken treasure he found quite alot for them). he lost all of his crewmates during the same battle that he lost his right arm & left leg this incident severely traumitized demoralized & discouraged him to the point that he quit being a pirate (however he never lost his unique charm wit & laidback attitude) he stands at 6.1 ft tall, has a thick muscular neck, he has shaggy medium gray hair (used to be black) & dresses similar to will turner in potc worlds end x3 in his youth he was described as very handsome charming easy going energetic & fit by his fan girls & likes to recount his glory days to his younger crewmates haha even in his later years many women still find him attractive esp for an older man & he is still in great shape! xD he was well on his way to becoming a great pirate but eventually bit off more than he could handle due to his luffy-esque reckless abandon & carefree relaxed attitude which resulted in his downfall & the death of his crew forever scaring him (until healed by the strawhatsx)...he drank himself into a stupor everyday he wasnt nearly as strong sharp or skilled as he used to be despite this he was still very much feared throughout jaya & anyone who insulted or messed w/him (such as mocking him for losing his crew etc) very soon regreted doing so lol he has a fierce temper when annoyed lol (this is greatly lessened during his time w/luffy n crew as well as gaining back his former confidence & bravado) deep down a very loyal caring noble & warm man he believed no one should ever abandon their dreams but the loss of his crew came w/the loss of his drive. when bellamy n the others mocked luffy zoro & nami he stood up for them n told them to follow their hearts desire which caused those jerks to remain silent due to fearing him the strawhats admired him for this but he was half asleep for most of the drama lol x3 this caused him to be noticed by two high level bounty hunters who recognized him (who otherwise wouldnt of lol) after he left the bar he was followed by the bounty hunters, nami accompanied by luffy n zoro inquired about this man in town after leaving the bar n learned the truth about him they also overheard that two big time bounty hunters (from the new world, only targeting 100 million beli + bounties) were on vacation in mock town nami realized the older man who stood up for them was in trouble (learning that he was once a famed pirate w/a bounty over 200 million!) so they found out where he lived (an old shack made from the ruins of his crews ship) n quickly made their way to around where he lived they saw him being confronted by the bounty hunters after sum heated words (they were throwing some shade & mocking him) & an intense scuffle the pair of bounty hunters backed off due to respect for luffy who exhibited haoshoku haki w/out realizing it n left after saying they didnt wanna waste time w/sum old has-been/"washed up old man" anyway n only came to the that part grandline to relax lol after a brief convo luffy then offered him a position in his crew which brought the man to a tearful acceptance! x3 it only took one trip to carry everything he owned to the merry go lol xD (he eventually comes back to live here after the strawhats disband) he then journeyed w/them to mont blanc crickets (him plus the monkeys n crews were one of his few friends...which is actually alot due to the large crews lol!) & to skypiea! xD he is esp close w/chopper becuz he believes he has inherited his old crewmate's will. during his two years of training he reagained much of his former strength & audacity! x3 he is a very reliable person as he is easily capable of defeating sum1 of rob lucci's level ( from two years ago x) becuz of his similar past w/brook the two get along very well being able to find solace in one another (this is called empathy) despite the big age difference lol brook see's him as a kid still lmao xD he is very protective of his new crewmates & resolved that he will never lose another friend in battle ever again. he has a single picture of himself w/his old crew which he keeps hanged up in his room on the sunny he also still has his old logbook recounting his adventures w/his deceased friends bounty posters in the pages which corresponds to when each joined. his original crew consisted of 21 individuals including himself, the youngest of the crew was a cabin girl named ellia who if still alive would be 49. he keeps the picture in his room on the strawhats ship. when the strawhats arrived on angel beach shortly after they met conis & her father he informed his new crewmates he'd be swimming in the cloud sea n he accidently ended up on upper yard lol so he got seperated from them not knowing where they were & their circumstances xD he didnt meet back up w/them until everybody came back to the going merry when chopper was nursing gan fall n his pegasus back to health lol x3 he partied w/his crew n the wolves in upper yard & went w/nami sanji ussop gan fall & pierre! xD when eneru appeared before the crew aboard the merry go he attacked him after he shocked sanji (w/his mere presence & then electricity!) then this stuff happened (enel-"pathetic mortal thats his punishment for daring to attack God!, gill-"hey earlobs brat! idk what yur momma fed u, but yur no god! yur just a df user w/a oversized ego!", enel- *glares* "insolent old man, oblivion awaits you...die!" *then he fired a powerful lightning attack which gill dodged then counteratked!) he correctly deduced that enel was simply a logia df user having attained the power of lightning & managed to graze his upper shoulder w/his kairoseki harpoon (enel forsaw the potential damage n moved just in time before his throat was cut lol) but enel retaliated by using a far stronger lightning attack on him than him he used on sanji & ussop temporarily incapacitating him xp however he was the first to recover and he helped sanji n ussop rescue nami enel was threatened by him due to his kairoseki weaponry & haki so he used one of his most powerful lightning attacks on him twice which incapaciated him xD he was shortly after rescued by ussop while enel was busy repairing the ark he regained conciousness again & stayed w/the strawhats then luffy beat enel rang the bell partied n left skypeia lol he boarded the rocketman w/the rest of the crew when he reached the judicial island enies lobby he fought to get robin back w/his crew he defeated many marines gov agents & guards there he was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 he fought the marines during the buster call which earned him a higher bounty. while at shakkis bar he was quite interested being from the same generation as roger lol he helped defeat the first pacifista n stuff plus the Px-9 w/the others then he was sent by kuma to an island in the grandline for training. his bday is september 28

thomas newgate aka "the hedgehog" age 30 douriki 14940 bounty 294 million beri (original 94 million beli) he's a half human half hedgehog mink from sphinx island and is related to the legendary pirate edward newwgate aka whitebeard (like his grandnephew or something) tho they've never met lol he didnt even know he's part mink until he came to zou lol he has a rivalry w/jaguar xD he met the strawhats becuz he was alseep in his small fishing boat when the knockup stream sent his small sailing vessel upwards w/the going merry they tried to warn him but he didnt wake up and got a rude wake up call lol on his homeland he was something of a peacekeeper protecting the villagers from badguys lol he left sphinx island to meet whitebeard but got lost ended up in paradise lol after helping the strawhats on skypeia he ending up joining their crew. he remarked how crazy the knock up stream journey was & attempted to leave once they reached sky island after introducing himself queing the one piece noise comically annoying half the crew lol he ate he stands at 6 ft tall, well toned, light brown hair which is spikey, two short braided strands looped together on the right side of his head and hair tied into a spikey pontytail at the end widening as it gets lower, two gold band earrings on his left ear, sharp black fingernails. he wears a forest green bandana on his head, navy blue vest (w/whitebeards childhood symbol on the back in exposing his chest w/various small scars, brown leather wristbands w/metal studs, tan pants tied w/a red sash and civilian shoes. he has mastered life return plus busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (his forte) allowing him manipulate his hair in ways that would make kumadori of the cp9 green w/envy lol using this ability he further spikes his hair and grows it down his back (similar to edward weeble) and can make it hard w/life return and harden it further w/haki as well as making it soft & bouncy to repel atks via life return as well as extending his hair & shaping in into forms & weapons, due to his hedgehog mink heritage he use electro, can curl himself into a ball w/his spikey hair being defensive & offensive and roll around at highspeeds propelling himself in any direction hence his epithet lol he uses haki to see wheres he's going. when the strawhats first saw him do this they assumed hes's a df user but he explained how isnt so they had the sweatdrop on back of head and waved their hands saying its easier to just say he is rofl xD he also uses kairoseki tonfas to pound enemies which also double as guns and sticks his arms out wheeling around firing at enemies and bowling them over giving him a unique fighting style. his bday is june 17

jaguar d. bart aka "jaguar of the vines" age 28 douriki 14960 bounty 396 million beri hes a half human half jaguar mink (becuase of this he is often mistaken for a tuffle lol) from the south blue who travelled to the grandline as a pirate to get treasure, adventure and to join a pirate crew lol hes the crews shipguard due to his versatile ability and later gets two helpers lol xD he met the strawhats at skypiea in upperyard he met luffy n liked him he was surprised he also had "d" in his name & robin (both but at different times lol) who was surprised he belonged to the jaguar family & is related to saul whom he knows of slightly, he was able to reach skypiea by using his vines shooting them downwards into the ground which took root and kept producing them until he reached the white white sea xD he briefly fought enel who was intrigued he could use electricity based atks but noted they are inferior to his and lost. he has an x shaped scar on the right side of his forehead, has a black triple ringed tattoo on his left upper arm, he has spikey brown hair reaching just below his neck, very muscular and tone, stands at 6.1 ft tall, cat-like fangs, clawed hands and feet, a jaguar-like ears & tail (sometimes wrapped around his waist), wears a fang necklace, a black spotted dark yellow balaclava around his waist, tan pants wears no shirt but a green vest & brown sandals. becuase of his mink heritage he can use electro, he ate the paramecia df noki noki no mi (aka the vine vine df, making him a "vine human", the df is a light green watermelon w/dark green swirls) a highly versatile & unique df; it allows him to produce & manipulate dark green thorny vines from his body, the vines are as hard as stone and regrow immediately when cut (however each vine has a limit of regrowth) & are fire resistant (not immune, aces & akainu's df power can incenerate his vines unless coated w/haki), the vines can grow from any part of his body & each can extend up to 150 meters & then another vine can grow from the other up to 150 meters, can be lengthed or shortned (allowing him to pull himself upwards) have a variety of uses, such as them as ropes for climbing, swinging, constricting opponents etc multiple vines can sprout from other vines, he has various unique ways of using them such as shooting from his hands to choke an enemy or shoot them at his enemies wrist/tie them then quickly retracting his vines to headbutt or full force double kick them in the chest! xD he can control these vines even if seperated from his body (for a limited time), utility-wise he uses "vine letters" (for written messages), defensely make "vine barbed wire" (on walls, ships etc for defense), offensively he can wrap his arms in vines making a "vine spike" as creating a mass of vines around his arms stretching far them out & using them to thrash enemies, create a "vine sword", "vine spear" & "vine ball & chain" (he creates a tangle of vines like a tangela covered w/thorns connected to intertwining vines acting as chain links), "vine snakes" (including a giant one, he forms his vines into snake shapes/features), "vine tentacles" (vines sprout from the ground shaped like large octopus tentacles & crush the target, awakened df atk) & cover himself in "vine armour" giving him a "plant monster form" and is immune to the thorn punctures from his vines & all spikes (unless imbued w/haki or made of kairoseki), after his "awakening" he can create poisnois vines (which he is immune to) & can create vines from the surrounding environment, create walls & domes of vines, even create large thorny beanstalk like vines that can reach upwards of 1000 meters & control their growth style, direction, he can channel his electro & haki into his vines simultaneosly combined w/the poisonous vines making this an esp deadly combo! he is impulsive yet a deep thinker, very clever, brawler and always has a witty comeback lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki aside from his df he has a thorn/rose themed flintlock that is a sidearm but is usually just a for show xD unlike most of the other strawhats he doesnt hesitate to kill his enemies when necessary (such as his friends being threatened like w/what lucky roo did when luffy was a kid) as he is a true pirate to the core! his bday is january 24

kite aka "the olympian" age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million he's a plumaren from a sky island north of skypiea named mount olympus. he came to skypiea seeking adventure and treasure lol he befriends nami when she was off on her own and later luffy. he stands at 6 ft tall, blonde hair and is always smiling he ate the logia df kumo kumo no mi (cloud cloud fruit) making him a "cloud human" xD he can become intangible due to his cloud body and produce/control & make things from clouds & even maniuplate natural clouds (he can eventually manipulate the weather to a certain using this ability when "awakened") which he can also "harden" & produce the types of cloud seen in the white seas (like making an area filled w/sea cloud or making island cloud platforms for climbing & an eisen sword & etc) his df & atks are similar to smoker's but unlike his isnt toxic to breathe in lol he can also use it to make a small rideble cloud that flies him around super fast & even big clouds for lots of people but the bigger the cloud the slower it will fly xD his most common atk is called "cloud nine" lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki being the first in the crew who alrdy knew both before joining and is one of the stronger member he befriends luffy and the crew during their adventure on skypiea and luffy asks him to join which he accepts lol his bday is february 8

zeshin aka "twin blade" age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 298 million beli he is a shandian swordsman who uses nitoryu style he can use mantra (kenbonshoku haki) & mana (busoshoku haki) which he learned during his two year training both expertly. he joined after their adventure in skypiea, he has big spikey brown hair, slightly darker tan skin than wyper & various red and green tribal tattoos on his arms and shoulders he dresses in a manner similar to other shandians, wears a necklace made of cloud wolf fangs and a gold earring on his right ear. he wears the skates shandians use for transportation but made with kairoseki equiped w/ two jet dials per skate allowing him move extremely fast he uses two swords; a meitou ryo wazamono katana named "namikaze" (lit. "wind wave") w/a unique atk called "sora odori" (lit. dancing sky) which works similar to rankyaku but releases a flurry of blasts & a famous saber from the st. bliss kingdom called "slyph" which is on par w/cavendishes durandol. he is a highly skilled swordsman (even zoro respects his prowess) esp considering he is self taught he greatly admires zoro's skills. his relationship w/ness is similar to sanjis & zoros lol xD he likes keera's fashion sense & vice versa! xD he is pretty chill honest to a fault honorable in battle always sparring his opponents loves a challenging sword fight and doesnt have issues folloing orders lol  
when the merry go landed in the g-8 marine base he escaped w/ness & marin but were caught shortly after zoro as they didnt even know about marines lol xD he participated in the donut race around w/ness & marin they got third place lol xD their 3 person waver esque boat w/a waterfowl theme equiped w/5 jet dials & named "Blue Sea Birdy" which was ranked higher than luffys ussops & zoros x3 when he lost his memories he comically argued n fought w/ness almost constantly lol n didnt trust marin either xD when they arrived at water 7 he went exploring w/his fellow sky isanders! xD at enies lobby he defeated many marines gov agents & guards there he was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 he fought the marines during the buster call which earned him his bounty. when the strawhats arrived at thriller bark the skyislanders formed their own exploration party they fought many zombies their initial reaction was perhaps the most strange (indifference) becuz being from skypieas they had no prior knowledge of what a "zombie" actually is lol until marin remembered sumthing she read about them in a book about various types of monsters (including but limited to zombies vampires werewolves mummies ghosts walking skeletons etc the same one ussop was reading x) which she found as a lil kid on angel beach which came from the blue sea via knockup stream! xD upon this revaltion they had the following reactions (zeshin was freaked out lol ness was intimidated but knew there must be sumway of defeating them while marin was estatic xD) he was seperated from ness n marin & ran into dartz the "dark magician" man lol whom he defeated xD he along w/his fellow skyislanders helped beat oz & moriah when kizaru kuma sentoumaru came w/pacifista he helped beat the PX-1 then the axe guy came w/2 more so he helped defeat the PX-9 w/jojo keera lupe gill ness marin & grady shortly afterwards he was sent to the wano country in the new world for swordsmanship training x3 his bday is august 22

ness aka "billy goat's gruff" age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 190 million he is a former loyal bilkan enforcer (though technically still loyal & a bilkan! xD) who ate the zoan df ushi ushi no mi, model...alpine goat! xD which luffy ussop chopper & brook think is amazing! lol being a goat-man he feels a strong connection w/chopper due to their similar animal kinship & the bond that developed between them fighting gedatsu xD he is 6 ft tall and during his two year training became well muscled, face more angular w/a strong jaw and grew out his naturally grey hair, he wears white robes has long goat like ears & has goat horns on his head lol his real name is nessius lol his weapons of choice are two axe dials, an impact dial & waver skates equipped w/jet dials, he can also use busoshoku haki (his forte) & kenbonshoku haki. after gedatsu is defeated by him & chopper he takes his jet dials lol & also takes ohm's eisin dial equiping it to a metal shaft (w/the bottom made of kairoseki) turning it into a versatile spear he named edolas! xD he served under eneru after his takeover but he helps chopper defeat gedatsu after which the two bond lol but is easily defeated by ohm lol he can use mantra (kenbonshoku haki) & after his 2 year training he can use busoshoku haki & becomes stronger! xD he joined the crew same time as zeshin & marin even though at first they didnt like eachother n argued back n forth esp when he admitted to defeating (tho he only knocked them out) many of his shandian brethen lol but nami came up from behind them n hit em both on the heads making them stop being immature lol x3 his relationship w/zeshin is similar to sanjis & zoros lol xD he was excited when he got a bounty due to his actions at eneis lobby believing 19 million beli is alot due to the difference between beli & extol lol until he was told its not very much xD when the merry go landed in the g-8 marine base he escaped w/zeshin & marin but were caught shortly after zoro as they didnt even know about marines lol xD he participated in the donut race around w/zeshin & marin they got third place lol xD their 3 person waver esque boat w/a waterfowl theme equiped w/5 jet dials & named "Blue Sea Birdy" ranked the 2nd highest of the strawhat boats x3 he participated in the roller ring & daruma mountain race. when the he lost his memories he comically argued & fought w/zeshin due to their opposing sides but still likes marin lol he was w/the strawhats (except ussop & sanji) when they confronted the cp9 in iceburgs office he was easily defeated by blueno & lucci who made a joke about eating him for dinner cuz he (lucci) is a leopard & ness is a goat which freaked him out lol xD when he reached the judicial island enies lobby he fought to get robin back w/his crew he defeated many marines gov agents & guards there he was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 he fought the marines during the buster call which earned him his bounty afterwards he sailed back to water 7 (half way) aboard the going merry n partied the galley-la pool w/everybody in the city of water he was also w/the others when they met garp & co. and escaped from him using the thousand sunny's coup de burst! xD xD when the strawhats arrived at thriller bark the skyislanders formed their own exploration party they fought many zombies their initial reaction was perhaps the most strange (indifference) becuz being from skypiea they had no prior knowledge of what a "zombie" actually is lol until marin remembered sumthing she read about them in a book about various types of monsters (including but limited to zombies vampires werewolves mummies ghosts walking skeletons etc the same one ussop was reading x) which she found as a lil kid on angel beach which came from the blue sea via knockup stream! xD upon this revaltion they had the following reactions (zeshin was freaked out lol ness was intimidated but knew there must be sumway of defeating them while marin was estatic xD) before long ness reunited w/marin but they were confronted by the giant fruegel whom they beat together lol he along w/his fellow skyislanders helped beat oz & moriah. when kizaru kuma sentoumaru came w/pacifista he helped beat the PX-1 then the axe guy came w/2 more so he helped defeat the PX-9 w/jojo keera lupe gill zeshin marin & grady shortly afterwards he was sent to sum distan island in the grandline lol after the two year hiatus it is revealed he had grown out his hair which is a tuft of white-ish grey messy/spikeish hair & grew light five oclock shadow xD his bday is april 29

skylark d. marin aka "featherweight" age 19 douriki 550 bounty 105 million beri shes a skypiean adventurer turned pirate lol she has light blue hair streaked w/pink n wears idk cool girly clothes n accesories x3 she ate the hane hane no mi; the feather feather df making her a feather human! xD her df ability allows her to create feathers from her body (she can coat herself in them as well for defense) & fire them at high speeds rapidly (she has an atk called "feather gun"), as well as grow wings allowing her to fly but since she alrdy has wings she just gets bigger wings/flying power lol she can make the feathers hard & via haki make them as hard as steel or make the feathers cushiony to repel attacks, she can create a "feather sword" & "feather staff" which she uses in close quaters combat & wears milky dials on her shoes allowing her manueverable flight w/out her df enhanced wings. during the strawhats hiatus she learns kenbonshoku haki (her forte) & busoshoku haki. shortly after the strawhats came to the white white sea she was rescued by sanji from a large skyfish while she was swimming lol she has the traditional skypiean hair antenna on her head & small wings x3 despite the usual timidness prevalent to her people she loves adventure & longed to travel the world seeing new sights & experiencing new exciting things! xD so she asked if she could join their crew to which they all eagerly (esp sanji! lol) agreed! :3 - this was after luffy beat enel she isnt a very good swimmer but loves it anyway lol however shes exceptionally talented w/the clarienet! x3 she also had a crush on wiper (much to chagrin lol) & when he attacked the strawhats she commented on how brave & strong he is which comically upset the others esp nami ussop & chopper! xD she played w/them on angel beach when she found out they entered illegally (she was using their shower when they came to heavens gate) she stayed w/conis & pagaya whom shes alrdy friends w/lol her parents were killed by enel for speaking out agaisnt him when she was a pre-teen she later travelled to gan falls house n stayed there until the three skypieans left to help the strawhats x3 when the merry go landed in the g-8 marine base he escaped w/ness & zeshin but were caught shortly after zoro as they didnt even know about marines lol xD she participated in the donut race around w/ness & zeshin they got third place lol xD their 3 person waver esque boat w/a waterfowl theme equiped w/5 jet dials & named "Blue Sea Birdy" it was ranked the 2nd highest of the strawhat boats x3 she participated in the roller ring and daruma mountain race when she lost her memories she was estatic that she was on the blue sea lol she got along well w/ness but zeshin didnt trust her lol when they went to water 7 she went exploring w/her fellow sky islanders! x3 she was w/the strawhats (except ussop & sanji) when they confronted the cp9 in iceburgs office she was easily defeated by kalifa when he reached the judicial island enies lobby he fought to get robin back w/her crew he defeated many marines gov agents & guards there she was present when robin declared she wanted to be saved by luffy n crew x3 he fought the marines during the buster call which earned her bounty afterwards she sailed back to water 7 (half way) aboard the going merry n partied the galley-la pool w/everybody in the city of water she was also w/the others when they met garp & co n escaped from him using the thousand sunny's coup de burst! xD xD when the strawhats arrived at thriller bark the skyislanders formed their own exploration party they fought many zombies their initial reaction was perhaps the most strangely (indifference) becuz being from skypieas they had no prior knowledge of what a "zombie" actually is lol until marin remembered sumthing she read about them in a book about various types of monsters (including but limited to zombies vampires werewolves mummies ghosts walking skeletons etc the same one ussop was reading x) which she found as a lil kid on angel beach which came from the blue sea via knockup stream! xD upon this revaltion they had the following reactions (zeshin was freaked out lol ness remained indifferent knowing there must be sumway of defeating them while marin was estatic xD) before long marin reunited w/ness but they were confronted by the giant fruegel whom the beat together lol she along w/her fellow skyislanders helped beat oz & moriah. when kizaru kuma sentoumaru came w/pacifista she helped beat the PX-1 then the axe guy came w/2 more so she helped defeat the PX-9 w/jojo keera lupe gill ness zeshin & grady shortly afterwards she was sent to an island in the calm belt for training. her bday is may 11

wyper aka "demon warrior" age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri he's the strongest warrior of shandora and the descendent of calgara after teaming up w/luffy they come to respect eachother and is asked to join the crew which he accepts he has extreme durability and pain tolerence he is a master of sky warfare and using dials his main weapons are a burn blade and a burn bazooka! he wears a large square tribal mask /bull horns and uses skates w/jet dials to fast movement and a yellow shield w/red tribal symbols to block atks he also a water gun (a customized pistol equipped w/a water dial & jet dial it shoots high pressured water bullets), an impact dial and even a reject dial (very rarely used) and a kairoseki bo-staff equipped w/thunder dials which emit electricity. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (his forte). he is tall muscular and has various red and green tribal tattoos and a dark brown mohawk but grew his hair out long past his shoulders. he is one of the cres main fighters he is a serious person and initially flustered by the antics of luffy ussop and chopper etc lol but becomes used to it and laughs /his crew xD he is dependable and a natural leader. his bday is august 18

nova aka "feral savage" age 16 douriki 1600 bounty 108 million beri he's the younger brother of wyper making him a descendent of calgara and is a shandian boy from the hidden cloud village near upperyard he is of average height/build for his age and looks like a kid when he meets the strawhats but undergoes a growth spurt during the two year training becoming much taller and muscular like a man shocking the crew who barely recognized him on shaobody! he is extremely skilled in manna (name busoshoku haki in sky islands). xD he stands at 6.1 ft tall w/a lean muscular build, skin tone like wyper's and dark red hair w/green and grey tribal shandian tattoos, gold bands around his biceps, an earring on his left ear and a diagnol scar across his forehead cutting across his nose downward in the middle (a result of his training), a brown fur/straw leotard accented w/green leaf patterns, a necklace of navy blue beads and wears an orange bandanna over his forehead xD he ate the zoan df model: wolverine! xD in battle he dons his a tribal guerilla warfare mask similar to his brothers but w/a different color scheme and different horns and he uses sky warfare and dials as his weapons and combat style, he wears skates w/jet dials so he can move at extreme speeds & jet dials attached to his elbows for powerful quick slashes and he can use busoshoku haki (his forte) & kenbonshoku haki. even as a kid he was feisty obstinate and didnt take peoples crap and fearless taking out many of enel's enforcers and even brazenly atk luffy and enel lol he often teams up w/his brother in battle and are collectively called the "demon brothers" xD  
his bday is november 4

pendragon d. dartanian/dart aka "dragon knight" age 14 douriki 510 bounty 110 million beli hes a young boy from the dragneel kingdom in paradise who ate a mythical zoan df w/aspirations of becoming a great adventurer lol but he inadvertently joins the foxy pirates lol aside from the clothes on his back and unique sword & pet talking red tailed hawk named skye whose actually a horse lol he only had a small row boat and a sachel of food lol about the third week in his life on the open seas he was challenged by foxy the silver fox to a davy back fight which he accepted not understanding what it was and foxy lied saying adventurers honor the game too w/a pipipipipi lol having only himself to rely on being naive and the fact that the foxy pirates outnumbered him a 500 to 1 (quite literally!) plus they cheat he ended up losing thus he was forced to join them! xD he wasnt all pleased w/having to be an underling to a shitty splithead pirate like foxy lol it was only a few days after this that the foxy pirates ran into the strawhats which is where he met/befriended them he was introduced to the strawhats by foxy bragging about how he "easily" defeated the pre-teen boy which annoyed him & the strawhats called him pathetic for bragging about winning against a little boy which made hamburg laugh at his captain lol he participated in the davy back and in the process befriended luffy and the others becuz of this he was picked by him after chopper and robin! xD but unlike the other 496 foxy pirates wasnt dismissed haha luffy gave arc the choice to go his own way but he chose to go w/the strawhats instead becuz of him making friends w/him n the others which made luffy n zoro satisfied w/his choice x3 and the others took it in stride! :3 he ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: red dragon! xD (this transforms him into a large red scaled european dragon but eventually becomes as big as the one zoro kills on punk hazard when hes fully grown but for now hes only 20 ft tall, during the 2 year training period he prior to the timeskip he worked very hard & mastered his df now being able to indivdually transform parts of his body into dragon parts such as growing dragon hands, feet, tail, teeth & wings! in addittion he can of course transform into a humanoid dragon) becuz of his age and then having only recently acquired this power he wasnt very good at using his powerful ability lol he keeps his sword strapped to his back/sideways and is covered in bandages; it is a large (its about 6 ft long) cleaver like blade that is actually two swords linked together that can be detached and reattached! xD he is very skilled w/this weapon in either form and eventually learns to use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki during his two year training (courtesy of kuma sending him to the island he trained on but has trouble controlling kings haki) and becomes an even more skilled fighter as well as being much more efficient w/his df power. he was very naive at first believing his df power was "magic" that he got from helping a witch (an old lady he helped cross the street lmao gave him the df mistaking it for a ordinary fruit lolx) and attributed his inability to swim to...well he couldnt swim to begin w/lol when he found out he could no longer even move when totally submerged he thot it was becuz of "cramps from stomach stones" cuz he ate rocks for food when he ran out after leaving his village for adventure xD he comes from a small rural village on a medieval esque island named "tralalalyday" in the remote fringes of the north blue lol its a large superstitious and isolated country (around the same size as alabasta) surrounded by dangerous whirpools and currents making trade/travel very difficult and thus he knew little about the outside world lol he has brown spikey hair and his outfit consists of a maroon t-shirt, a dark green headband, black baggy pants w/various brown staps studden w/metal, with a steel plate overlapping his chest plus a pauldron and a large iron sleeve concealing his left arm, he also sports a foest green cape and a red scarf tied bandanna-style around his neck w/brown boots xD he is stubborn hot headed naive reckless quick to anger but quick to forgive lol and a man (even tho hes a boy) of his word x3 he proves to be a great assest to the strahats during their many adventures!

skye aka "dark pegasus" age 9 douriki 150 bounty 15 million beri hes a talking bay horse and the constant companion of dart xD he was found by him as foal and raised him to colthood lol theyre best friends xD he wears a a red bandana around his forehead which sports a thick steel spike in the middle which he uses to jab/stab his opponents! he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model...red tailed hawk! x3 allowing him to transform into a horse/hawk hybrid similar to a...hipogriff! xD he is the opposite of pierre which the crew humurously noted lol n looks awesome & way cooler than pierre's goofy version so luffy ussop & chopper think its badass! during his training he can also assume an awesome pegasus form! he is usually in his hawk form because its less awkward lol he is very fast & has ussop levels of resilence and extreme endurance. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki instinctively. luffy gets along esp well w/him & thinks its awesome having a talking bird-horse on his crew lol luffy even named a technique of his styled after him (& in honor of ace) during his 2 year training "red hawk" xD he often gets into quarells w/the kuja snakes lol x3 he was sent to the same island as dart by kuma

watertown d. akota/dakota aka "lagoona gator" age 23 douriki 5100 bounty 301 million beri hes a half kremling half human shipwright/salvager/dismantler from water 7 called "dak" for short who joins the crew w/franky lol he worked for galley-la company xD he stands at 6 ft tall, is lean w/a muscular frame & an "z" shaped scar on the left side of his chest, dark green hair, alligator esque eyes, clawed hands/feet & an alligator tail! xD he has a unique laugh "klabba klabba klabba" he uses a club/spear esque weapon called a goedendag named "krokodilus" which ate the zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model: dakosaurus! xD he also has an alligator theme double barrel flintlock as a sidearm but rarely uses it. his favorite food is fish and fish-like seakings. his skills as a shipwright asa topnotch as he is a well rounded craftsman being very skilled in carprentry, masts/rigging, mechanics/diagnostics, sawyer, treenail & bolts, cabintry, caulking and flag making, pitch, block and tackle and blacksmithing. he quickly became friends w/luffy bonding over water water meat lol & escorted them to dock 1, when luffy learned he was part kremling and a shipwright he immediately asked him to join his crew which he flatly refused but later accepted after helping invade enies lobby lol he is level headed and clever as he was the only galley-la employee who believed the strawhats innocence in the attempt at iceberg's life (minus robin) becuz it didnt make sense theyd target iceberg just becuz theyre ship couldnt be fixed or for them to atk iceberg & reveal their faces w/out making sure they finished him & to stick around noncholantly afterwards & tried to stop the other shipwrights from hurting them. of the galley-la foreman he alone proved to be a challenge for lucci during cp9's raid on the galley-la companys HQ but was overpowered when kaku joined the fight. he was alrdy esp close nakama w/franky doing business w/the franky family & being his drinking buddy at blueno's bar lol xD franky wanted him to work for him but iceberg gave him a job when he had nothing else & didnt turn him away despite being a hybrid & feels indebted to him. due to his kremling heritage he was born strong, can hold his breathe viz alati (underwater) for 8 hrs and withstand deep sea pressure to a certain extent w/out difficulty, his jaws & teeth are strong enough to crush steel and stone, unlike fishman kremlings cannot use "water atks" but can somehow manipulate water currents which proves invaluable in the grandline for the strawhats, he can swim extremely proficiently (in an alligator like manner) and can communicate w/repitle type seakings, kremlings are naturally adept w/busoshoku haki instinctively (like bilkans are w/mantra) giving him an early advantage, when he lived on water 7 he would hunt seakings for food/to protect the islanders lol he is a natural brawler using his weapon to bash & slash opponents, brute strength, jaws, claws and tail to maul his opponents, despite not having a df when he haphazardly ate chopper's rumball ball mistaking it for candy lol it changed the "wavelength" of his body reacting to his alligator dna giving him access to a zoan hybrid-like form, he transforms into a large crocodilian humanoid dinosaur looking thing lol w/dark green scales, large tail w/four spikes & elongated jaw w/a huge boost in strength and speed but can only sustain this form for a limited time.

davy d. copperfield/david copperfield aka "the chameleon" age 26 douriki 980 bounty 198 million beri he's a former cp9 agent whose speciality is information gathering, spying, subterguge and sabotage. he prefers to go by davy & kept his "d" name a secret after he became an orphan. shortly before the cp9 were sent undercover to water 7 what the gorosei was going to do w/the blueprints of pluton (use it for a "cleansing" basically what they did to ohara accept w/out provocation) he was found out and was hunted but evaded capture using his df & expert kenbonshoku haki faked his death fooling the other cp9 into thinking he drowned. he ate the mukei mukei no mi (intangible intangile fruit, making him an "intangible human") xD it allows him to become intangible allowing him to phase through solid matter and avoid any attacks (except haki, seastone & teach's df) because he would otherwise "fall" through the earth his df uses an electromagentic field on his feet which prevents this while still being intangible yet can also "fall" through the ground/floor if he wants tho to avoid atks & then move freely in any direction when phasing thrugh solid matter via this same electromagnetic field which also helps w/knowing where he is going & enhanced by his kenbonshoku haki(this also works in the ocean unbeknownest to the WG which is how he escaped/faked his death, this allows him to directly compensate for his inability to swim but only if he "activates" it beforehand) allowing for fast easy travel making him an excellent spy, assassin & sabotuer his infiltration skills earned him his epithet/animal theme. as a former cp9 he has mastered rokushiki & even learns rokuogan after during their hiatus/training as well as busoshoku haki & furthering his already impressive kenbonshoku haki. he stands at 5 ft 8 ins & always wears a newsboy cap, shirtvest, slacks & penny loafers lol he has sandy brown hair messy hair and charming good looks xD after robin defeated spandam he stole funkfreed & uses it as his weapon lol xD he is he has a strong sense of justice & companionship but something of a prankster and trolly lol he evntually joined dragon's revolutionary army and was sent water 7 to prevent the WG from acquiring the blueprints of pluton (dragon's information network is not to be triffled with) he disguised himself and worked for the newspaper company and gathered intel for dragon unbeknownest to WG and cp9. when the strawhats fought the cp9 at galley-la HQ he saved nami and chopper from a rankyaku w/his own and epically confronted the cp9 who recognized him when he revealed himself and helped the strawhats but was unable to beat blueno khalifa kakku or rob lucci even tho they couldnt hurt him he couldnt beat them either lol he later regroups w/the strawhats and helps them defeat the cp9 and solidiers of enies lobby and luffy asked him to join his crew which he accepted xD

spike & thorne aka "monster duo" ages 21 dourikis 2100 bounties 103 million beli theyre fraternal twins who belong to the "monster tribe" (a clade of humans w/"demonic" features; the same clan moriah belongs to) & have a "monster boy/girl" theme lol they share the same epithet, picture, bounty & poster. before they joined moriah's crew (3 years prior to the strawhats arrival on thriller bark) they were bounty hunters who became trapped w/in the florian triangle whilst pursuing pirates and successfully captured them this was witnessed by perona's ghosts & when moriah heard of this he was impressed & personally offered them a position on his crew after a little misadventure they had on thriller bark lol they accepted becuz they thought it might prove interesting & profitable x3 spike has a single horn atop the middle of his head partially covered by pale blue hair but is visible, medium grey skin, a protruding fang on his upper left mouth & a protruding fang on his lower right mouth lol clawed hands & feet, a tail w/four parallel flattened spikes on the side (perfect for slicing) &...gargoyle-like wings! xD thorne is very similar in appearnece; she has two fairly small horns on her forehead covered by medium grey hair, & pale blue skin, she also has protruding fangs but opposites of her brothers lol clawed hands & feet, a tail w/a kunai shaped spiked &...gargoyle-like wings! xD spike excels in busoshoku haki while his sister excels in kenbonshoku haki. despite neither of having a df power they are able to create various blunt & blades weapons from their bodies (however they cannot do this infinetly as they require nutrience, must "recharge" & insert the weapons back into their bodies which is harmless, seamless & nearly instantaneous). luffy invited them into his crew after a brief showdown w/the pair lol after the crew defeats moriah & kuma leaves they reappear on the sunny feasting & drinking much to the amusement of luffy & dismay of everyone else besides robin too lolz luffy asks them again to join his crew to which they agree xD

river styx aka "soul reaper" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beri shes a woman who temporarily worked with moriah on the condition the shichibukai would hide & protect her from the world government (being a wanted escapee slave) but the strawhats ruined that so she joined them afterwards lol she was a slave of a tennryubito who foolishly fed her a df and its power allowed her to escape. she ate the hito hito no mi model:...shinigami! xD (it gives her the ability to transform into a "shinigami" w/traditional japanese shinigami esque clothing, her skin turns pale grey, her eyes turn glowing blue, hair pale green, third eye w/red irises appears on her head as well as the palms of her hands and other parts of her body, her ears become long and pointy, her nails long and sharp and her hair black, it gives various magical esque abilities such as summoning a hard as diamond wooden oar which she can fly on and is her main weapon she telekinetically control & summon a scythe (she uses this rarely, the scythe's blade be cannot used to kill but can "severe" a persons sould from their body temporarily, the blade can also harmlessly seperate peoples limbs similar to laws & buggy's df, these atks can be blocked by busoshoku haki, yami yami no mi & kairoseki), her extra eyes induce paraylsis & can be used to see through objects and remote viewing, create black purpleslish energy balls which can be thrown, similar to the df's of brook and big mom she has a form of soul manipulation, temporarily become intangible and create dopplegangers, her most powerful ability is to "take" the soul out of a dying body sending to the afterlife (whatever that is) or keep them alive in a "half life" state for a limited time. after their adventure on thriller bark she claims the untethered "possessed" jack-o-lantern "head" of the headless horseman zombie w/the power of the dybukk fruit & residual "essence" of crane d. ichabod lol & named him "howl" xD in his normal form he is a halloween pumpkin that can talk w/glowy eyes & make facial expressions & can move about via black tendrils but can tranform into a dimunuitive creature w/a cutesy white skull-like head w/kabuto beetle esque vertical horns & a clear black body w/a visible skeletal structure shrouded by black clothing and cape, he uses a cone-like sword which he can materialize, turn into a black ooze to move around undetected, breathe a disorienting mist, has logia-like invulnerability, create black tendrils from his body which he use to contrict opponents/paralyze them or inject his allies w/a substance that increases their size and physical strength substantially and other strange powers; using this on himself greatly increases his size up to over 7 ft greatly increasing his physical strength & has clawed hands the claws can grow to large sizes for powerful slashes, his hybrid form is a giant jack-o-lantern which earned him his epithet "pumpkin king" xD she gets along very well w/robin x3

ganon aka "the canon" age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 272 million beli hes a half giant half human & one of the crews main fighters he is a former wouldbe slave (captured by macro pirates/flying fish riders via smoke bombs & a chloroform towl lol it was that idiot macro who orchestrated the whole thing so he forgave that dope duval n his men lol due to being a rare half giant & a df user meant he'd fetch a high price on the slave market) he was an ordinary citizen (aside from his size) who worked as a bouncer for an exclusive club on a nearby resort island he was rescued by the strawhats when they also saved keimi & hatchan from the macro pirates & flying fish riders & luffy was impressed w/his df power lol after shooting the breeze w/luffy he ended up going w/them to shaobody and helped them rescue keimi and w/everything that happened afterwards just sorta ended up joining by default lol he is bigger than pickles of the foxy pirates but smaller than big pan, is proportioned normally w/an ottherwise slightly disproportionate chest, shoulders and arms, he is extremely muscular w/very well defined chest and 12 pack abs, has messy dark brown hair that reaches partway his back, wears no shirt just pants and boots. he ate the kiya kiya no mi (cannon cannon fruit) making him a "canon human" thus his epithet. he can transform his arms (& whole body) into canons which fire iron hard cannon balls (exploding & non exploding) as well as large sharp iron bars, during the two year timeskip he mastered his df & can control the size/direction of the canon balls/bars & "awakens" it being able to create canons from the environment. he uses busoshoku haki (imbues his canon balls/bars w/it) & kebonshoku haki (after two year training) like luffy he is an aggressive straight foward brawler in battle and is innovative w/his df attacks but also has great prowess w/unarmed hand to hand combat. he dresses the opposite of franky; pants & no shirt lol & like luffy doesnt understand or like complicated things but still has more common sense & general knowledge than him lol he is brave loyal noble & honorable yadda yadda yadda but often complains when he feels he has to do something selfless as its "troublesome" lol he has a very lax attitude n often lounges around when theres nothing to do (even when there is lol) w/zoro, gendry & doran xD during the strawhats struggle against sentoumaru pacifistas kizaru & kuma he was sent to the honorable giant warrior country of elbaf where he was trained by the locals who teased him for being a "midget" (hes less than half the size of an average giant) LOL much to his chagrin as he is used to people commenting on his freakish size! xD he has messy/slightly spikey black hair w/a tatto on his right arm he highly values friendship & believes in repaying ones debts he joined the strawhats for rescuing him (along w/keimi & hatchan) he helped beat the gaurds n stuff resisted rayeighs haki listened w/rapt attention to his tale then kizaru kuma sentoumaru & his pacifista showed up he helped his new crew beat the PX-1 then scattered as per luffys order he helped defeat the PX-9 w/jojo keera lupe gill zeshin ness & marin but was shortly afterwards sent fying by kuma to eneru knows where lol (elbaf country of the warrior giants!) the crews pet chainchomp guards the ship w/him lol

tigerlily d. anemone aka "queen of the jungle" age 19 douriki 9000 bounty 305 million beri she's a kuja warrior who is half shandian/coati mink & half lionfish mink hybdrid! x3 most of the kuja call her anemone but her friends and the strawhats call her tigerlily x3 due to her unique heritage she is very beautiful and exotic with shandian-esque wings, antenna-like quills on her forhead, gills on her neck, furry pointed ears, fangs, sharp claws on her hands/feet, & a furry ringed stripped tail and poisnous quills on her back and forearms & a flower sprouting from the top of her head for some reason! :3 her epithet comes from her exotic appearence and beauty. she ended up washing ashore on the beaches of amazon lily as a baby w/her name sewed onto her blanket and was raised by the kuja who trained in her combat, weapons and haki! she is a versatile fighter because she can fight in the air, land and underwater as as using fishman/merman abilities and electro. she was raised by elder nyon who like her adopted daughter is something of an outcast. unlike most kuja she doesnt use a snake bow because the snakes are afraid of her poisonous quills lol so she uses a large blue colored warhammer as her weapon to thrash her enemies xD she did befriend an especially large yuda who acts like a dog and liked luffy alot but he stayed on the island to protect elder nyon! xD she's highly skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she met luffy after he crashed landed on amazon lily and was the first kuja he ever saw she believed he was a girl from the village and got along swimmingly he asked her if she could poop not knowing if she was a human lol due to her unrefined manners she pointed out to a nearby tree where she had just did her business he was excited he was right but grossed out but laughed lmao when he said he was starving she went to go get food for him but when she came back he had wandered off like he does and got taken by margeruite aphelandra and sweetpea after the mushroom incident lol she later helps luffy escape from the other kuja being intrigued he is actually a man xD he asks her to join his crew telling her about his life as pirate etc she happily agrees elating luffy xD due to her shandian dna she can fly (a rare trait), sharp teeth/powerful bite force capable of cracking stone (her mink herigate but her fishman heritage allows rapid regrowth), can use electro due to her mink herirage and can even breathe underwater, swim prodigiously and can fire her poisnous quills from her body (which regrow quickly) use fishman jujutsu/merman karate because of her fishman blood x3 her main method of atk whether in the sky or underwater is to zoom around at high speeds swinging her hammer at enemies while firing her poisonous quills charged w/electro! xD she is something of an outcast or seen as strange on amazon lily because she's a freak of nature lol (due to the circumstances of her birth) the kuja aren't mean to her (except boa who is lowkey jelly and doesnt let her be a kuja pirate lol but later warms up to her but also kinda jelly luffy asked her to join his crew lolz) but most are kind of indifferent since she looks so exotice and thinks she's weird but treat her well enough and has a few close friends like luffa and nymhpea plus margaruite, aphelandra and sweatpea! x3 she has little table manners or modesty and unflatteringly honest loves to hunt her food on the land in the sky and underwater and is something of an airhead but has a sweet nature and love for adventure xD

marguerite age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli shes a kuja warrior from amazon lily and one of the first to befriend luffy and has a very close friendship with him lol she is very cuious about men lolz initially mistaking  
luffy's traits as characteristics (ability to stretch, cant swim, dull wit & love of meat) and was shocked when she realized this wasnt normal lol she's a very skilled archer using a snakebow (green /black spots) and skillfully wields kuja daggers as her weapons of choice and is very skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she's also a skilled swimmer and seamstress x3 she is above average height has short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure.

sweetpea age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beli she's a kuja warrior one of the first to meet luffy she is a large woman w/a rotund figure a big pot belly light brown hair in pigtails wears traditional skimpy kuja garb and cape and has a deep voice but feminine personality lol as a kuja she can use both normal haki's she uses a snakebow (red and black circles) and uses a kuja bo-staff. she likes to say "the saga of" when saying saying something lol

aphelandra age 27 douriki 7000 bounty 297 million beri she's a kuja warrior being one of the first luffy met at amazon lily she is very tall being 11 ft  
long curly fluffy dark tan hair large round breasts and a chidlike appearence despite her size she is timid apologetic and soft spoken sweet natured and kind hearted x3 but is also brave as she stood up luffy to boa. she wears scantily clad kuja garb a blue corset bordered with yellow and studded with buttons, a similar blue bikini bottom, a white cape and a red feather plumed morion helmet with cheek guards and the kuja emblem embossed on the front and she wears dark boots. she wields a kuja style sword sheathed horizontally over her lower back. she is a skilled swordswoman and can both hakis w/busoshoku haki beinger her speciality. her meek personality belies her status as one of the strongest girls on the crew xD

luffa aka "spear maiden" age 17 douriki 700 douriki 107 million beri she is a kuja warrior she can use kenbonshoku haki (esp well) & busoshoku haki her weapon is a kuja spear which she uses w/great skill and is an expert hunter. for long range uses snake bow (named medusa she is navy blue w/stripes who doesnt get along w/mappy lolx) w/arrows. her archery skills are one of the best of the amazon's she can hit a rabbit in the eye from 1000 yards away...in the dark & she can also see perfectly w/no light. she n her lil sis pea befriended luffy while he was in the cage & protected him from the other kuja lol during his time on amazon lily he invites them to join his crew much to boa hancock's comical dismay x3 she has blonde hair is very pretty plus sexy w/out trying 2b (or even knowing about it lol) n curvy in all the right places! ;3 aside from being a highly skilled spearman her lil sis stayed on amazon lily while luffy n co went to marinford cuz they coudnt let the world know hes allied w/the kuja pirates esp while hes recovering plus training (she & her sis simply didnt need to change their garb as nobody would know they are actually kuja cuz they dont wear the capes lol otherwise it might cause trouble for boa & the warrior woman island) & course they trained on amazon lily since why not they have no where else to go n its their home lol luffa & pea visited luffy sumtimes w/boa lol she's named after the luffa flower x3

nymphaea/pea aka "breast plate" age 11 douriki 3000 bounty 113 million beli she is a kuja warrior younger sister of luffah, she can use busoshoku haki (esp well) but her kenbonshoku haki is only basic she is short for her age and has brown hair that is cut short and ends in a pony tail giving her a somewhat tomboyish appearence. he's named aftera flower like all kuja and her nickname is pea (pron. "pee-uh") she uses busoshoku haki very well even for a kuja esp given her tender age & an axe for her weapon (she sucks at archery lol) she wears practical yet cool looking which protective full body armour which hinders her ability to swim properly (unlike most kuja lol but when she gets a few years older switches to chichi's armour from dragonballx) she also has a pet mouse bear named mappi which can trasnform (amazing luffy ussop chopper & brook!x) into big monster bear mouse thing lol she is extremely strong esp for her age lol even luffy is impressed w/her natural unnatural strength xD she gets along swimmingly w/chopper x3 she and her big sis stayed on amazon lily while luffy jine and rayleigh went to marineford cuz they coudnt let the world know hes allied w/the kuja pirates esp while hes recovering plus training & course they trained on amazon lily since why not they have no where else to go n its their home lol luffah & pea visited luffy sumtimes w/boa xD

razor aka "laser eyes" age 29 douriki 4950 bounty 395 million beri hes a former level 4 impel down inmate who helped luffy during his breakout of the great gaol before this he was an impel down level 4 guard captain lol. he stands at 6.1 feet tall, lean and tone, red spikey hair, navy blue unbuttoned vest w/grey fur trim around the neckline, a steel spiked metal ring around his neck, tan pants, red sash around his waist, impel down boots w/spikes & steel handcuff bracelets w/spikes xD he defected because he was got bored & tired of having to use his powers on helpless prisoners & seeing the guards no better than the prisoners in his eyes if not worse sadistically abuse their authority so one day during his third year whilst a guard was torturing a pirate he shot him through the back w/his lasers & he fell dead into the boiling crucible of blood lol he proceeded to atk the other guards via laser tag lol and magallen came in & defeated him but could not bring himself to kill his friend so instead imprisoned him in the same floor he once guarded lol he was there several months before luffy came xD he ate the paramecia df reza reza no mi! xD making him a "laser human" xD his df grants him the power to shoot blue lasers from his eyes, mouth, hands, fingers & even feet! he can also create laser swords & laser spears! xD eventually he learns to hone his laser ability to create a fullbody laser! xD these lasers rival kizaru's in destructive power & speed but he cannot become intangible & is of a weaker order of devil fruit (like ace's mera mera no mi to akainu's magu magu no mi), after two years of training he can control the destructive power, duration, width, length & even direction of his lasers (changing its course after firing it), his power does make him immune to a certain degree of heat & immunity to laser damage. when he met luffy he was tied w/kairoseki handcuffs on his wrists w/four kairoseki balls attached to chains which he used to thrash the level 4 guards lol (they have the same concentrayion of sea prism stone as robin's had allowing him to move freely) he offers to help luffy explaining how he knows the prison inside & out so (he even learned of level 5.5 but kept quiet about it lol) becuase he used to be a guard so mr.3 reluctantly releases him w/a wax key & he then proceeds to laser eye a bunch of incoming guards which absolutely amazes luffy! xD luffy enthusiastically asks him to join his crew which he accepts on the spot w/a "sure, why not?!" making luffy grin w/a "shishi shishi shishsi" x3 he helps luffy fight magellan multiple times, goes w/mr. 2 to rescuse him from level 5, after luffy's initial atk on blackbeard seeing his new captain in enraged immediately fires lazers at teach which injures him but is drawn into his palm by his "kurouzu" power rendering him unable to use his fruit's ability and is promptly thrown into a stone wall greatly injuring him, he helps him escape impel down & fights against the marines at marineford to save his new captains brother & even has a brief battle w/kizaru who comments on their similar power however he wasnt strong to contend w/the admiral who bested him w/haki and was defeated but was saved by some top tier whitebeards lol after the war he recieves a bounty of 95 million beri an impressive starter bounty xD he later goes to amazon lily w/luffy & agrees to meet luffy at the shaobody archipelago in two years & is dropped off at an island by law. during the strawhat's hiatus he learns to use busoshoku haki (which he can imbue into his lasers) & kenbonshoku haki proficiently w/the former being his forte'xD after meeting his new crewmates he braggadociously shows off his laser eyes much to luffy's, choppers & franky's etc excitement xD

gideon aka "clasp locker" age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 192 hes a former member of underworld who worked as a thief, spy & saboteur. he stands at 5.6 ft tall regular build, dirty blonde curly hair and looks to be in his mid twenties. he was captured by cp9 (blueno, fukuro & kumadori) just before their water 7 mission & was imprisoned in impel down level 5 and was amoung the prisoners living in level 5.5 xD luffy thinks his power is wierd but awesome lol he ate the paramecia df fasu fasu no mi (zipper zipper fruit) making him a "zipper-human" xD he can makes zippers of various sizes on solid surfaces (inlcuding living things) its a unique and versatile df & uses it in a variety of ways (unzipping people apart which is nonfatal but temporarily incapacitates them, making openings and traps such as unzipping part of a wall and zipping somebody inside, holes in the ground etc) the zippers eventually fasten themselves together depending on the density, size and length, he used this df to sneak around impel down and take people back by sneaking into their cells and liked to spook them by zipping the wall behind them saying something freaky and making a wierd face to mess w/them lol xD he ate this df as a child and mainly used it for pranks cuz hes a troll lol he use basic busoshoku haki and is esp skilled in kenbonshoku haki

gig harbor aka "haki beast" age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 790 million beri he is a former level 6 impel down inmate & son of infamous roger pirate/former marine grays harbour. he has dark green hair is handsome is 9 ft tall and pretty buff lol he uses haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki all of which he has mastered to an extremely high degree so much so he doesnt even need a df power lol he uses kairoseki knuckledusters as his weapons known for his insanely powerful punches/kicks w/an acrobatic/capoiera fighting style. he escaped impel down w/luffy buggy jinba crocodile ivankov inazuma mr.3 daz bones etc & backed up luffy in the battle of marineford xD while guatanamo & panama flanked luffy, he and bonney were his rearguard (basically they...got his back lol xD) when they were running away becuz of whitebeards orders he & the other level sixers guarded luffy but when akainu attacked they stood between the admiral & their new captain but ace intervined not willing to risk it so ended up dying after luffys mental breakdown they knew he was uncapable of defending himself marco n vista etc kept akainu busy until good old whitebeard showed up to kill magma breathe lol they helped cover jinbe n buggy then shanks n crew showed up plus law so they went w/him buggy confirmed the level sixers were on luffys side so he allowed them on his ship lol when he & his fellow impel downers lol reaches amazon lily they stayed there until luffy rayleigh & jinbe went to marineford they all helped out (the government was very worried when they learned luffy had 4 level sixers in his crew lol) after that they agreed to do sum serious training for luffy since he accepted them as his crewmates & meet at the shaobody in 2 years lol bay & gig went to different islands while panama & bonney trained on amazon lily w/the kuja warriors despite being outsiders theyre still girls plus luffys friends so boa allowed it lol he came to the shaobody archipelago to begin his new adventures w/ his crew x3 when the crew arrived at fishman island he got seperated w/panama bay & bonney xD they ended up in a town called baywatch city (the largest living area of civilized fishman lol) located in the southwestern part of the island or sumthing like that lol they walked around for awhile and soon afterwards were taking easy taking in the sights n having fun lol they had a mini-vacation w/the mall beach museum resturants etc until hody started messing things up he sent his men to where they were so they easily beat them up haha & eventually met up w/the rest of the crew n helped beat the new fishman pirates. after luffy beat hody they partied at palace n shortly afterwards left to the new world. when they went up against z & his neo marines they helped beat them n stuff xD anyways when they arrived near punk hazard only ussop robin zoro whisk keera & crush got to go w/luffy while the others stayed aboard the sunny after luffy n them left he wanted to explore too lol so a 2nd expedition was made only the level sixers wanted in lmao so they werent put to sleep lol they had franky build a barge sized speedy boat n set off lol (gig didnt feel like making a boat w/his powers might get distracted n theyd drown lmao) they travelled along the shore for sighseeing they were intrigued by the stark contrast of the snowy icey half of the island since the other half is on fire lol they basically did there thing beat up sum centaurs for their coats haha walked around did sum stuff idk n yeah soon after luffy n his group made it to the snowy half bay n his group made it to the fire half (they just barely missed eachother lol) they beat up sum more centaurs then ran into smiley lol xD

bonney lake aka "the siren" age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 395 million beli she is a former level 6 impel down inmate and she is the gf of gig. shes a beautiful young woman w/teal hair has an hourglass figure and is of average height. she ate a very powerful & versatile mythical zoan df the hito hito no mi model:...naiad! (aka water nymph, this df allows her to transform in an intagible humanoid water spirit who can control water such as making tidal waves & giant whirpools!). she isnt related to emerson lake or jewelry bonney (lake is her family name while bonney is her given name which she shares w/bonney the supernova & lake's family name is emerson. only certain families use thier surnames first lol) she can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki. she escaped impel down w/luffy buggy jinbe crocodile ivankov inazuma mr.3 daz bones etc & backed up luffy in the battle of marineford xD while guatanamo & panama flanked luffy, she and gig were his rearguard (basically they...got his back lol xD) when they were running away becuz of whitebeards orders he & the other level sixers guarded luffy but when akainu attacked they stood between the admiral & their new captain but ace intervined not willing to risk taking a chance so ended up dying after luffys mental breakdown they knew he was uncapable of defending himself marco n vista etc kept akainu busy until good old whitebeard showed up to kill magma breath lol they helped cover jinbe n buggy then shanks n crew showed up plus law so they went w/him buggy confirmed the level sixers were on luffys side so he allowed them on his ship lol they escaped marineford w/the heart pirates. becuz shes a girl (not to mention friends w/luffy) she was allowed to come n go where she wanted while on amazon lily along w/panama lol when she & her fellow impel downers lol reached amazon lily they stayed there until luffy rayleigh & jinbe went to marineford they all helped out (the government was very worried when they learned luffy had 4 level sixers in his crew lol) after that they agreed to do sum serious training for luffy since he accepted them as his crewmates & meet at the shaobody in 2 years lol bay & gig went to different islands while panama & bonney trained on amazon lily w/the kuja warriors despite being outsiders theyre still girls plus luffys friends so boa allowed it lol she came to the shaobody archipelago w/luffy panama pia & luffa to begin her new adventures w/ his crew x3 when the crew arrived at fishman island she got seperated w/bay gig & bonney xD they ended up in a town called baywatch city (the largest living area of civilized fishman lol) located in the southwestern part of the island or sumthing like that lol they walked around for awhile and soon afterwards were taking easy taking in the sights n having fun lol they had a mini-vacation w/the mall beach museum resturants etc until hody started messing things up he sent his men to where they were so they easily beat them up haha & eventually met up w/the rest of the crew n helped beat the new fishman pirates. after luffy beat hody they partied at palace n shortly afterwards left to the new world. when they went up against z & his neo marines they helped beat them n stuff xD anyways when they arrived near punk hazard only ussop robin zoro whisk keera & crush got to go w/luffy while the others stayed aboard the sunny after luffy n them left bay wanted to explore too lol so a 2nd expedition was made only the level sixers wanted in lmao so they werent put to sleep lol they had franky build a barge sized speedy boat n set off lol (gig didnt feel like making a boat w/his powers might get distracted n theyd drown lmao) they travelled along the shore for sighseeing they were intrigued by the stark contrast of the snowy icey half of the island since the other half is on fire lol they basically did there thing beat up sum centaurs for their coats haha walked around did sum stuff idk n yeah soon after luffy n his group made it to the snowy half bay n his group made it to the fire half (they just barely missed eachother lol) they beat up sum more centaurs then ran into smiley lol xD

guantanamo bay aka "weapon x" age 33 douriki 14910 bounty 891 million beli he is a former level 6 impel down prison inmate sentenced to remain in his cell (which he shared w/former shichibukai crocodile) for life he escaped w/ luffy buggy mr 3 jinbe crocodile iva inazuma all those wierd newkama people lol etc he had had been intended to be used as a "secret weapon" for the marines & world government but he disboyed their orders on too many missions so they were going to execute him via lethal injection (a substance that would neutralize his abilities & destabilize his organs) but he caught on n escaped the facility xD hes related to whitey bay (a famous pirate woman allied w/the whitebeards) until they reunited at marineford they hadnt seen eachother since they were just barely teens lol he helped luffy mr 3 n the impel down guys (who retreated when he ordered them cuz he didnt want poison diarhea man to win lol) fight magellan. when they were on the battleship he used his ability to crash the ships into eachother lol he ate two dfs! the paramecia df model gravi gravi no mi (basically the premise is similar to peins deva path abilities and ability to manipulate gravity within a radius the same size of football field in 360 degrees, he is also able to fly by manipulating gravity) & his 2nd df is a artifical paramecia df created by vegapunk called the gamma gamma no mi! which allows him to create spheres of blackish purple energy balls swirling w/blue electricity that he creates from his palms & can shoot blueish white electricity-like "energy beams" from his hands/mouth as well as well as circular forcefields from his hands/body! this is possible becuz his body is "irregular" due to experiments done to him by vegapunk & his 2nd df is artificial which has a different wavelength than "natural" df. is extremely infamous by singlehandedly causing the collapse of a powerful secret world governement facility called kazas the size of a city where much research of varying fields & many experiments were done on people of various races made into brain washed weapons of destruction etc, he himself was modified by dr vegapunk & his assistants he now has a variety of powers aside from his paramecua df (a metal as hard as kairoseki lining his bones courtesy of dr vegapunk, increased healing factor, immune to poison drugs alcohol slowed aging etc) he is well toned 9 ft 1 ins tall & has dark purple hair and many women think him very handsome lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he also has connections to the black market & dragons revolutionary army. he befriended another world famous criminal whom he met during torture sessions; panama canal he convinced luffy to set them both free in exchange for their assistance ivankov & inazuma concurred since they are acqaunted w/him inazuma used his scissor powers to unlock their cell n handcuffs. he had been imprisoned for 3 years he was defeated n apprehended by admiral akainu. they he helped luffy break out of impel down & helped him greatly in the battle of marineford. he and panama stayed w/him during the entire course of the war such is their gratitude & dedication to for him releasing them from the hellish prison of death & despair (impel downx) they helped him fight against many marines mihawk moriah aokiji kizaru akainu & sengoku! they escaped marineford w/the heart pirates when he & his fellow impel downers lol reaches amazon lily they stayed there until luffy rayleigh & jinbe went to marineford they all helped out (the government was very worried when they learned luffy had 4 level sixers in his crew lol) after that they agreed to do sum serious training for luffy since he accepted them as his crewmates & meet at the shaobody in 2 years lol bay & gig went to different islands while panama & bonney trained on amazon lily w/the kuja warriors despite being outsiders theyre still girls plus luffys friends so boa allowed it lol he came to the shaobody archipelago to begin his new adventures w/ his crew x3 when the crew arrived at fishman island he got seperated w/panama gig & bonney xD they ended up in a town called baywatch city (the largest living area of civilized fishman lol) located in the southwestern part of the island or sumthing like that lol they walked around for awhile and soon afterwards were taking easy taking in the sights n having fun lol they had a mini-vacation w/the mall beach museum resturants etc until hody started messing things up he sent his men to where they were so they easily beat them up haha & eventually met up w/the rest of the crew n helped beat the new fishman pirates. after luffy beat hody they partied at palace n shortly afterwards left to the new world. when they went up against z & his neo marines they helped beat them n stuff xD anyways when they arrived near punk hazard only ussop robin zoro whisk keera & crush got to go w/luffy while the others stayed aboard the sunny after luffy n them left he wanted to explore too lol so a 2nd expedition was made only the level sixers wanted in lmao so they werent put to sleep lol they had franky build a barge sized speedy boat n set off lol (gig didnt feel like making a boat w/his powers might get distracted n theyd drown lmao) they travelled along the shore for sighseeing they were intrigued by the stark contrast of the snowy icey half of the island since the other half is on fire lol they basically did there thing beat up sum centaurs for their coats haha walked around did sum stuff idk n yeah soon after luffy n his group made it to the snowy half bay n his group made it to the fire half (they just barely missed eachother lol) they beat up sum more centaurs then ran into smiley lol xD

panama canal aka "oil spill" age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 596 million beri she is a former level 6 impel down inmate and the daughter of roger pirate guadal canal. she had been in prison for two years (thx 2 aokiji) b4 she was released thx to luffy lol her speciality is her mastered df logia power that allows her transform into...oil! xD the abura abura no mi! before she was imprisoned she was a member of the new world undergound. she stayed w/the prisoners in case magellan showed up sum pirates have honor lol x3 she was defeated by admiral aokiji prior to luffy infiltrating impel down. she uses kenbonshoku haki esp well & busoshoku haku as well. she & guantanamo are kind of a thing as her cell was next to his x3 she was released by inazuma per bay's request she helps luffy escape impel down & also in the battle of marineford shes very beautiful has red hair is exotic curvy & dangerously charming even to the most reserved of men melt before her like warm puddy in her hands lol she befriended guantanamo bay during impel downs infamous "baptisms" x3 they he helped luffy break out of impel down & helped him greatly in the battle of marineford. he and panama stayed w/him during the entire course of the war such is their gratitude & dedication to for him releasing them from the hellish prison of death & despair (impel downx) they helped him fight against many marines mihawk moriah aokiji kizaru akainu & sengoku! they escaped marineford w/the heart pirates becuz shes a girl (not to mention friends w/luffy) she was allowed to come n go where she wanted while on amazon lily lol when she & her fellow impel downers lol reaches amazon lily they stayed there until luffy rayleigh & jinbe went to marineford they all helped out (the government was very worried when they learned luffy had 4 level sixers in his crew lol) after that they agreed to do sum serious training for luffy since he accepted them as his crewmates & meet at the shaobody in 2 years lol bay & gig went to different islands while she & bonney trained on amazon lily w/the kuja warriors despite being outsiders theyre still girls plus luffys friends so boa allowed it lol she came to the shaobody archipelago w/luffy bonney pea & luffa to begin her new adventures w/ his crew x3 when the crew arrived at fishman island she got seperated w/bay gig & bonney xD they ended up in a town called baywatch city (the largest living area of civilized fishman lol) located in the southwestern part of the island or sumthing like that lol they walked around for awhile and soon afterwards were taking easy taking in the sights n having fun lol they had a mini-vacation w/the mall beach museum resturants etc until hody started messing things up he sent his men to where they were so they easily beat them up haha & eventually met up w/the rest of the crew n helped beat the new fishman pirates. after luffy beat hody they partied at palace n shortly afterwards left to the new world. when they went up against z & his neo marines they helped beat them n stuff xD anyways when they arrived near punk hazard only ussop robin zoro whisk keera & crush got to go w/luffy while the others stayed aboard the sunny after luffy n them left bay wanted to explore too lol so a 2nd expedition was made only the level sixers wanted in lmao so they werent put to sleep lol they had franky build a barge sized speedy boat n set off lol (gig didnt feel like making a boat w/his powers might get distracted n theyd drown lmao) they travelled along the shore for sighseeing they were intrigued by the stark contrast of the snowy icey half of the island since the other half is on fire lol they basically did there thing beat up sum centaurs for their coats haha walked around did sum stuff idk n yeah soon after luffy n his group made it to the snowy half bay n his group made it to the fire half (they just barely missed eachother lol) they beat up sum more centaurs then ran into smiley lol xD

ocean shores/finn aka "hyrdo thunder" age 25 douriki 14990 bounty 599 million beli hes a took w/artifical fishman/merman abilities and a former level 6 impel down inmate lol he joined the crew while they were on fishman island becuase he was grateful for luffy's actions at the great gaol which allowed his escape which he managed to do so after luffy, jinbe, crocodile, buggy etc escaped. his real name is kind of awkard so he always gone by finn lol it now fits his aquatic theme xD he helped the strawhats fight the new fishman pirates. he is highly skilled in busoshoku haki & esp kenbonshoku haki & also a fish themed gun (from loguetown) that ussop gave him xD he ate a one of a kind artifical ancient zoan df, ryu ryu no mi, model: cymbospondylus! courtesy of vegapunk xD (an aquatic prehistoric "swimming dinosaur" he can transform into this creature & has its hybrid form lol it was created by vegapunk) its a man made df thus he retained his swimming ability which was greatly enhanced by this df as well as his artificial fishman/merfolk traits (his subspecies is a "blue eel" a large robust species of moray eel males found in the calm belt (kuja hunt these fish) reach up to 16 ft long/weighing 1600 lbs. is classified as type C "big savage" (lmao what an oversimplified classification system lol i luv u 1 piecex), has steel blue colored skin w/navy blue stripes over the top of its body w/its underbelly being light blue w/a tapering sail-like fin along its tail common to eels, discharges 4000 volts of electricity for a duration of 10 seconds and additionally has a posinous bite that causes intense pain, seizures & hallucinations which usually results in the target drowning or eaten by it making this fish a highly dangerous predator, these eels also have acute sense of hearing, vision and smellx). he grew up an orphan in a village in the south blue and was kidnapped by the government to be a test subject for dr. vegapunk who performed experimental surgery on him that allowed him to have the same abilities as a fishman/merman this was a secret project sanctioned by the gorosei to give humans fishman &/or merfolk capabilities similar to their experimenting on humans to make them into giants, this gave him greatly increased physcial strength, ability to breathe underwater via gills on his neck, sharp teeth & strong bite (but weaker than shark fishman), a poisnous bite, ability to produce electric shocks, communicate w/fish etc he has the additional ability to transform into a merman which greatly enchances his swimming ability, due to the surgeries on him he has slightly steel blue colored skin, navy blue stripe markings on his body as well as a dark blue fleshy wavy sail on his back as well fin-like protrusions on his forearms and calves, dark blue fan shaped fin-like ears has messy black hair and stands at 6 ft tall he was brainwashed and indoctrinated by them to be their secret weapon going on various missions to kill many pirates revolutionaries etc that the gorosei wanted eliminated but eventually he rebelled against them (due to recovering his repressed memories and some other deep stuff lolx) escaped the secret compound but was later recaptured and imprisoned in impel down. he had been on fishman island for two years learning fishman karate and merman combat from the inhabitants friendly w/humans and helped the strawhats defeat hody and his army. his df ability inhances his skill and power of his fishman/merman techniques to an unprecedented level. he fought luffy on fishman island in a friendly duel he was surprised that luffy was immune to electricity & even more surprised that he wasnt affected by his poison bite (which he carries the antidote for which chopper managed to reproduce) lol he defeated luffy by using his water controlling df by capturing him in a large ball of water which surprised the young supernova captain! xD

crush aka "shell shocker" age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 290 million he is a blacktip reef shark merman who cannot swim becuz he ate a paramecia df but despite being immobilized when submerged has the benefit of still being able to breathe lol unusual for a male he can switch between his "mermaid" form & "human" form at will but usually stays in the latter cuz he cant swim lol his feet are like flippers but can walk/run perfectly fine xD he was the leader of the ammo knights before he joined the strawhats. becuz he is a hybrid he has several fish features like gills on his neck allowing him to breathe underwater, serated shark like teeth, greyish shark fin-like protrusions jutting backwards from his elbows w/black tips & a shark-like fin on his back and has the ability to communicate w/sharks! xD his skin light grey w/black stripes, humans who are half fishman or half merfolk are indistinguishable from eachother lolx) and a former slave for a tennryubito for one year before having been saved by fisher tiger & went back to fishman island to be w/his family. the tennryubito being cruel & sick forced him to eat a df robbing him of his natural birthright to prevent him from escaping if he ever got away but this didnt quite work lol (after fisher tiger saved him he used his shark talking ability to have a giant panda shark swallow him & bring him to fishman island lol). he ate the sheru sheru no mi (shell shell fruit) a paramecia df that encases him inside a light-gray purplish shell, which is surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell casing, it has one barb-like spike protruding from above his head in an opening filled by the spike, and multiple conical horns on its outer shell, the back end of the shell has clamp-like structures which when clamped together forcefully propel him in his desired direction via pressurized air which shatters stone & dents steel, the same projectile system it uses to launch its spikes is also used for mobility. he swallows air, and then he ejects it towards the rear propelling him through the air with siphon-jet propulsion! xD once his shell has been shut it can only be opened himself voluntarily. his shell is harder than diamond with spikes that are even harder, he has the ability to fire these regrowing spikes w/great force & velocity, he has 3 variants, smaller poisonous spikes, medium spikes which have no other special properties & the larger spikes which explode upon impact! xD he can use these as spikes as a dagger, spear or sword esp the medium but not the bigger kind cuz they exlpode lol but after mastering his ability he can coat his body in shell-like armour & fire his spikes from his armoured parts w/out being inside his shell. his df is unique in that even tho when he is submerged can still coat himself in his shell, propel himself (since the action takes place inside his body like breathing) & fire projectiles for underwater defense! he is very loyal to jinbe and quite friendly outgoing and laidback despite his brutal experience as a slave as he chose to "move on" & holds no predjudice for humans in general but still dislikes tennryubito/slavers of course lol. however in hindsight he is grateful for having such a powerful & verstile df xD he has sun pirate jolly roger tattoo on the middle of his back (even tho he wasnt w/the crew he was given the tattoo to hide the "hoof of the dragon") and the jolly roger of the strawhat pirates in the middle of his chest. he is skilled in fishman karate he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki. he joined the crew the same as hanabi x3 he wears an open aloha shirt, a hemp string bone fish hook necklace (polynesian stylex), three puca shell wristbands on his left arm, & two leather surfer style wristband on his right arm, beige shorts and sandels. aside from his shark traits he otherwise looks human (similar to dellinger of the dofflamingo pirates) and is 6 ft tall & he has dark violent hair spikey hair. his mother is a mermaid and his father a human who was once a marine his ship was wrecked in a storm all of his crewmates died but he survived and was saved by a mermaid x3 they soon fell in love and had children and lived on fishman island but one day tragedy struck as crush being a child swam to the surface to see shaobody park and was captured by humans and sold into slavery of a tennryubito making his life a living hell until he was saved by fisher tiger. he joins the strawhats after he befriends them and is ivited by luffy who thinks its cool he is half merman w/a super cool power lol xD

ruby aka "fireflower" age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beri she is a hagfish mermaid from fishman island xD she is senstive of her subspecies because it sounds unfeminine and unflattering lol she will brutally beat men who make fun of it and cry when women do lol her epithet "fireflower" stems from her df and due to her fabulous red hair & beauty! she uses a seashell/underwater themed flute which she uses to put others to sleep & control sea creatures (even seakings but only lord of the coast size). she ate the paramecia df hanabi hanabi no mi (fireflower df) shes a "fireflower mermaid" x3 this df allows her to sprout large pink carnation flowers from her body (as well as others) & environment which spit fire & burning spores to atk, it also allows her to spit fireballs & throw flower fireballs from her palms, she can manipulate her flowers and thus the direction of the fire blasts, she is immune to her own fire. even though she is a df user she can still swim thanks to her hagfish genes (a gift and a curse lol) as she can produce a slime from her pores coating herself in a resin allowing the water around her to not come in contact w/her. she uses merman combat & kenbonshoku haki (one of the best in the crew) combo'd w/her df & hypnotic flute ability. she is easily distracted even in battle lol once she forgets sumthin it takes her a long time to remember it lol she is also rather clumsy and has narcolepsy she has a girly crush on sanji lol she joins their crew during their adventures on fishman island & helps them defeat the new fishman pirates! x3 shes much stronger and faster than is normal for mermaids

whaletale d. jacklyn/jackie aka "jack of spades" age 12 douriki 200 bounty 12 million beli shes a an atlantic spadefish fishwoman she was once saved by fire fist ace captain of the spade pirates from slavers around 5 years ago. she has greatly admired and respected ace ever since and feels indebted to him even tho the young pirate said it was nothing lol xD she promised that when she was strong enough she would "set sail" (she a fishwoman so she is an excellent swimmer and capable of breathing underwater so she just swam lol) to join ace's crew which the latter accepted x3 she was utterly shocked devastated and deeply saddened at ace's death and resolved to join luffy's crew in his brothers place to honor her pledge and try to repay her unpayable debt if luffy were willing to accept her which he does lol xD she knew the strawhats would come to fishman island like the spade pirates and reasons if she waits for luffy there & tell him about what ace did for her etc he might take her into his crew lol after arriving in fishman island she attempts to infiltrate the new fishman pirates but is find out a half human and captured to used as an example before the strawhats arrived and accidently ran into luffy xD during the strawhats confrontation w/dofflamingo she happened upon a perfected artifical zoan df w/in the factory & ate it! xD the kuji kuji no mi, model: killer whale! xD (this makes her in a way the antithesis of jack the drought whom she eventually helps to defeat; they are both half human half fishman, jack's name is jack lol she is called jackie/"jack of spades", jacks a grown man, shes a little girl, he ate an ancient grounded mammal zoan natural df & she ate an artificial modern sea mammal zoan df, hes bad & strong while shes good & comparitively weak) it allows her to transform into a killer whale! x3 she is quite skilled in fishman karate and can use basic fishman jujutsu techniques and later learns to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she has several traits from her fishman subspecies such as his very slightly silvery skin color w/black stripes on various parts of her body, gill slits on his neck, a dorsal fin on her back as well as sharp fins on his forearms and back of his calves and webbed hands and feet and navy blue hair but otherwise looks human lol xD she joins the strawhat crew after luffy defeats hody & helped them defeat the new fishman pirates lol

groggy aka "monster beast" age 50 douriki 7400 bounty 274 hes a man from the new world who goes by grog for short & was an underground criminal enforcer hired by dofflamingo to keep an eye on ceasar clown on punk hazard who acted as one of the various centaur henchman but eventually defects from both of his employers lol he's a large older scruffy man w/a gruff appearence & deep voice but has a goofy grin & jovial personality lol he stands at 7.4 ft tall, is broad shouldered w/thick muscley arms, has wild messy spikey forest green hair/unkempt beard & eyebrows, he wears a worn brown vest, grey blue shirt, a steel pauldron on his right shoulder, dark red pants, a gold wrist band and curiously has small tusk protruding downwards from his upper mouth, he wears faux bear hand gloves w/kairoseki claws (to fit his bear aesthetic lol ussop, zoro & nami were annoyed when he revealed his hands are normal lol luffy thot it was funny & chopper was shocked!x) & actual bear feet in place of his originals (courtesy of law due to an accident that rendered them useless) xD he tried intimidating the strawhats by jumping off from a tall clif in front of them & roared at them but they just stared in bewilderment causing an awkard silence luffy was like "ohh, its just a bear..." & casually walked away the others followed which confused & comically annoyed him n yelled at them saying they should be scared lol luffy laughed & realized he wasnt a bear n invites him to join his crew becuz of his cool wierd looks & silly personality to which he accepts immediately despite not knowing who they are (he usually doesnt read the newspaper lolz) but has to finish things on the island first when he realizes that luffy & law mean to take down dofflamingo he has mixed feelings about it but reveals his true identity to them and decides to follow them instead which enrages ceasar lol he has a powerful bite akin to a bear & often imbues his jaws w/haki for extra damage when biting his opponents which he does often lolz, he is a very skilled brawler which comes naturally to him is quite adept in busoshoku haki but says his kenbonshoku haki needs work lol he is easily duped as his isnt particulary bright & often played w/the children in the biscuit room cuz they think he's fun & funny x3 lol he helps the strawhats beat the doffy pirates

lint d. tailor aka "lint trap" age 5 douriki 500 bounty 119 million beli hes a giant sized...little kid lol w/brown hair & the strawhats cabinboy lol the other kids gave him the nickname "belly button" lol hes a former test subject of ceaser clown born in the new world on a poor island not protected by the WG & lived w/his mom, dad and sis. hes the youngest of the group (ceasers test subjects plus of the strawhats) x3 he was kidnapped sometime after his parents died (about a year b4 the strawhats came to punk hazard, they could barely afford a little food for themselves and kids so most of it went to them) making him an orphan but still lived w/his sis who earned what little beli she could to support themselves. after reuniting w/his sister & w/nowhere else to go they join luffys crew cuz he looks cool due his odd features & luffy likes his sisters power xD like the other kids he was chronically addicted to the candy drug administered to them by ceaser clown & goes into withdrawl when he cannot get it, even so of all the children he had the greatest resistance to its detrimental effects, retained his mental faculties better and much more easily reasoned w/while in withdrawal despite the pain in caused it him. he ate the logia df heso heso no mi (belly button belly button fruit)...that allows him to transform into...lint! xD this lint is dark blue-ish grey, this fruit allows him to trasform into, create & control lint. he ate this fruit (which resembles a greyish blue pear) ironically his most distinguishing feature (aside from his freakish size) is his outy belly button which sticks out like a sore thumb lol even so he is called "lint trap tailor" xD when he was w/momonosuke when they were hungry lol as it was in the same room as the artificial eastern dragon zoan df during the strawhats infiltration of punk hazard while they ran amok in ceaser's hideout. amazingly he can alrdy instictively use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki this combined w/his df & inhuman strength due to the unnatural growth induced by the serum injected into him by the rogue scientist, he is extremely powerful for his age! xD he particulary doted upon by robin and the two are very close having something of a mother-son relationship x3 he didnt get a bounty for his actions in dressrosa because the governement doesnt even know about him then but does in whole cake lol xD

lint d. terrycloth aka "third arm sash" age 17 douriki 7000 bounty 107 million beri she's the big sis of tailor everyone calls her "terry" x3 she has long light brown hair fairly tan skin tone standst at 5.7 ft tall w/a curvacious hourglass figure w/a more pronounced curvature on her bottom than her hills w/rocks on top lolz w/a charming personality & "girl next door" look x3 she is clever & somewhat tomboyish, thinks quick on her feet, is agile & flexible as well as possesing tremednous strength & being a naturally skilled fighter. she lived on a island where most people were poor w/an uncaring rich beuarocracy. their home was an abandoned delipitated shack w/her brother & parents worked at a wooden stand where they fixed peoples clothes for a small fee, before this her dad owned a well known seamstress shop but it was taken over (underworld connections n bad mojo) causing them to go into poverty leading to her dads ill health & eventual starvation of both their parents as the majority of the food went to her and her brother. her brother was kidnapped after their parents passed away she went to find them and found out what happened so she determinedly searched the four blues, grandline (which is when she ate her df) & the new world for many months w/little leads until she heard a rumor about children mysteriously disappearing in the area she was in & investigated eventually leading her to punk hazard wear she was detected by monet then defeated & captured by law. shes a "fabric human" as she ate the fabu fabu no mi; a paramecia df that allows her to freely control, produce, stretch and manipulate fabric (including pre-existing frabric & can create clothes) & use it in a variety of ways such as using her sash as a whip (w/the "blade" being sharp & hard while the middle is hard yet fluid) she wears her sash around her waist & can manipulate it freely like all cloth based material, sword or elongated prehensile flexible arm/hand, as it allows her to manipulate the form of the fabric (she can send people flying if wearing clothes lol) as well as control its hardness or softness in every strand making it as hard as stone, soft/light as feathers (which she uses to fly she created "wings" on her arms for flight) or cushiony like rubber perfect for offense & defense, a common defense of her is producing a blanket which she either hardens to block atks or make it like rubber to repel atks, she also uses yarn balls as a "ball & chain" weapon & to form protective nets (which she later uses to great effect in shielding the sunny go), she uses her cloak as a "flying carpet", can mend clothing and other things made from cloth & even "un-sow" apart clothing (often used for comedic purposes such as making people nakedx) & does not have to be in direct physical contact w/the fabric she's controlling so she can stealthly tie her opponnets shoelaces causing them to trip lolz (she does thei often to get away or create openings for an atk) bind targets w/their own clothing & if so inclined even strangle or choke them xD shes highly skilled w/busoshoku haki (which she uses to make her fabric weapons even harder but must actually touch it for this) & kenbonshoku haki. she is reassembled by law & released by him after the strawhats invade ceasar's hideout. she rescules tailor from the biscuit room (& was speechless to find him gigantified lol) & helps the strawhats shutdown punk hazard and joins them afterwards due to forming a bond w/them & her bro being keen on it lol

equine esquire aka "talebearer" age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri hes a satyr (courtesy of law) & former minion of ceaser clown all of the girls on the island have a crush on him (even the female strawhats commented on his attractiveness which comicaly upset sanji lol) even ceaser clown is attracted to him lmao xD hes quite the ladies man prolly cuz of his awesome stubble mustache goatee combo x3 he has horse ears, a horse tail horse legs & is ummm...well hung! xD he ate the parameica df yume yume no mi (illuion df) that allows him to cast illusions & hes extremely clever and charming w/an uncanny intuition and is fickle. he is a very skilled flutists & uses a flute that allows him to hypotize people. he uses a spear & bow/arrows for his weapons being quite skilled w/their use. he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki (he kicks like a mule!) in addition hes also very intelligent, a masterful liar (unlike ussop lol), fast nimble flexible agile & lithe an expert in poetry & luvs to drink spirits lol he can hold his liquer very well (even better than nami & zoro!) a fact hes very proud of. ceasar hired him from the black market lol he proved to be amoung the most difficult enemies the strawhats ever faced to date due to his cleverness & unique abilities. he is very loyal to his master & is one of the his few underlings he actually cares about lol xD luffy asked him to join his crew he said yes eventually lol he has black hair a very stylish goatee & a gold earring on his left ear he has a cool symbol tatto on his right arm. luffy likes how cool he looked so he invited him to join his crew which he refused at first but after luffy beats smoker he accepts lol he dated monet but they broke up shortly before the strawhats arrived lol he knew what ceaser was up to but also what law was up too haha his loyalty is hard to discern x3 before he became a criminal he was a law student but got kicked out lol xD

oyster d. gulliver aka "the explorer/ponelgyph hunter" age 34 douriki 340 bounty 190 million beli he's a member of the triclops tribe and an adventurer from the calm belt who travels the world (he has been to the other calm belt, four blues, paradise, new world, skypiea & fishman island) seeking ponelgyphs which he makes rubbings of made into a book. he comes to greenbit a few weeks before the strawhats come to dressrosa and is captured by the tontatta's lol he stands at 6 ft tall, brown hair, wears tricrone hat & a sash covering his third eye and dresses several generations out of fashion xD he can the basics of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which he is proficient with but doesnt do much fighting if he can help it tho not becuz hes weak or coward but lives for adventure and exploration xD he ate the paramecia df para para no mi (japanese sound for poofing, clone clone fruit) making him a clone human! xD his df allows him to create hundreds of perfect clones of himself simultaneosly who can act independently but have his same will etc but sometimes they will fight eachother when arguing lol he retains any information or skills they do but they disappear in a puff of smoke if take too much damage & any damage they recieve he also takes and he can also create temporary copies of inanimate objects xD. he was captured by the dwarves becasue he admitted to tresspassing and looking for valuables to take thinking greenbit was unihabited but they misunderstood and tied him up lol he convinces the strawhats to tell the tontatta's to let him go which they do and he formally introduces himself and in gratitude offers his services which luffy declines flabbergasting him lol he is well learn'd, knowledgable of the world and can "see" what the ponelgylphs say within his mind & has the innate ability to sense them. he invites himself into luffy's company which luffy is indifferent to but annoys the others and ends up helping them and joining the crew xD while at wano he really gets into the ninja thing saying "nin nin!" and dreses like a ninja lol when they go to elbaf he is again captured but this time by giants lol

foxglove d. link aka "wall flower" age 24 dourki 1240 bounty 150 million hes a tontatta thief who joins the strawhats after bonding w/luffy lol he is of average height/build for a tontatta w/their characteristic nose & bushy tail x3 he has light dirty blonde hair w/a ponytail w/a green bycocket hat, he is esp clever & mildly sarcastic yet a charming prankster w/a sense of honor & loyalty lol even for a tontatta he is an esp skilled thief who takes pride in his work lol and he gets along swimmingly w/nami, whisk, doran & fluke who are also thieves xD he uses a large sword for his size which is a dagger for a human lol as well as a bow/arrows & shield and his fave...mini bombs! xD these bombs despite being the size of a gumball are highly destructive similar to buggy's "muggy bomb" but do more damage! xD he is a proficient swordsman/archer & uses advanced kenbonshoku haki. he ate the paramecia moza moza no mi (mosaic mosaic fruit); it grants him the ability to transform himself into a lifesize 2D traditional european style stained glass/mosaic form of himself (making him look like a lifeless painting) onto dry surfaces & travel very fast in any direction & move in limited ways (he doesnt run but "slides"), this form renders him "inivisible" to smell & "observation haki". any inanimate object he can "lift" can be transformed into a "mosaic" & travel with him which is how he steals stuff lol its main combat ability is that he can "revert" objects he is carrying in this form & atk w/them & even throw them for sneak atks such as his arrows & bombs. this df has a double weakness to water as he cannot use his power on bodies of water & if he gets wet he will instantly revert back to his normal form, while in this state he is immune to atks even breaking the surface he is on will not harm him & he retains his senses while in this form, it is mainly useful for evasion, spying, stealing & infiltration. during their adventure in wano he "awakens" his df which allows him to duplicate his "mosaic form" as well as any weapon he has & additionally turn others into "mosaics" as well for a limited time this ability becomes priceless during their adventures in elbaf.

hart d. stephen aka "break point" age 22 douriki 12000 bounty 202 million beri hes a young man from the took tribe who joins luffy crew. he stands at 5.10 ins tall, has brownish blonde hair spikey messy hair w/brown antlers sticking out of his head lol, two wooden earrings on his left ear, steel blue sleeveless shirt w/hoodie, iron studded fingerless gloves, tan pants, yellow sash around his waist & boxing shoes. he was once a black market bounty hunter/bodyguard & specializes in fighting df users using a combo of mixed martial arts, haki & kairoseki. prior to this he was the boxing champion of the world 3 years in a row but was kicked out of the organization after his fight was sabotaged & his reputation ruined & most of his money lost in a bet so he turned the black market. his skills as a boxer/grappler/mixed martial artist are world class, he uses a similar techinque as jinbe which allows him to hurt luffy w/out haki tho he is an expert in armament haki & a rokuogan esque techinque, he can use the "hardening", "blocking" & "exploding" haki esp skillfully like the kuja, sentomaru & rayliegh. he can use "life return" to increase the size of his anters to atk with. he became a corrdia collesseum gladiator in order to win a prize for his boss's client he entered in disguise & managed to do well but was turned into a toy by sugar after he had easily beaten all of dofflamingo family competitors becuase they were angry he beat them & to maintain their status as everybody forgot about him when he was transformed into a deer toy xD he befriended luffy who asked him to join his crew which he eventually did after their adventures on dressrosa lol he is cheeky & cocky xD he is a very skilled fighter & fights using mixed martial arts style (w/a focus on boxing/kickboxing) in combination busoshoku haki but his speciality is advanced kenbonshoku haki which allows him to "see" weakpoints in his opponents defenses which earned him his epithet

matthew d. mayhem/badger aka "the tornado" age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 893 million beli hes a half human half honey badger mink from the oppossite calm belt of read. he joins the strawhats during dressrosa helping luffy defeat the shichibukai. hes an infamous new world bounty hunter who sailed the seas w/a ship & crew like pirates but didnt engage in piracy or fly a jolly roger & only targeted pirates in the name of justice (also beli lol) and became well known public figures for this, his crew had a ship called "havoc hailey" & had all the positions a ship needs, captain, first mate, helmsmen, navigator, doctor, chef etc. altogether his crew racked up 5 billion beris in bounties. he has a long history with dofflamingo. he stands at 6.3 ft tall, black hair mixed w/pale yellow, four fanges in his mouth w/normal teeth, clawed hands & feet, his back is covered in fur like a honey bdager w/the same coloration & has a badger esque tail, is well toned w/various scars on chest and arms. he is known for his wild, aggressive & destrective fighting style, he is straightforward & confident in himself. he ate the paramecia df sasa sasa no mi (japanese onomatopoeia for sword slicing through air, ring ring fruit) which allows him to create super sharp blade rings which he can control mentally, the blade rings are dark grey & are produced from his body, his main method of using his df is using his defense as an offense, the sharp bladed rings protrude from his all over his body making it dangerous to attack him, he uses his honey badger ability to spin himself at extremely high speeds moving around atk indescriminately (until he learned to use kenbonshoku haki) called "havoc spin" & can charge himself w/electricity, he can send them spinning/zooming through the air at super high speeds (even simultaneously, as he can "sense" where the rings are) & use his haki to harden them & electro to increase their cutting power. his df is the "brother" of blackbeard's first mate golan height's df who power is the same except blunt discs shaped like saucers & is the natural rival of badger's. his df is the antithesis of dofflamingos as his rings can cut dofflamingo's strings he is bounty hunter & also a member of the D clan while dofflamingo is a tennryubito/pirate making them natural enemies w/him being the "predator" as it were xD as a half mink he can use electro and is proficient in all 3 hakis. when he was in his pre-teens dofflamingo devastated his hometown and brutally beat him when he stood up to him, he later ate a df and became a bounty hunter to stop pirates & avenge his hometown. until he met luffy he despised pirates. he came to dressrosa to dethrone dofflamingo as they have a bitter rivalry he had battles w/him up until doffy became a shichibukai & shortly before dofflamingo became a government dog he wiped out his bounty hunting crew.

python d. monty/monty python aka "the adventurer" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beri he's from a famous geographer from a kingdom in the south blue and was a solo adventurer travelling the world and chronicling his adventures in a book because his dream is travel the world and catalog all the worlds wonderous lands xD he has been to all the blues, grandline, new world, calm belts, fishman island, skypiea and other skyislands & even zou where he meets luffy and the strawhats lol luffy being luffy liked him due to his adventurous spirit, charisma, bravado & goofiness! xD he helps luffy on zou and in totland after which he invites him to join and accepts lol he uses all 3 hakis he is carefree goofy aloof and has a knack for adventure and mischief plus is always funny x3 his father is a famous high ranking marine and his grandpa is a famous high ranking revolutionary! he is one of the crews stronger fighters & uses a famous sword as his weapon xD he also gets along well w/gulliver, thornberry and peach due to their similarities lol

ban aka "boar croc" age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 190 million beri hes a boar mink from zou who befriends luffy & zoro becuase of their shared love of food/drink and his silly antics such as randomly singing badly lol he has dark blkue fur, grey tusks on either side of his snout, stands at 6.8 feet w/a wide shoulders and muscular arms & wears a orangish tan tunic tied w/red sash, luffy was impressed w/his hybrid zoan form & asked him to join his crew which he enthusaistically yelled yes lol he is humorously honest like luffy and often loud w/out realizing it causing nami to comically hit him over the head like she does xD he ate the zoan df ryu ryu no mi model...saltwater crocodile! xD he uses a bolas (w/kairoseki caltrap along the rope & wieghted balls, protects himself w/haki) & a boar spear made from ponelglyph stone as his weapons. he is esp skilled in the advanced forms of busoshoku haki but his kenbonshoku haki needs work lol as a mink he can use electro & has a sulong form (combined w/his hybrid form he is esp huge rivalring chopper's giant form & very powerful, he has trouble controlling himself in this form). his name is pronounced "buh-on"

peta aka "silk road" age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 205 million beli hes a half spider monkey mink half human xD he was a member of nox pirates for the last several years that they were active & during this his time w/them he discovered 250 year old documents that revealed various locations/histories of ponelglyphs & translations of ponelglyph letters (however these were destroyed by cp agents), he learned the language fairly well & is knowledgable of these mysterious objects which the WG knows of so his bounty reflects this. he was close w/pedro & bepo's brother. he has brown hair w/a cheerful face, stands at 5.5 ft tall & is well toned, has monkey-like ears, monkey esque hands/feet, a spider money like tail, furry forearms & forelegs but otherwise appears human lol due to his mink heritage he is extremely athletic/acrobatic (w/a jumping ability rivaling kaku's during his stay on water 7), highly agile, inhumanly flexible, ambidexturous & esp nimble. he is charming, esp clever & has a penchant for quips often using witty one liners when fighting xD however he is a good natured soul who is brave & loyal to his family & friends even helping innocent bystanders. he was born on zou to a pirate woman who lived w/the minks after being forced to "walk the plank" by her crew was saved by some minks & fell in love w/the lemur mink who saved her lol he ate the paramecia df shiru shiru no mi! xD this df grants him the ability to create sticky spider webs from his mouth, hands/feets that are as hard as steel! he can use these webs in a variety of ways such as using them as using them as "roads" to "skate" from which he earned his epithet his main atk is called "parkour" xD, create whips, net opponents in against surfaces or dangling from a web bag from a perch or wrap of super gluey webs, use to swing from trees, buildings etc create "hardened" webs to make a "silk sword" plus other weapons, spit "silk daggers" from his mouth at high speeds and even gives him the power to scale surfaces/walk upside like a spider lol he has an ability called "mummy monkey" in which he coats himself in a large amount of silk creating a cast making him giant sized w/silk ball hands/feet & a monkey tail & hardens via haki xD becuz he is half mink he channels electro thru his silk webs for extra damage he can also use both basic hakis proficiently xD he defeated many of jack's men easily but when he fought jack himself was soundly beaten & recieved a diagnol left scar across his chest & nearly died from ceasar's poison gas weapon but was saved by chopper whom he bonded with lol he was asked by luffy to join his crew becuz they got along so well & was very impressed w/his df n stuff lol he gets along well w/bart his fellow half mink & luffy cuz their both monkeys xD

lon thurston aka "killer instinct/liongate" age 12 douriki 1200 bounty 112 million beli hes a half human half lion mink from zou who befriends luffy and joins his crew lol he has a reddish brown mane of hair, clawed hands and feet, lion ears, & tail xD the girls of the crew all think he's adorable which he hates lol he is very strong esp for his age he is courageous and has an adventurous rebellious spirit w/natural predatory instincts and combat prowess. as a predator mink he will only eat meat and isnt picky lol he ate the mythical zoan df neko neko no mi model: nemean lion! xD when he esp angered he has a "rage mode" fights on all fours and has difficultly controlling himself in this state when he grows up he is esp huge in his hybrid/sulong form and feared throughout the seas. due to his mink heritage he can use electro and has can use basic busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he evntually awakens haoshoku haki during the crews time wano

lupin aka "man wolf" age 27 douriki 4970 bounty 197 million beri hes steppe wolf mink w/black fur who joins the strawhats during their adventure on zou cuz luffy asked him becuz he "looks awesome" & can tell he's "pretty strong" he agreed on the condition the strawhats would help them protect zou from kaido which they were alrdy sorta gonna do so he joins cuz he likes them xD he is the brother of yvonne (minks can have different animal mink kids lol). aside from his impressive physical strength he is a highly skilled swordsman he uses electro, busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he is known for being esp clever cheeky & witty xD he becomes close friends w/sanji while he was on zou and volunteers to help rescue him which luffy gladly accepts knowing theyll need all the help they can get against a yonkou! like the other canine type minks he likes chewing on brooks bones lol xD he wears alot of medieval esque clothes including a cape xD he combines his swordsmanship w/his electro power making for devasting atks :3 his sulong form is werewolf like xD

yvonne/loddie aka "bat girl" age 16 douriki 600 bounty 108 million beri shes a little brown bat mink who joins the strawhats while their adventure on zou she almost appears human but w/natural bat-like feautures such as brown fur, black hair, fangs, clawed hands/feet, bat ears, a tail and of course wings allowing her to fly xD she can use electro, kenbonshoku haki prodigeously well in extremely effective combo w/her echolocation giving her a range on par w/eneru. shes the sister of w/lupin the wolf mink xD she becomes close "friends" ;) w/sanji who crushed on her majorly lol oddly enough she returns his affections in the form of a girly crush & has a rivarly w/ruby x3 while she was on zou and volunteers to help rescue him which luffy gladly accepts knowing theyll need all the help they can get against a yonkou! she uses kairoseki daggers as her weapons charged w/electro. lupin reccomends her to come w/him as her skills could come in handy (flying, haki & echo location) to which luffy agrees much to sanji's delight later on xD her sulong form is a vampire-like transformation xD

fluke aka "dog days" age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli hes a half dog mink half human who lived on totto land the kingdom of big mom & a smuggler who has connections to the black market. he stands at 5.10 ins tall, has wild messy dark biege hair, german shephard like ears, tail and claws on his hands/feet, a crescent moon shaped scar on the left side of his forehead, wears a loose light tan long sleeved shirt open button shirt, dark blue pants & boots. he eventually joins the strawhat crew becuase he befriended them w/out knowing who they are lol he develops a rivalry w/bart due to a few simularities (x shaped scars on oppossite sides of forehead, electric power plus cat vs dog thing) lol he's betrayed by one of big mom's children due to circumstances and ended up joining the crew x3 he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki very adeptly esp the former which is his specialization. he uses an acrobatic martial arts style w/an ephasis on using his df claws imbued w/his naturally strong haki & his df, despite having mink heritage he cannot use electro. he ate a paramecia df called the suto suto no mi that allows him to store an infinite amoung of items by "summoning" a cloak that shrinks items then turns into a bag lol addtionally it allows him to wrap himself w/in the cloak & effectively enter another dimension to hide which he uses in battle/utility purposes but cannot move from that location, to pull stuff out he simply thinks of what he wants & pulls it out very useful esp for a smuggler! xD he gets along esp well w/the other thieves like nami, doran, gideon and fawkes lol

chain chomp aka "ball and chain" age 9 douriki 1500 bounty 115 million beli is a strange creature that resembles a large blue metal ball w/big circular eyes a big mouth filled w/razor sharp white teeth attached to steel chains whos bite alot, bark similar to dogs & are about as smart as them lol (thus its namesake by luffy x) xD they come from an island in the calm belt where many other fantastic & bizarre creatures abound :3 he is esp strong for his race/age & was one of the many rare creatures imprisoned in mont dor's "book world" & was inadvenertently freed by luffy he rampaged through the castle & took a liking to luffy becuase of his strange charm & he freed him lol luffy tamed him but when he first joined the crew he would often comically chase & try to eat members of the crew lol but they eventually grew on eachother he can usually be seen comically biting the head of luffy ussop chopper & brook! xD hes a pet of the strawhats when the crew disembarks hes chained to a large wooden post or peg by franky to stay put n guard the ship as he likes to wander aimlessly lol he gaurds the ship on land while plessie guards it by sea! x3 despite apparently trying to eat his new nakama (as it actually started out that way lmao) he is rilly showing them affection xD his jaws are extremely powerful enough that he can easily chew up steel like a normal person eats potato chips lol his body is as hard as diamond & contrary to his appearence he can swim just fine even tho it doesnt look like it at first lol (which ussop found out the hard way when he jumped into the ocean only to end having to escape from him lolx) his nickname is chompy xD his species normally lives to be around 100

avant garde/van aka "vanguard/bronze stag/golden heart" age 37 douriki 14870 bounty 1 billion 187 million beri hes the former 2nd commander of the whitebeard pirates before ace & after oden whom he met as a kid and became close friends with. hes from the edolas kingdom in paradise. he was once well known for his noble heart, bravery, loyalty, chilvalry & unbreakable spirit. he is part took, part tuffle! xD becuz of this he has a very unique & distinctive appearence (thus many think he is of the "mink tribe" when he isnt lol); brown antlers on his head, lynx-like ears, fangs, a brown fox/dog-like tail (formerly lion-like until lost & replaced), 3 toed clawed reptillian left foot, partially robotic right leg/foot & retractable cat-like claws on his right hand & larger beast-like claws on his left. he wears a red sash on his forehead, he stands at 7.5 ft tall, is broad shouldered and heavily muscled, w/a wild tangle of brown hair that reaches down his back but now cut much shorter & a partially tattooed left arm/side which is later replaced w/an efor arm, his right eye is scarred and replaced w/a hawk eye & various scars on his body giving him a frankensteinian appearence. he's kind of the opposite of chopper lol who is a sort of normal reindeer who ate the normal human df while van is a sorta normal human who ate a special deer df lol he is a master of busoshoki haki & kenbonshoku haki and a masterful swordsman rivaling vista & uses a "cursed" saijo o wazamono level black blade dubbed "gwyllion" (pron. "gill-lee-in" a large greatsword slightly curved at the end) which has his haki permenantly infused into it & keeps this in its sheath of his back w/a rope slung around his chest (the sword is later stolen from him & used by one of kaido's men but he defeats him w/nidai ketetsu he borrowed from luffy & gets it back), he also has great skill in grappling/brawling. he ate the mythical zoan df ushi ushi no mi model...golden hind! xD (it allows him to transform into a large magnificent regal stag w/diamond hard golden antlers/hooves, ability to run at speeds well exceeding soru/gear 2nd & a gleaming bronze coat which luffy loves lol and endows him w/various magic esque abilities such as atks "sliding off" him except haki infused & kairoseki, his hybrid form is badass lol). this is how he acquired his 2nd epithet as "hart" is another word for deer & a play on his nobility. although he he loses his df due to dying he later is miraculously recessitated and years later gains his df back which was in the possession of one of kaido's men. he was once a famous whitebeard pirate w/a powerful df ability...until that fateful day on an island somewhere in the new world he happened upon yet another df (paramecia) & & curious as to what would happen he looked upon the fruit w/curiousity & wonder...& happlessly...ATE IT!? the resulting explosion "destroyed" his body "beyond repair" & shortly after his body shut down, the devil fruit's were regenerated into the df cycle again & a day later he was given a burial site made by his crew (10 years before luffy set out to become a pirate)...shortly thereafter his heart miraculously started beating again yet he could scarely move a muscle while this happening his grave was being disturbed by someone who turned out to be...dr. hogback?! barely alive & too stunned to do or say anything he simply lay there panting tho he was barely conciouss he could make out where he was a graveyard...in his homeland in paradise, while the astonished dr was taken by surprise to find him still alive (tho close to very near to death) the not so good dr. took him back to thriller bark & nursed him back to health. a year later after a lengthy recovery due to his condition even after hogback fixed him up his appearence changed somewhat such as his hair now being much cut shorter, lost his right eye & replaced w/a hawk's eye, lost his left arm (which hogback replaced w/a recently deceased efor's black furred left arm), left foot replaced w/a reptiles, his right leg was also partilly destroyed & replaced w/robotic prosthetics & covered in scars, lost a signifcant amount of weight etc & lost a large portion of his strength as well as his df ability. he thanked him for healing him & was offered a high position in moriah's crew which he accepted becuz he had only vague fragments of his memory but eventually remembered who he was & feeling he was still a whitebeard pirate at heart left thriller bark however on his way back in the new world he was for the first time in his life defeated (by a powerful beasts pirate under kaido) due to his heavily weakened condition & his enemy didnt even recognize him which humiliated & demoralized him so feeling no was no longer worthy of being whitebeards son exiled himself to zou of the minks who he knew were friendly w/the whitebeards but concealed his identity (except to neko & inu who recognized him) where he remained in solitude for 9 years living as a humble potter/hermit in the mountains by a small village all the while attempting to regain his former strength and glory, eventually he learned how a young man named fire fist ace took his position (being presumed dead) & gave up all hope of rejoining his crew despite no hard feeling towards ace or the others. after this he lived in seclusion ineracting little w/the minks and having no idea of the war of marineford etc but continues to train he meets the strawhats on zou and befriends them reveals he is a pirate and the former 2nd division commander luffy tells him everything that happened etc luffy took a liking to him and offered him a place on his crew which he eventually accepts but first goes w/nekomamushi to find maro and reunites w/him telling eachother of their journeys since they parted. he later goes w/neko to wano helping the strawhats them beat the shogun's/kaido's men & is again asked by luffy to join his crew which he after he helps them defeat the kaido pirates and shogun's samurai's xD  
during the final battle at raftel he dies protecting lon who inherits his sword

orson aka "sea cow/navy seal" age 20 douriki 4000 bounty 104 million beli he's a half cattle mink half human and former beasts pirate who befriended luffy and gave him some grilled meat not knowing who he was becuz even tho he'd heard of him he didnt recognize him lol calling himself "luffitaro" xD he stands at 5.11 ft tall w/an average build w/a well toned fairly muscular phsyique, has unkempt black hair w/a left facing cowlick, cow like ears, horns on each side of his head, an earring on his left ear & a small ring piercing through his septum like a cow, a bull-like tail (long brown and sinewy w/a black tuft of hair), a football like stitch on his left chest & an anchor/crossbones tattoo on his right upper arm & garb common to the beasts pirates w/a single thick spike on his helmet & holes for his natural horns lol a right shoulder pauldron w/spikes. he has a unique laugh "orororororo" xD he was a new recruit only being apart of kaido's crew for a few years before he met luffy his parents were pirates who were killed by the beasts pirates several years after they took over wano but only vaguely remembers it but shortlty finds out the truth after meeting luffy overhearing some older crewmates laugh at him for what he did and hearing the story which enraged him he preceeded to maul the gifters for this lol he grew up an orphan on the streets and eventually joined them out of necessity. he ate the beastman smile california sea lion! xD making him apart of the diviners of the crew. this df gives him several sea lion features like ears, mouth (partially), nose and teeth, clawed/finned hands and brown sleek patches fur on his arms, chest, legs and back lol when he learned who luffy was he was conflicted and retreated informing his superiors but later appears to help luffy when they atk onigashima while on the boats jumping out of the water (in his merman-like hybrid form, he is much larger and much pronouced seal features including whiskers lol) smashing a cannon ball back into an enemy ship lol luffy didnt recognize him until he tranformed back and was amazed lol he declared his support for luffy who immediately asked him to join bemusing the crew and said yes lol xD he cannot use electro despite being half mink he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (his forte) he uses a cricket bat & bush axe (ears them on his back making an x) both made of adam wood/kairoseki imbuing haki into it for powerful strikes & slashes lol he likes to play ball games his bday is june 7

lysistrata/lisa age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri she's a former beasts pirate gifter who is a smile df user she was the partner of orson before he ate his beastman smile df she is slightly short for her age has silver hair wears an animal skull on her head adorned w/featheres remsembling bug atennae and typical beasts pirate garb but for girls xD she ate the chimera type smile model: tan jumping spider! xD her df gives small sharp teeth & two spider like fangs protruding from her upper mouth, four more eyes spider-like eyes two sets above her normal eyes verticaly giving and four spider appendages on her torso which she usually folds when not in battle xD her spider legs allow her to jump nearly 6000 times her own height! (heightx5x210 which is how strong she ise compared to average humans) she has microspopic hairs on his hands and feet only her to scale buildings and be upside down etc like a spider but cannot spit silk but uses the silk made by peta in battle and she often tag teams w/him lol she is inhumanly flexible and able to contort her body in seeminggly impossible ways fold her body into itself and fit into very small spaces lol she does this to amuse the crew during celebrations xD she has very advanced kenbonshoku haki (range and precision) but her busoshoku haki is lacking lol her bday is march 14

kurozumi komori aka "dark cloud/black locust/shadow hunter/midnight cicada" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 492 million beli hes a ninja & highly gifted swordsman from wano who was an orphan from the kurozumi branch clan (whose father died) and adopted by a ninja clan whose loyal to the kozuki clan. his clan was wiped out during kaido and orochi's takeover and continued his training in solitude. he was known to kinemon and the others who were surprised he was still alive and when they learned of his identity. he has black hair tied in a ponytail, stands at 6 ft tall, well toned and wears black shinobi robes accented w/a ninja mask, metal headband, red scarf around his neck partially obscuring bis face & wears his katana on his back. luffy, ussop, chopper & brook were esp amazed at his ninjaness thinking him way cooler & stereotypical ninja than raizo lol so luffy asked him to join his crew which he declined at first but later accepted lol he is known throughout wano as the "shadow hunter" & "midnight cicada" for protecting people/fighting kaido's & orochi's men and is a mysterious figure believed by the citizens of wano to be a vengeful spirit safeguarding wano. he was just a child when orochi took control of wano. he is extremely flexible, agile, lithe & ambidexturous, he is a master of ninjutsu, stealth, unarmed combat and itoyru/nitoryu swordsmanship. he is a df user who ate his fruit when he was in his midteens, he ate the logia df hai hai no mi (ash ash fruit) making an "ash-human" he is an expert in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and all the variations. his df is versatile as he can become, create/control black ash, hover, fly & can move at high speeds, his df is unique amoung logia as it allows him a form of teleportation w/in short distances & leaves "dark clouds" in his midst when appearing/disappearing hence his epithet, his other signature ability is to spread out his body for ranged atks & avoiding atks "black shroud", & create "ash locusts", turning his ponytail into ash/extending it/heating it up and using it as a weapon (whip, sword, spear etc xD), creating slicing blades w/his hardened ash (esp devastating imbued w/haki), create "ash clouds", "ash claws", "ash shuriken" & a giant "ash crow" and can heat up his ash to 1000 degrees farenheit to sear enemies, his most powerful atk is "pyroclastic flow" xD he wields the legendary saijo o wazamono katana "kusanagi" (lit. "grass cutter", it recieved its name after clearing a field of grass in a single swing freshly forged) a black blade revered in wano & the black blade ryo wazamono ko-wakizashi called "yoshikage" (lit. "righteous shadow") as his backup blade, he inherited these from his adoptive father who died fighting kaido's men and combines his swordsmanship w/his df power.

wile d. west aka "wild west/cyborg cowboy samurai" age 30 douriki 12000 bounty 394 million beri hes a top new world bounty hunter cyborg samurai cowboy who bears the "will of D." from the west blue xD he's famous for bringing each bounty head in alive lol despite being a notorious bounty hunter he isnt a badguy and detests pirates and criminals he does what he does out of a sense of justice xD he usually has a calm cool badass exterior but has a silly naive goofy side lolz he is the first to join luffy's crew in wano despite not being from there lol he was hired by the WG to take in "monkey d. luffy" who according to reports left wholecake heading east but he inadverntenly becomes involved w/luffy's shinanigans w/kaido and stuff who also beats him up & ends up at udon prison lol he had a brief scuffle w/luffy who thinks its super awesome he's a "cyborg samurai cowboy" which is how he got his 2nd epithet lol he initially refuses luffy's offer but later concedes after they deafeat kaido/orochi lolz while in the prison he agrees to help luffy bring down the yonkou dragon etc because he recognizes luffy sincerity in wanting to save wano which consfuses him (every pirate he met is typical of pirates lol) but after that he will turn him in lol luffy simply smiles n laughs saying he might change his mind which he does lol he has a cowboy theme but wields a katana as his main weapon, wild west style flintlocks & a rope-like lasso whip as his sidearms xD he has various built in guns in his body (including a special chamber w/kairoseki bullets) & a cybernetic eyepatch for longrange vision & night vision etc which just covers his intact left lol this comically upsets nami, zoro and ussop but luffy thinks its funny saying he's just like gill (who has his eyepatch over his right eye but its still there lol) he stands at 6.2, muscular and broad shouldered yet has a lean frame, brown hair messy hair w/a short ponytail, a kairoseki robotic right arm (which can become various kinds of guns such as a revolver, shotgun & gattling gun) & a partially robotic left leg made from kairoseki that transforms into a railgun! xD his body is covered in scars front and back (a testament to his vow never to kill, this comes w/a cool backstory lol xD), two collapsable highly flexible robotic arms that can move in inhuman ways (odd angles, shoot backwards etc) on his torso which can activate automatically (these can funcion as ordinary arms, the fingers can fire bullets & he also quadrople wield guns), an eyepatch over his left eye (which is also robotic, has a laser pointer & can see in various spectrums) brown cowboy hat w/a red feather & lined w/kairoseki bullet shells around the brim (used exclusively for powerful df users), cowboy gun holster belt leaning downwards on his left leg, crossed brown straps w/various holsters & guns, a red poncho w/light orange traditional diamond esque designs, old west style brown fingerless gloves w/iron studs, bandana, stirrups, upper body leather armour combined w/kusazuri (samurai lower body armour) & samuri armoured left pauldron & spurred black boots w/one having a hidden blade xD he wields a ryo wazamono meitou kitetsu katana called "yuhi" (lit. "setting sun") he is a highly skilled swordsman yet refuses to kill & must conciously reign his blade's killer instincts & is also a remarkable sharpshooter, he can expertly use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (his forte). he was mistaken for an ally of the beasts pirates by komori due to his vague dialogue and an awesome fight ensued lol the misunderstanding was resolved soon after but ever since theyve had a rivalry lol

kappa mikey aka "turtle duck/ninja turtle" age 7 douriki 1700 bounty 207 million beri hes a half repton half human (demon tribe) oprhan boy who joined the strawhats lol after their confrontation w/the beast pirates/shogun's men & was given the name "kappa mikey" by kaiod's men due to his appearence esp in hybrid form plus he has light teal colored messy mop top hair & actual name lol he was captured by the beast pirates on the orders of kaido becuz they needed someone to "test" the original ancient artificial df & as the brutal pirate captain wasnt willing to expend any members of his crew (in case the df was a dud that simply made them unable to swim or accidently killed them, valueing his subbordinates for their strength) a young boy they found on the streets of wano was used instead he was picked becuz he is a "unique hybrid" which they thought would please kaido which it did lol :p due to his repton heritage he is bigger than a normal human child his age & has sharp powerful teeth w/powerful jaws, clawed hands & feet, a conical horn atop his head, a lizard-like tail & in his hybrid form a shell-like bone spikes (ostoederms) protruding from his back giving him a fearsome look for a kid lol xD his physical strength is also far greater than an average human or even a repton. as a small child he ate the artificial zoan df kame kame no mi, model...carbonemys! xD (its an extinct extremly large turtle w/a powerful bit enough to kill a crocodile & spikey shell!) while in full animal & hybrid form he retains his spikes which then protrude from his shell & is very large in either state he was trained by the crew in combat & haki to used as weapon as kaido saw he could be useful but they eventually betray him by abandoning during an intense battle w/the strawhats & their allies the strawhats (particularly nami, robin & the other girls) take pity on him n he joins the crew cuz luffy liked him xD he can use haoshoku haki sporadicly, busoshoku haki (his forte') & kenbonshoku reasonably well esp for a kid lolz he eventually becomes one of the crews most powerful members & after the strawhats spilt (after luffy becomes pirate king/fids one piece) eventually forms his own crew becoming much more infamous highly feared respected pirate captain & even gets his own theme song made by soul king aka brook! (basically kapp mikey theme song lol) which becomes popular amoung pirates marines gov agents & civilians alike!

pale gray aka "dojo mojo" age 39 douriki 14850 bounty 585 million beri hes a world famous martial artist born in the wano country he has mastered every martial art known to man he is considered unbeatable in his field & has yet to defeated (in his field 1 on 1)! hes also a natural at drunken fist style using his environement + opponents own abilities & body agaisnt them & life return he can even utilize kai tecniques (energy attacks) w/out the use of a df (a technique combining life return w/busohaki) & a technique similar to lucci's ROKUOGAN! xD he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and all of its varients such as ryou etc. before meeting strawhats in wano he travelled the globe defeating any martial artist he came across & did sum bounty hunting to make a living & easily putting a stop to any pirates bandits or other criminals wrongdoing lol he is well muscled is 8.5 ft tall & as his name suggests he has naturally pale grey hair its also the source of much amusement (or embaressment for one of them!) to the original crewmembers (luffy zoro nami ussop & sanji) as sanji once noticed the color of nami's panties when she slipped while wearing a skirt he said "pale grey..." n everyone was like whos that? n he said..."its the color of nami-sans panties!" x3 which caused them to fall down & she comically hit him on the head! xD he fought luffy zoro & sanji simultaneosuly proving a formidable opponent for them even when fighting together/going easy on them lolz he is recruited by them to help in the fight against kaido & shogun

musou aka "blind monk" age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 282 million beli he is a blind  
monk bojutsu grandmaster from the wano country who was once a close friend of kozuki oden. he joins the strawhats when they visit there during their quest to defeat kaido after a hilarious misadventure they have together lol xD he stands at 8ft 2 ins tall, he has shaggy unkempt black hair w/sideburns and 5 olcock shadow many women find him very handsome to which he is aloof lol as a child his eyes were slashed by a cruel rogue samurai turned bandit (who later works for the shogun under kaido) who raided his small village as he tried to stop him from hurting his mother by hitting him on the head w/a fallen tree branch this greatly angered the man so he kicked him down, beat him and afterwards slashed his eyes leaving him permenatly handicapped; tho thru natural talent and years rigorous training he overcame this apparent weakness and made it his strength in more ways than one. he wears a white sash around head to cover his eyes and a dark blue plain japanese esque robes tied w/a red sash and geta. he wields a wooden bo-staff (made from a four thousand year old tree, which is far harder than diamond) tied to his back in a sheath strapped to his chest, he has greatly phenoumenal prowess w/this type of weapon and adept in unarmed combat. he has a "no kill" code. he has an inhuman level of hearing that even surpasses any animal, has phenoumenal proficiency w/kenbonshoku haki that rivals eneru's & busoshoku haki expertly so yeah he is basically badass! xD he once met gold roger & his crew as a child in his youth & remembers him as a "magnificent man" xD

gensai aka "reverse blade" age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 495 million beri hes a young samurai from wano who whose family were loyal supporters of the kozuki family (but were poor commoners and not samurai) he is a incredibly skilled self trained ronin (scrolls, training, experiece & seeing samurai in action) who refuses to fatally take the lives of those he fights against which is how he got his nickname. he gets along esp well /kubo, zeshin, franky, chopper & zoro. uses a bokken made of adam wood, he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly w/his speciality being busoshoku haki which is esp powerful which he imbues it into his sword. his most powerful atk is called fuu-rin-ka-in zan-rai surasshu (lit. wind forest fire shadow mountain lightning slash xD). he joins the ninja-pirate-mink-samurai alliance (he had been causing trouble for orochi's & kaido's men for several years before this) because he vaguely remembers how oden was an honorable lord praised by his parents & that things were far better for the common people under his rule & wants to see orochi dethroned & later joins the strawhats! xD as a pre-teen because he couldnt afford or legally own a katana he crafted his own bokken, his family are wood craftsman and he like his father is a skilled carpenter and made various bokkens but kept on breaking them in training because of his phenoumenal great strength, one day while training in the woods bandits atk a passing nobleman and due to his courageous (nature having the spirit and honor of a samurai that he was inspired by through the stories of his father) came to his aid he managed to defeat the bandits leaving them alive due to his pacifism but broke his bokken in the process in gratitude the nobleman asked if there was something he wanted that he could give him as a thank you being modest he declined his offer but he noticed his broken bokken he asked him about it & learned he is a carpenter from a poor family & he smiled & offered him a single piece of the rare expensive adam wood and explained to him what it is & that it could fix his problem of breaking his swords by making a bokken from the adam wood, realizing he could never hope to afford such a thing reluctantly but gratefully accepted, he told his parents what happened and wanted to sell it to help out his family but knowing how important having his own sword was etc told him to keep it for himself so he could craft the perfect sword from himself which made him very gratefully cry lol

kubo aka "monkey business" age 13 douriki 1300 douriki 111 million beri hes a young warrior from the wano kingdom his family has served the kozuki clan for generations as solidiers in their army & helps momo etc after they time travel xD his family are loyal retainers to the kozuki clan. he ate the zoan df saru saru no mi, model...snow monkey! xD he wears a dark red kimono w/a navy blur shirt underneath, tied w/a gray sash where he keeps his sais & wears a tan rice paddy hat slung over his back when fighting. he uses dual sais as his weapons. he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki the former is his speciality. he has greenish black hair he joins the strawhats during their adventures in wano during their confrontation w/kaido & the beast pirates.

byakuya aka "the slasher" age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 395 million beri he's a ninja from wano who joins luffy's alliance he ate the ate the zoan df model...japanese shrew mole! xD he stands at 6.4 tall, brown hair & his hybrid form is surprising effective at combat & looks badass! xD his huge claws are powerful allowing for devastating slashing atks/slicing wind atks & even allow him to dig holes/tunnels into the ground at extreme speeds for sneak atsk lol he has mastered his df, awakened it & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku (his forte) expertly xD he is a hand to hand combat specialist and doesnt use ninja tools. luffy, ussop & chopper are amazed at his hybdrid form lol he has a ninja rivalry w/hayato lol

natsu & haru aka "nin twins" ages 12 dourikis 400 bounty 112 million beri they are half kikwi half human hybrid twins from the wano country...also ninjas! the twins are short, have brown hair w/what appears to be grass sticking out of their heads, slightly pointed noses & brown feathers above their hindquarters for some reason lol they have the ability to sprout a brown plant like bulb from their backs which sprot grass they dig into the ground & pretend to be plants for disguise for stuff lol their mother is from wano while their father is a kiwki from the hua lua archipelago lol they were amoung those chosen to by lady toki to accompany momo and the others becuz one ninja isnt enough lol when they arrived in wano 20 years into the future they managed to escape detection from kaido & orochi's forces, they used their skills to remain hidden and did some reconissance and gained vital intel but were discouraged at the state of their country. they join luffy's crew during their adventures in wano xD kiwano specializes in busoshoku haki while his sis specializes in kenbonshoku haki (both can use both however) both are highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat, espionage, subterfuge, sabotage, infiltration, stealth and...assassination! xD both use ninja weapons made from kairoseki. his main weapons are a ninjato, chakrams, katars, a fuma shuriken & kusarigama! while his sister's are a bo staff, nunchuks, boomerang, tanto & kusari-fundo (metal ball w/chain)! x3 their weapons are also made from kairoseki making them esp deadly against df users. both of them use ninja scrolls, shuriken, kunai, senbon, explosive paper tags etc luffy, chopper, ussop & franky think theyre esp awesome & way cooler than the dissappointing raizou! xD both of them use various "ninja magic" such as walking on upright surfaces like trees and even water etc plus the afterimage technique, shadowclone jutsu, clone jutsu, camouflage jutsu, escape jutsu, beast summon jutsu, & replacement jutsu amoung other things x3 they become allies w/the strawhats, momo & the kozuki guardians due to alrdy being enemies of the shogun

kitchiko/chiko aka "flying fox" age 11 douriki 300 bounty 113 million beri shes a half japanese dormouse mink half human girl from the wano kingdom (her dad is human from wano & mom a from zou) she has dormouse ears, fangs, sharp short claws on feet/hands & long bushy thin tail tapering in reverse! xD a running gag is she's often mistaken for a fox much to her chagrin lol she ate the kuki kuki no mi; a paramecia df that allows her to freely stand, walk, run jump etc on the air as well as being able to interact w/it such as climbing it as she is able to "grasp" the air & even "grab" the air to make "air balls" which she launches at her opponents, she can also use "air slashes" & "air kicks" similar to the rokushiki technique rankyaku which increases w/physical strength, the df's other major combat strength is ability to "erase" the empty spaces w/in certain radius w/brings things closer to her such as people, buildings etc & can be used offensively. she uses a ryo wazamono level kabutowari (knife/jitte weapon) as her weapon called "kitsune kiba" (lit. fox fang) she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

eucalyptus d. jones aka "claw beast" age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 499 million beli hes a half giras half human bounty hunter from the new world hired by shogun orochi as muscle to enforce his rule & prior to defecting was amoung his top subordinates. he ate the ancient zoan df ushi ushi no mi, model: ancylotherium a df which he has mastered & "awakened" he is also highly proficient in busoshoku haki (his forte) & kenbonshoku haki. due to his giras heritage he has a very unique appearence lol he has messy dark teal colored hair, has a tail like they do (tho smaller), same wings as well as sum sharp teeth and clawed hands/feet plus a small grey colored horn which just above his noseless nostrils just like a giras aha isnt that wierd?! lol xD and can use merry go round gum! xD he defeats tiger balm of the beast pirates

irvine aka "the ogre" age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 590 million beri he' a half human half ephor and the bounty hunting partner of jones hired by shogun orochi but ends up joing luffy w/his partner after some stuff happened lol. he stands at 6.5 tall, wild brown hair w/a short ponytail, a braid w/a bead at the end hanging down the right side of his forehead, a purple, green & yellow sash w/triangle pattern tied around his head, a burgundy tank top, light brown pants & doesnt wear shoes lol average build w/a well defined arms/chest, clawed hands/feet, sharp teeth/fangs, ephor ears & tail & an "x" shaped scar on part of his neck/left shoulder visible from the front. he ate the ancient zoan df model: theracephalian! his body is uniquely flexible yet durable. he has a very agressive, animalistic, agile & acrobatic fighting style using powerful slashes, jabs, stabs & bites, zooming around and jumps & uses his environment to advantage and uses his opponent momentum to his advantage when possible making him a highly versatile fighter and seeks to "go for the throat" (figuratively and not) as soon as the fight begins and revels in dominating his opponent lol he is an expert in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. due to their simularities he fights tazmania the calamity and defeats him in an epic clash!

beryl aka "gung ho gun" age 20 douriki 4000 bounty 204 million beri shes a young woman from the new world shes a former underworld criminal who ended up joining the strawhats against their fight w/the bounty hunters association lol this is after wano but before elbaf lol aside from being strong she is also a major gun buff (like tashigi is w/swords lol) she is a highly capable marksman (as well as a gun expert she knows everything there is to know about them plus how to properly make clean & repair them) as her skills are on par w/van auger of teachs crew. she also likes to drink alot & gets drunk easily but still a sharpshooter lol she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she uses a variety of firearms her main one is a customized double automatic shotgun (she even has a cache of kairoseki bullets & kairoseki net gun) shes an oprhan whose parents died when she was a young teen she became a bounty hunter/merc in order to survive. she inherited her skill & interest in firearms from her dad who was an infamous bounty hunter

snake d. soli aka "solid snake/metal gear" age 134 douriki douriki 13400 bounty 490 million beri he's a former member of the original giant warrior pirates being their cabinboy xD he was the youngest member of the crew but due to his strength didnt hold them back. he is of average size of his kind, brown wild spikey messy hair reaching partly down his back, a vertical scar on the right side of his face next to his eye & an orange gear shaped tattoo below his left eye & the tattoo of his old crew on his chest. he ate the mythical zoan df hito hito no mi; model...talos! xD a giant sized metal bronze colored humanoid w/a greek helmet esque head w/a gear for a plume & has an ancient technology look w/various gears etc this df greatly increases his durability as well as increasing his strength & gives a variety of war based abilities & steampunk esque medieval weapons. his main weapon is apart of his df a large ancient robot theme cleaver/chainsaw-like sword increasing its cutting power & creates sparks for extra damage

griffon d. thaddeus aka "keyblade" age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beli hes a half tuffle part plumaren/hylian who is from elbaf! xD he goes by griff & is related to the infamous "sky captain" who was a roger pirate & is allied w/shanks. he has a unique laugh "guffahfafa guffahfafa" lol he has beige hair spikey hair w/a spikey ponytail, birthmark on the right side of his face, is well toned, stands at 6 ft tall, short squat pointy ears, large sharp fingernails, has fin shaped feathery growths on his forearms & a lion like tail xD he grew up in a giant village having been adopted by giant parents his dad taught him elbaf style fighting being a warrior of elbaf lol because he was too small to use giant weapons & they lived far away from a human settlment he used/trained w/ a giant's key as his weapon which is as big as a sword for him xD he fought against the giant sized "small" animals of elbaf gradually fighting bigger beasts and upgrading his keys. the legendary blacksmith tony made him a "keyblade" forged from ponelglyph stone xD he ate the mythical zoan df bake bake no mi model: gryphon! xD he can transform into a gryphon (rhino sized creature w/head of an eagle, body/tail of a lion w/feathered forelimbs/eagle claws & eagle wings, while in his full animal & hybrid form he is invulnerable to any atk except busoshoku haki enhanced atks, kairoseki & teach's yami yami no mi, this df is df is similar to marco's but instead of healing instantly is simply immune to most atks but if injured cannot automatically heal himself but recieves great strength and speed boost from his power) and griffon hybrid! xD his father was the previous user of this fruit but was killed by the "horned king" when griff was a kid & he just happened to eat the regenerated df. he has mastered & "awakened" his df, is a highly skilled fighter & very proficent w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

wooster aka "shovel knight" age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 284 million beri hes a former knight of the lvneel kingdom of the north blue & travels the world helping the weak due to his strong sense of justice lol. he wears large full steel plate armour colored colbat blue accented w/gold & wields an ornate blue "battle scoop" (shovel lol) as his weapon & is highly skilled in kenbonshoku haki but not as good w/busoshoku haki despite his looks xD he ate the mushi mushi no mi, model: rhinoceros beetle! (his is a different version than kabu the tontatta) he is extremely large in his bybdrid form & still pretty big for a bug in his full animal form because of his bug type & large proportional size for a human. luffy is awestruck at his transformed state! he is esp tal being 8.4 ft tall is broad shouldered always wears his silver horned T visor helmet even w/out any clothes on lol (when eating, sleeping & bathing etc), has a deep jolly voice & boisterous laugh he is honest & simple minded lol this belies his true appearence of that of an extremely attractive bishonen esque handsome man w/a muscular chiseled physique & long flowing blonde hair yet is much smaller than his extravagant armour suggests xD when luffy, ussop, chopper & brook meets him they think he's awesome & then laugh hysterically when they find out what he really looks like much to his chagrin lolz it is becuz of reactions like this (his voice & name doesnt fit his looks) that he hides himself behind a facade lol xD

bede aka "the bard" age 24 douriki 500 bounty 50 million beri he's a human from elbaf who travels the land of elbaf as a snakeoil salesman and conman peddling  
things like nonsense cures or even ailments for a laugh and profit (courtesy of his mysterious little helper dune lol), fake artifacts and phoney devil fruits lol he ate the tele tele no mi (telepathy devil fruit) making him a "telepathic human" xD his df allows him to mind read w/a certain radius (including animals), "read" the memory of inanimate objects and when he touches somebody he can see w/in his mind specific memories of what he wants and use telepathy. he is cheeky, clever, womanizing & has a silver tongue lol he uses hi df power for his schemes lol his epithet is a poetic nod to his smoothtalking lol his power later comes in very handy for the strawhats in finding the one piece & discovering things about the void century. his busoshoku haki is lacking but his kenbonshoku haki rivals katakuri's. when the strawhats were in an elbaf market in the human settlement looking for an antidote for carrot (she was exposed to the horned king's miasma in a forest that he is spreading throughout elbaf & chopper only being able to treat her symptons having never encountered something like the miasma) he was loudly advertising his stuff including a "cure for all ills" luffy fell for it and he offered luffy a so called cure which he tries to sell luffy who falls for it a golden apple (really a normal apple that gold painted lol) telling him it'll heal any sickness or wound and make whoever eats it live a thousand years which luffy believes until he is reprimanded by nami lol he then mind reads nami & tries selling her knock off fancy jewelry passing as ancient treasure which she falls for but then they are interupted something bad happens w/somebody bloodied up returning from a run in with some of the horned kings minions causing a scene and panic, he explains to the strawhats the situation in elbaf that has been going on for several months (the horned king the bandit giant ruler of the badlands kidnapping prince loki's servant aurora who soothes him to sleep w/her df power) and afterwards asking him where they can find a doctor in the town he takes them to gaius a famous doctor who is his surgate father who raised him after he was abandoned as a litle boy and lives in the village and visit carrot in the sunny becuz she is bedridden he goes on to explain robin's condition which was caused by a mysterious miasma that is slowly spreading throughout elbaf and is very serious and only one plant on the island can sure her the "panakea plant" (which can only be found near the horned king's territory and so they set off to find the plant to save carrot and end up getting involved with elbaf's troubles w/the horned king, prince loki and aura etc xD due to knowing the land well gaius tells him to help them find the panakea plant which he protests but begrudgingly agree's after being scolded saying he owed the strawhat for trying to trick them lol & journeys w/them helping them save elbaf and ends up joining them lol he would make money by selling fake cures or causing ailments (such as balding, ithcing, boils & flatuence lolz) and when the customers didnt see results theyd come back and he'd give them true remedies made by gaius which he'd steal but occassionaly direct them to him lol

wdwuyne/dune aka "tree sage/beast master" age 28 douriki 960 bounty 296 million beri hes a half hylian part dwarf/tuffle/took alchemist who luffy initally mistook for a squirrel lol & one of the strawhat crews shipguards alongside grohlvana & bart! xD he is the partner in crime of bede lol using hi df powers he concocts potions (remedies, harmless, useless, enhancing, debilitating etc) which bede sells & they split the profits lol he can usually be seen perched atop grohlvana who raised him. he has a large pet brown lizard named puff who is always by his side & uses his df powers he greatly increase his size. he has hylian ears, small antlers sprouting his head partially covered by hair, tontatta like nose & a tail like a pen-tailed treeshrew xD he has brown spikey hair w/a green leaf atop his head, is 4.5 ft tall wears a dark green cloak w/a dark grey wolf head hood/pelt w/a scar over its right eye (leader of a pack of wolves he defeated), a necklace made from dark brown twine with wooden beads two rounded light brown triangle shaped beads on either side, smaller white wooden beads w/a yellow wooden bead in the middle of either side & in the middle a larger tan oval shaped bead & brown boots xD due to his unique heritage he is only in his early teens. he mainly uses his bow/arrows as his primary weapon & when in close quaters combat either his gnarled crystal embedded wooden staff & an elbaf style flora themed short sword named "ratatosk" a famous ryo wazamono quality blade, he also has a satchel of dials which contain electricity & water for his df power, he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is a phenoumenally skilled archer (even better than any kuja), is also very skilled w/his staff & a adept swordsman. he is mischieveous, quick, lithe, agile, ambidetrous & flexible. he ate the mythical zoan df hito hito no mi model...druid! this df grants him an array of magical-like powers such as making his infamous potions which he and bede use for schemes lol & the power to shrink himself (the scale is the same as an average sized human compared to oar's, however this "spell" doesnt last long & needs to wait awhile before he can use it again) for utility purposes, while its main combat power is "summoning"/controlling ents (turning trees into walking talking humanoid trees who do his bidding) & gollems (earth, fire, ice, lightning, stone, water, magma, crystal, poison & metal) the catch is he needs the materials to create them such as stones to make a basic rock gollem & water to make an ice gollem etc, the size varies most are around 20 ft tall but can make them giant sized if he has enough material & has enough energy), transforming into a large 20 ft tall quadrepedal biped mammalian humanoid creature w/green moss-like fur & a bush/tree thing on its back while in this form his physical strength increases dramatically, communicate w/& temporarily control certain animals (basically terristial & birds, he tamed a pack of wolves & became their leader he has an ability to open a portal via symbol he made in a certan location allowing the wolves to travel through and fight for him wherever he is along w/other animals in that forest such as bears and ravens etc), he can temporarily increase the size of animals under his control to big, huge & giant sized but only one at a time (he uses this ability mainly on his pet lizard), as temporarily fuse animals into one creating "chimeras" (which can also be used on people but he cant control them), produce from his body/telekinetically manipulate leaves (the ones his makes/already existing) & use them as weapons (via haki), produce a salve from his body that has strong healing properties (which chopper later incorporates into various medecines & improves upon) & secrete a poison from his teeth (used to make poison gollems w/rocks). he joins luffy's crew on elbaf after causing them mischief in his neck of the woods using his df powers to play tricks on the strawhat whilst hiding in the trees while bede goes along with it before finally revealing their relationship lol he likes to play, mess w/people & brag xD after having his fun/being subdued he introduced himself & spelled his name "wdwuyne" pronounced "do-in" (sensetive issue for him) luffy didnt understand so he changed his name to "dune" on the spot even removing the w & y becuz it confused him lol which comically devasated & irrated the young troublemaker & is whats on his wanted poster now much to his irritation lol luffy liked him after defeating him & asked him to join his crew which he accepted xD he gets along esp well w/bede, equine, chopper & whisk but fights w/griff! xD

grohlvana aka "stone giant" age 234 douriki 12900 bounty 390 million beli hes a giant from elbaf w/goron/mink heritage. he guards the crews ship w/dune & bart. he raised dune as his son but sometimes dune takes care of him lol. he disaproves of dune's antics and shinanigans w/the fake cures and ailment potions but yeah lol he is short for a giant being only 10 & a 1/2 meters tall but has the same lifepsan, has rocky/moss patches over his body as well as animal ears and clawed hands/feet and eats rocks! xD he prefers to dig himself into the ground & looks like a giant boulder lol he has a split personality which changes when he sneezes lol one side is goofy, naive and simple minded while the other is he is serious, sagely and wise whom dune takes advice from but the other side well he does what dune says like a pet dog but gets treated by him like a pet squirell xD he ate the mythical zoan df bake bake no mi, model: forest god that allows him to transform into a large humanoid tree like/moss creature w/logia-like intagibility. he can use busoshoku haki very in his "wise" state but kinda sucks at kenbonshoku haki in it/vice versa lol he joins the crew when they are in elbaf.

woodchuck aka "mobile workshop" age 24 douriki 500 bounty 150 million beri hes a half human half fox chipmunk mink and builder born on elbaf! xD when luffy first saw him he also mistaked him for a squirrel like he did dune lol much to his chagrin lol x3 he has a rivalry w/dune lol he has bronw/tan messy/spikey hair in a pony tail & wears a green headscarf, an average build w/little evidence of musculature & stands at 4.10 ft tall, normal human teeth but can become squirrel teeth lol, long thin furry brown ears w/tufts at the end, small sharp claws on his hands/feet & a big fluffy squirrelly tail! xD he uses his flexible tail to hang upside on branches & comedically as weapon to hit comically hit people on the head or slapping them lol & a mallet as his weapon which he keeps on his back when not in use he can use & duel wields his powerful tail & mallet in battle xD due to his squirrel mink heritage he can easily chew through wood extremely fast and his hobby is wood sculpting, he has basic busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ate paramecia df the kon kon no mi (craft craft df, japanese onomonpeia of the sound of knocking like a hammer on wood) making him a "craft human...mink" x3 this df endows him w/superb carpenter/archictectual knowledge/skill & the ability to instantly craft raw materials (such as wood, metal & stone etc) into furniture, buildings, tools, armour & weapons very quickly w/his hands! for example he can take rocks and turn them into building stone sqaures and very quickly build a castle (he molds materials into stuff via his hands), take wood from a tree to instantly make planks then very quickly make it into a ship or take feathers & cotton to instantly make a pillow! the things he makes from his fruit are high quality which has made him a famous carpenter handyman merchant type in elbaf lol his df somehow requires less materials to make things than it would normally for people to make, he can even create well made underground tunnels or trap enemies in a subterranean room using this ability, his df even allows him to "craft" water into contained form lol using this ability if he wear to fall into the sea he could fashion a "water boat" thats made of water yet still solid enough to support him & isnt wet unless poked a little which wont ruin the boat lol becuase he can turn raw materials into a different natural state he can even instantly "craft" lava into rock then into stone blocks giving him a defense against akainu (his ability grants him protection from harm from the materials he crafts), when he "awakens" his df he can he "reverse build" or deconstruct things into their base state such as turning a sword into unrefined minerals or a ship into trees, his df is very versatile & mainly used for utility yet can be used defensively when progressed enough & he can nearly instantly create fine quality weapons and armour in the heat of battle! luffy asks him to join the crew after he helps them in elbaf.

terra aka "battle axe" age 68 douriki 5600 bounty 256 million beri she is an elbaf giant she uses an axe & shield partially made from kairoseki as her weapons. she is 13 meters tall. she wears a combo of leather and iron armour w/fur. she is the older twin sis of terran. she is from good old whietbeards generation (chronologically speaking) biologically she's much younger since shes a giant lol xD. she uses kenbonshoku haki

terran aka "berserker" age 68 douriki 14560 bounty 456 million beri hes an elbaf giant who joins the strawhats during their adventure in elbaf & is the younger twin brother of terra lol he is 17 meters tall, has wild brown hair w/a spikey ponytail that gets wider toward the end, is heavily muscled & has many scars on his body w/a traditional elbaf tattoo on the right side of his chest. he uses an elbaf spear & shield as his weapon he can use busoshoku haki he at the zoan df model black rhino xD he is somewhat tall even for a giant lol he is very much part of elbaf culture & faithfully abides by their laws of honor like dorry & broggy

fawkes d. hood aka "prince of thieves" age 30 douriki 14940 bounty 494 million beri he's a half fox mink half human bandit who lives in the wildnerss of elbaf and the leader of the fawkes bandits a group of highwaymen thieves turned viligantes and goes by his last name xD he is related to the captain of the faux pirates and dragon's 2nd in command guy fawkes. he appears human but has odd features such as fox ears, sharp teeth and fangs, sharp claws on hands/feet and a fox tail above his heindquarters! xD he stands at 5.10 f tall, brown unkempt hair w/a fairly lanky yet atheltic muscular build, he dons classic fantasy bandit garb and a dark green hooded cape. he is charming, clever, cocky lucky, charismatic, theatrical and a natural leader w/genuine concern for the well being of the people of elbaf despite his seemingly carefree attitude he takes his role in saving elbaf very seriously and is badass when he needs to be lol he has a habit of pulling out his lute and singing in serious situations xD he is a phenomenal master archer w/god-like eyesight and directional hearing his marksmanship skills are world class and can draw, notch and shoot an arrow at blinding speeds and able to shoot the wing of a fly from a 1000 meters away w/out killing it! xD he uses a bow made of adam wood and a quiver of arrows w/some made from adam wood w/kairoseki tips, he uses a variety of other arrows some equppied w/dials for various effects and has a special arrow made of pure  
kairoseki called the "black arrow" which he always recovers (until it is lost in the final battle against the horned king and his minions). he is a skilled swordsman using a bastard short and a dagger. he is extremely stealthy and is able to remain undetected even from most kenbonshoku haki users. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly which he uses w/his arrows. he and his team of bandits have been causing trouble for the horned king's forces for years via gueirlla warfare lol he and his band initially atk the strawhats thinking them allies of the horned king who has been recently recruiting pirates but ceasefire when he realizes this isnt the case and explains the situation of elbaf in detail and proposes an alliance which they accept lol luffy likes his odd appearence and cool bandit theme and invites him to join his crew he refuses at first but eventually accepts when elbaf is saved xD

aberforth/abe aka "deus gothica" age 50 douriki 7400 bounty 274 million beli hes a part hylian part demon tribe human half goron from elbaf he was apart of the horned kings crew but after failing a mission he was betrayed by them this pissed off luffy who invited him to his crew xD due to his unique heritage he has an odd appearence lol he has light purplish hair, grey skin w/grey rock-like patches on certain parts of his body, a fang protruding downward from his upper right mouth/vice versa, clawed hands and feet xD his main weapon is a large medieval ball/chain morningstar weapon w/kairoseki chain & ball/spikes called "heavy punk" which is meitou grade quality xD he ate the mythical zoan df bake bake no mi model...gargoyle! (a humanoid w/grey skin that is rock hard, horns on head, elf esque ears, large claws on hands and feet, wyvern/bat-like wings & whip tail w/an arrowhead w/various abilities such as being able to materialize various weapons such as a battle axe, mace, morning star, sword & spear, the df resembles a dark purple fig w/grey swirls & a black twirled stem) he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his epithet means "gothic god".

aurora borealis/aura aka "sleeping beauty" age 14 douriki 140 bounty 110 million beri she's a human girl from elbaf who kidnapped by llyod the greatest servant of the evil giant azetodeth the "horned king" who intended to use her power to take over elbaf. she held a position in the royal court of elbaf she used her df power to soothe prince loki to sleep who has trouble sleeping sometimes lol she ate the paramecia df sui sui no mi! xD (the sleep sleep fruit) it gives her dragonfly-like/fairy wings, increases her lifespan, allows her to materailize a sleep inducing harp, produce golden dust like powder from her wings & body that cause a deep sleep xD her df would be a powerful combo w/caillou eater of dreams of the dofflamingo pirates theyre two sides of the same coin & eventually meet n his crew helps the strawhats on elbaf w/out doffy & the officers except roman lol her kenbonshoku haki is the best w/in the crew having abilities of like ussop, katakuri, eneru & the little shandian girl xD. she was saved by the strawhats who invaded the giant bandit lords land and castle xD her name was too hard for luffy to say/remember so he just calls her aura but unlike dune she likes her nickname lol x3

mink aka "dragon half/dragon maiden/" age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beri shes a half demon tribe half repton girl who joins the strawhats there at elbaf lol she otherwise looks human except for a few odd features such as she has pale yellow conical horns on her head partially obscured by her orange hair, crocodile yet feminine eyes, a single fang protruding from her upper right mouth, sharp claw-like nails on her hands and feet, green dragon ears, green dragon esque wings on her back & green dragon tail above her butt! xD she has the ability to regrow her dragon limbs lol she cannot breathe fire but has a very powerful bite & tail xD she is the maidservant of prince loki in the royal palace, she has a tsundere crush on him and loves him but and is painfully obvious about it but he cant tell lol she wears a maid outfit but underneath wears bikini armour she calls "battle amour" lol she prides herself on her maid & combat skills lol a running gag of hers is that she will cut off her tail and cook it for people to eat w/loki its a psuedo sexual thing lmao but it grows back! x3 the entire crew is wierded out by this except luffy who eats her tail sometimes but loki refuses! xD she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

leif d. erikson aka "skylander" age 70 douriki 4540 bounty 254 million beli he is hylian and newer member of the strawhats he joins their crew during their adventure in emerald city. he is young by hylian standards (same lifespan as giants) yet is skilled and wise in military operations for his age. he is the bodygurd of girion he often gets into humorous arguments and silly fights into how to best protect and care for him lolz he uses a steel lance & wears armour similar to gan falls he is a highly skilled lancer he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model: haast's eagle (giant prehistoric eagle capable of carrying away fully grown humans in its talons) allowing him to fly xD

scratch aka "demon beast" age 10 douriki 1000 bounty 10 million beli he is a cute looking animal like kid (basically like dug finn from dragon 1/2) whose species called efors lives in the same country as the one where hylians come from and are from endor (a region of hyrule) lol he joins the strawhats when they travel to endor. he has three eyes the top of which is covered by his red santa claus looking hat (no fluffy stuff) with a white band on the bottom with a gold jewel in the middle he wears a white scarf and blue sleeveless shirt he has fury pounty ears and claws on each hand and foot he doesnt like cheesey crackers haha but loves cookies lol x3 his species has the thrice the strentgh as fishman and have the same lifespan as humans even for his race his extremely strong esp for his age plus he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki! xD he is covered in fur which is light brown (fur color varies) and is dark brown at the tips of his ears with brown tufts of fur juss below his ears lol like all his kind he has sharp teeth he has a dark brown spot triangle shape pointing downwards a lil dark brown nose he only has two toes which are triangle shaped and dark brown x3 he uses a jeweled ephor sword (a type of very advanced powerful sword. due to an accident & misinformation the marines gave him a low bounty that doesnt coresspond to his strength lol xD he quickly bonds w/chompy lol x3

rush valley aka "monster hunter" age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 250 million beri hes a young man born on a small island in the new world protected by the legendary pirate edward newgate aka whitebeard he longed to venture out into the great unknown & when the oppurtunity presented itself he took it lol x3 after the conclusion of the battle of marineford inspired by the old yonkou's words of the fabled treaure of one piece being real he set out to sea he soloed several piracy campaigns garnering infamy. he meets luffy n crew during an adventure they have on hyrule n ends up joining their crew :3 he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ate the mythical zoan df bake bake no mi, model...questing beast! xD luffy made fun of him when he thought he said "baka baka no mi" (fool fool fruit) lol so he angrily corrected him & called him a baka lolz its a strange creature that has the head and neck of a snake, the body of a leopard, the haunches of a lion, and the feet of a hart w/various powers such as deadly poisnous bite, extremely resilant hide & hypnotic powers hes the cousin of rift valley of the blackbeard pirates

seren dipity aka "rainbow road" age 13 douriki 130 bounty 13 million beli shes a young girl from the new world she ate a rather bizzare yet highly versatile & useful paramecia df called the aka aka no mi (bright bright fruit) that allows her to create any object she can think up of a rainbow colored light-esque substance how strong it is depends on her will & imagination, common objects she creates are walls,boxes for trapping people, a giant mallet & a road made of rainbows hence her epithet! xD the objects are connected to by rainbow light cord from her hands. she uses busohoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she dresses kinda wacky, acts strange is very whimsical philosophical & posseses ucanny wisdom intelligence & enlightenment for her age x3 she later learns to master her df power and becomes a legendary pirate even for a strawhat! x3

bucha aka "moosejaw" age 59 douriki 650 bounty 65 million beli he is a very large elder kikwi and newcomer of the strawhats chopper and luffy are very fond of him and think he's hilarious becuase of his large size and quirky personality xD he is the apart of the comic relief trio he is very big lol he uses busoshoku haki he ate the zoan df nezu nezu no mi, model...capybara! xD the effectiveness of his df is questionable but it is cute & hilarious! :3 luffy calls it a "hamster hippo" lolz x3

ghibli aka "mutton chops"age 38 douriki 860 bounty 18.6 million beri he is a medium sized goron, he is the gardner lol and knows alot about plants he is a skilled botanist xD he tends namis orange groves ussops pop greens & robins flower garden xD he provides much comic relief even amoung the trio lol he can use haoshoku haki xD he ate the ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model:moschops! xD (an ancient cow sized herbivorous reptile)

librari/libby aka "snap dragon" age 17 douriki 170 bounty 117 million beli he is a minish and new strawhat pirtate who ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi model...ampithere! xD (a long limbless winged dragon) luffy had trouble saying his name so he calls him libby lol he is much stronger than is usual for his species and uncommonly untimid lol he uses kenbonshoku haki expertly he is a part of the strawhats comic relief trio and the crews lookout x3 he has eyesight like an eagles so he is perfect at his job! xD

sedro woolley aka "elephant graveyard" age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli hes an awakened zoan df user zou zou ni mi, model: mastodon! xD he is very large being 12 ft & x3 the width of a normal man x3 he uses busoshoku haki luffy thinks he looks awesome lol xD he has a big beard beer gut & very muscular but is kinda of a simple goofball :3 he reminds gill very much of his old friend gazpacho becuz he looks and acts similar to him :3

emerson lake aka "wakefield" age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 292 million beri hes a newer member of the strawhats he ate a paramecia df called the "sound sound fruit" that allows him create powerful sonic booms from his mouth/other sound related abilities & uses both normal hakis xD although he is not a physical power house by the monster trio's standards he is still tens of times stronger than an average human but his true strength lies in haki mastery & df power he is tone is 9 ft tall & has yellow/black hair. hes a member of the famous "lake" family he is related to bonney lake who's also in the crew & also a member of blackbeard's crew lol xD

giran aka "rhinosaurus" age 34 douriki 3400 he's a giras (a type of large winged dinosaur/rhino like race who can bite through stone) who joins the strawhats after theyre adventures in elbaf xD even for a male of his species he is very large standing at 12 ft tall /a large rhino-like horn on his snout the frontside of his body is green and backside is navy blue and dull orange eyes and very thick large tail large claws on his hands and feeet as a giras he can spit the super tough substance "merry go round gum" (a purple semi solid rubbery substance he spits out which is elastic and very hard to break through even for strong guys) which luffy ussop and chopper were amazed by lol he has a seemingly cruel exterior which belies his honorable side he is proud and has a beligerent and gruff personality he brags about his strength but can back it up and has a habit of making fun of his opponents weakness or complimenting them if theyre strong uses his physically imposing size to force people to do what he wants or pick on them which is how he got into a confrontation with luffy lol who beat him in a fight w/luffy even bursting his haki infused merry go round gum prompting him to comically surrendering lol and earned each others respect and luffy is the person he respects most in the world being the first person to defeat him. despite his mannerisms he isnt really evil and has an honorable side but will sometimes fight dirty if necessary lol he ate the ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: triceratops! xD his hybrid form greatly increases his strength and size. he can use busoshoku haki (his speciality) and kenbonshoku haki. he can fly at high speeds despite his large size and crashes into his opponents causing a lot of damage lol he has a habit of yelling and roaring before fight he's a brawler using his brute strength, powerful teeth/biteforce, horn and tail to maul and thrash and pummel his opponents and when all else fails resorts to his merry go round gum xD despite his appearence and personality he is actually quite crafty and outsmarting stronger opponents to defeat them xD like luffy he he loves to eat meat and also likes to drink milk at bars this causes stupid people to tease him which ends w/him beating them up lol

irwin aka "breakwater" age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli he is a kremling from crocodile isle & a strawhat pirate he is quite large even for a male of his species as he is 9 ft 1 ins tall. he's esp close buds w/juergens and they often tag team opponents all cool style! xD he uses water as a weapon similar to fishman jujutsu that his race utilizes. he can use busoshoku haki. he ate the artificial zoan df model ryu ryu no mi, model: tylosaurus! further strengthening his already amamzing swimming ability he is very dangerous in his hybrdized form luffy thinks its awesome that hes a "sea serpent" xD

stone d. rosetta/rosetta stone aka "masked woman" age 404 douriki 1120 bounty 1 billion 120 million beli she's a former member of the rocks pirates and was the crews navigator who also acted as their historian and archeologist (she can translate ponelglyphs and learned about joyboy and other things the WG doesnt want people to know about the void century) due to her old age despite not looking like it she was born hundred of years ago in the bliss kingdom in the south blue the same year montblanc noland dicovered jaya. her lover was a former user of the ope ope no mi did the immortal surgery on her when she was 20 years old and she has lived through many historical events and met various famous peoples in her life disguising herself and using assumed names she has revealed her true name & origin to few people this included rocks, roger, whitebeard, dr. kureha, fisher tiger, lady toki, prince loki and a few others. she was once captured by the world government and imprisoned in mariejoa but thanks to fisher tiger. she is a master of haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & fights w/a kairoseki bo staff and has strange magic-like powers not stemming from a devil fruit. she joined rocks because she thought he could accomplish what joyboy could not but left when she realized he wasnt the right person. in her youth she was a famous archeologist who studided the ponelglyphs w/her husband and were discovered by the world government and went into hiding to ensure what they found out lived on he used his df power to make her immortal and she became a constant refugee and earned a bounty w/a now very old wanted poster w/an obscured hooded masked image of her.

millie aka "space gun" age 72 douriki 5200 bounty 252 million beri shes an intergalactic police agent alien from outser space she pursued an inerstellar criminal to earth she dresses in highly advanced spacesuit similar to boba fett/master chiefs lol she uses a wide variety of space age tech & weaponry shes the last member of the crew to join before luffy becomes the pirate king plus the criminal lol as a space patrolman her duties are to apprehend & arrest all who defy intergalactic law as well as protect the public from danger shes prone to make grand speeches "cool" movements gestures & poses n overeacts to even the slightest inconviniences & infringes upon law & civility lol her space cruiser was totalled in a spaceship fight w/ender & crashed on earth lol shes stranded becuz she doesnt know how to fix it as she only knows how to operate it & basic repair upkeep & installation but it was trashed beyond her ability to fix along w/her communication equipment much to her chagrin lol

ender aka "world breaker" age 102 douriki 14220 bounty 1 billion 22 million beri hes an interstellar criminal alien guy wanted by the interagalactic police force he tried to hide on earth but was chased by millie after a hilarious misadventure they both end up joining luffys crew his relationship w/her is akin to zoro and sanji's lol

icarus iscariot aka "star boy" age 22 douriki 12000 bounty 402 million beri hes from the country now known as the "ancient kingdom" only a small group of people unconnected to the original inhabitants now live there. he has light blonde curly hair, stands at 5.6 ft tall and w/a lean average frame and appears younger than he is combined w/his df granted him his epithet! xD he is childish & whimsical but has a pure heart. he ate the paramecia df kari kari no mi (star star fruit) making him a "star human" xD this df makes his body hard as diamond and sparkly glistening even in the dark, he can make his body shine w/bright yellow light to stun his enemies, the fruits main combat ability is the power to shoot infinite gleaming yellow star shaped objects which are as sharp as saijo o wazamono katana from his body, giant sized stars which he throws at accelerated high speeds (similar to destructo disc), a golden "star staff" (a staff w/a star on it lol) & create a large star that he can fly on (like goku on his nimbus) at very high speeds, he can create various other types of stars w/different abilities. even though he is very young he has mastered the basics of conquerer's haki, armament haki & obersavtion haki. he defeats jesus burgess xD

sheeta aka "evil echantress" age 24 douriki 500 bounty 500 million shes the princess of eftal village she is a descendent of the only survivors from the "Ancient Kingdom" whose family has remained in hiding from the world government for generations since the void century she is capable of using all 3 hakis her true name is lusheeta toel ul laputa! Her family are the descendents of the royal family of their homeland she recently joined the tikitorch pirates and brought with her 12 ancient robots as body guards all with dourikis of 7000 she has a pet fox squirrel named teto animals once abundant on the island. the knowledge of writing/readng of the poneglyph lettering has been lost in her family for generations. her bday is august 2 her bounty is soo high because the government is aware of her heritage she is the twin sister of pazu of monkey d. dragons revolutionary army she eventually marries a man and has a daughter named cava lia ul laputa (born 1532) despite being the more recent additions to join she is one of the more prominent members she joined them sometime after strawhats leave elbaf. her epithet comes from the fear she presents to the world government who use propoganda to fool the public

midas d. flamel aka "the traveller" age 909 douriki 16500 bounty 6.5 billion beli hes a supercenetarian & the lone survivor of the ancient kingdom of laputa (located in the panthallasan sea seperate from new world waters) that existed during the void century and knows the the events of what transpired during that far gone time. he was a little boy when what later became known as the void century began and an old man (chronologically) when it ended, he stands at 7 ft tall, dark brown spikey hair that reaches partway down his back w/long stands hand down to his chest in the front, an intricate tattoo on the right side of his face, a red bandana on his forehead, tan robes, brown sandels, an intricate pewter necklace of the symbol of his kingdom. he was born to a lesser noble family and was very ambitious, vain, greedy and proud. he became a court official and advisor to the royal family yet betrayed them & his people for wealth & power which allowed the 34 kings (which later became collectively known as the world government) to seize control and wipe them out which he had not intended as he wanted the throne for himself but he was fittingly and ultimately betrayed himself by his country's enemies and they attempted to eliminate him but were unsuccessful due to his immortality (granted to him by the paramecia df fume fume no mi (immortal immortal fruit); he ate this df as a young man in 649, it bestowed upon him eternal youth, invulnerablity to injury *even effects his clothing/effects* as well being able to survive w/out breathing air & the ability to turn various inorganic substances into gold) initially he thot of his df powers as a blessing as he'd planned to rule forever but later realized it was a curse from the heavens for his eventual betrayal and soon came to regret his actions and wanted to die to atone for his sins yet could not, forced to live for eternity constantly haunted by his guilt because of the thousands amoung thousands of his people that had perished becuz of his greed & thirst for power, gradually this & his experiences of hundreds of years of life changed him into a far more humble and moral man who repented for his past deeds by traveling the world (being a constant refugee) and helping those in need he came across and became a legendary wise benevolant mythical figure known as "the traveller" thought by most to be a fairytale and has met many now famous figures of history (such as joy boy, louis arnote, montblanc noland, calgara, gan fall, the giants dory & broggy, dragon, , vegapunk, kaido, big mom, fisher tiger, mihawk, rayleigh, shanks, garp, kozuki oden, kozuki toki, as well as whitebeard & gold roger in their youth and even blacksmith tony! xD). his latest bounty poster was from 300 years before luffy became a pirate & is a vague sillouhette. he has a pet dragon whom he rides on named camelot lol also from laputa (dragons were once prevelant here) who ate the zoan df ushi ushi no mi model...camel! xD camelot usually stays in his camel form to remain inconspicuous lol he came from the noble midas family (which was less respected and not as wealthy as noble families) of laputa the ancient kingdom and as a young man found himself in a seat of power w/in the royal court due to his ingenuity, in his youth although he wasnt particularly virtuous he gradually became more greedy and corrupt unscrupulous man willing to do almost anything to gain his desires and this ultimately lead to his kingdoms collapse and his own dsigraceful downfall. aside from his immense strength due to simply living for so long he has also gained centuries worth of knowledge experience and wisdom which shaped him into a much better person than he was before the fall of his counrty. he meets the strawhats in 1524 & joined the strawhats sometime before they finally reach raftel and helps them in their journey esp in regards to the events of the void century but did not outright reveal this or his true identity in the begining but gradually. he uses an ancient broadword named "excalibur" whose quality rivals mihawks yoru which he keeps in a sheath on his back & is a superbly skilled swordsman rivaling mihawk yet rarely uses it due to his developed pacifism and mainly uses his staff/walking stick in self defense and of others, he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki w/profound mastery.


End file.
